Ground Level
by LoLsterz
Summary: Not my story. Originally posted in Hiddenlegacy.net posting here in hopes of the author seeing it so she or he can continue her abandoned sequel. A lovely fanfic of a Digimon post-apocalypse au.
1. Part 01

**Ground Level**

 **Part One**

* * TAICHI * *

The forest is quiet.

That's your first clue.

Even on the surface, even given that most of the earth's living creatures got wiped out within weeks of it happening-things should never be this quiet.

"I think this is where I found it," Jun says.

I jump-I'd completely forgotten she was there.

"Keep your voice down," I whisper. "We don't know what's out there."

"Dude," Daisuke whispers back. "Wouldn't it be better to just mind link? We wouldn't make any noise-"

"Dai," I said patiently. "That would be using magic. And if there is loose magic around here, that would set it off. Like lighting a match in a petrol station-"

"Oh, yeah," Daisuke says.

"You know, for a little brother you sure are thick-" Jun says peevishly.

Daisuke opens his mouth to defend himself. I intervene before they can attract the attention of everything in the vicinity.

"Daisuke's idea was good-except for that one small detail he overlooked. Now, we should move carefully. Keep alert for anything that doesn't feel right."

Instinct is very important if you want to survive out here. We, the ones who are left, have got pretty good on relying on instinct. It's about the only warning you get up here . . .

The forest is pretty ordinary. I'm not even sure it can be called a forest-given that it's growing in the middle of what used to be a town. The road is cracked by numerous tree roots, and most of the buildings have trees growing out of them. Their walls could be hiding any number of things . . .

The forest itself is unusual. Seven years ago, this was a thriving metropolis, full of people, machines, tourists-now, its home to trees that look like they've been there a good fifty years at least. This is one of the most immediate changes caused by it-the landscape got warped beyond all recognition in the early days. That's why so many people died-

"Oh!" Jun said, and stopped walking.

"What's the matter?"

"This is where I found it. Only . . . "

"There's nothing here!" Daisuke sounded annoyed.

"Quiet," I told him. "It may still be around here." I turn back to Jun. "What did it look like?"

"It was just a pool on the ground. All purpley and mottled," Jun's shaking her head. "I don't get it. I mean, it can't just walk away-"

"Something must have absorbed it," I said.

"Like what-oh, gross!"

"What is it Dai-chan? Oh, ewww!" I swatted Jun to remind her to be quiet.

"It's just a skeleton. You've seen them before."

"I know-but they're usually not that fresh."

I have to agree it isn't the prettiest thing I've seen. Like someone's halfway finished meal- "Quiet-see if you can hear anything."

Jun leans back against a tree and we stay as still as possible, listening out for anything unusual-

I know there's something not right here. The atmosphere is all wrong. No animal noises, no birds . . . and then there's that heavy oppressive silence.

It's as though we're being watched very very closely . . .

A light breeze blows my fringe into my eyes, and I bat it out of the way frowning.

The feeling of something being wrong is stronger than ever-

Wait. The breeze-it should have rustled the leaves too. Yet there was no noise-

I look up at the treetops. They're perfectly still . . . even as another breeze stirs the forest.

Why would that be? Unless . . . the trees are watching us?

I look around the clearing . . .

Now that I think of it, the trees do seem slightly closer together than they were. As I watch an oak sends a root trailing over the ground. What could they be doing unless . . . the skeleton.

"Run!" I grab Daisuke and haul him after me, jumping over the oak root and out of the circle of trees.

"Dude-what-" He doesn't have to finish his question. A large branch is suddenly in front of us and I'm unable to slow down enough to stop from tripping over it.

A root winds itself around my ankle.

Daisuke's eyes widen as more follow, breaking the surface of the ground to wrap themselves around us.

"I thought they only moved that fast with time lapse photography-"

Jun screamed.

"I think this is a bit more serious than time lapse photography, Daisuke. Get your knife out."

The roots were tough, and hard to cut through. Fortunately they weren't that fast-

"Daisuke! Taichi! Do something!"

"Jun, we kind of have our hands full," I said, slashing at the vines that were twining around my legs.

"And I don't?"

"Hey!" Daisuke sounded outraged and I looked up to see why. "You can't do that to my sister, you stupid plant!"

"I don't think plants have ears-" I said, all the while staring at Jun. Or rather where I guessed Jun was-it was kind of hard to tell, there were that many vines wrapped around her.

"Don't worry Jun! We'll get you out of there!" Daisuke had finally cut himself loose from the vines.

"Go for the bases," I told him, still working on getting myself free to help. "If you cut them off near the top they just regrow.

Even taking my attention off the vines for a moment had an effect; the vines had a strong hold on my knife hand and even as I struggled to get it loose the thick vines wound around it. I struggled ineffectually against them with my free hand but my nails did nothing against the tough vines. They tightened painfully about my arm.

"Ow!" And before I was even fully aware of it there was fire flooding all my senses. I lashed out in rage and the vines fell away before me.

"Dude!" Daisuke said, staring as I stood up.

"Step away from the vines," I said, concentrating on speaking clearly-I did not want to be misunderstood. Daisuke nodded, not taking his eyes off me as he backed away.

I turned my attention to the vines that held Jun.

This was more difficult. Rather than just hitting out at what constrained me I had to be careful of not getting Jun. The results were no less effective. Vines fell back to reveal

Jun, clothes torn and scratched.

"Jun! Are you okay?" Daisuke ran to her as she fell forward.

I had to smile. The way those two carried on, you'd think it was all they could do to be on the same world. And yet, whenever something happened to one of them, they were like any other brother and sister-

Oh God, I miss Hikari-

"I'm fine apart from my ankle-I think they broke the skin."

I concentrate on pulling my power back inside of me and when I'm sure its in check join Daisuke in peering at Jun's injured foot.

"That doesn't look good."

"A bit of broken skin, what'll that do?" Jun climbed to her feet and immediately winced.

"You can't walk like that," I said.

"If I can't walk, how will I get back? Short of getting a piggy back ride."

I looked at Jun speculatively. "You don't look that heavy-"

"Hey! And just what are you implying?"

Daisuke was snickering.

Jun and I glared at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that Taichi giving my older sister a piggy back ride is something I never thought I'd see."

"Oh don't even try and be humorous, baka. Just run ahead and tell Izzy to make another warning sign."

"Suggest code 3," I added.

"Code 3-Carnivorous trees. Got it," Daisuke was running off immediately.

Jun hissed as I moved my weight. "Sorry. That hurts more than you were letting us know, doesn't it?

"Yes."

Jun is silent as I get her onto my back and then adjust her so I can carry her.

"It won't be long. We'll be back at camp and Sora can fix that up for you."

"Don't try and make me feel better, Taichi. We both know the risks of getting a cut around magic."

"Maybe that won't happen. After all, you weren't in contact with direct magic-just the tree."

"I think I might be allergic," Jun said, a quarter of an hour later. "My skin's itching all to pieces."

"Don't scratch it," I said. "My mother used to say that all the time to me. Whenever I fell into anything."

"Did that happen often?"

"You don't want to know how often."

A few more minutes then, "You know, I can't even imagine you having a mother and being an ordinary kid. All that doesn't seem real anymore."

"It's only been seven years," I reply.

"I know. But it seems like this has always been how it is. Us. The surface. The Magic. Living everyday as if it could be the last. You know once I was a little girl who played dress ups and dreamed of finding a handsome prince-look at me know."

"I used to think of nothing else but soccer. Then it happened-"

"What do you think actually happened?"

"I don't think anyone knew for sure. That's why they tried to cover it up. But something went wrong . . . "

I'm glad to see the next corner. Not far beyond this is the perimeter fence and then home-a five star hotel, would you believe it. We've cleaned out most of the debris and made a very nice base. The many rooms of the hotel worked to our advantage. It's like a rabbit warren, full of passages. If we're attacked we can scatter and hide, easy.

I quicken my pace. "I'm taking you straight to Sora."

Jun doesn't protest. "Taichi? Can I ask you a favour?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Don't tell Daisuke about this, okay? Not just yet."

* * YAMATO * *

"What do you think sunlight feels like?"

I look up as Hikari comes in through the right hand tunnel, not even saying hello. "I don't remember," I tell her, setting down the book I'd been pretending to read. It was something about the new things they expected to be able to do with the Machines. I didn't really have a reason to be fond of those stupid things.

It's not exactly a picnic, depending on machines for every-day living. It'd be awfully hard to breathe underground without them, first off. And – insert sarcastic tone here – how on earth would ordinary people survive without their reading lights? Personally, I think I'd rather take my chances with whatever's up there on the ground level. If Taichi, Takeru, and the others survived…

That's the thing, though. After seven years, I have no way of knowing if they _did_ survive. Or what they survived as. The atmosphere was said to do awfully strange things to ordinary people.

I miss my little brother. I hope he's all right.

Hikari clicks on the kitchen lamp. It's pretty cramped in our compartment, so she'd probably do fine with the little reading light I'm using, but she looks at it for a moment and sighs. "I wonder if they even _have_ sunlight up there. After everything that's happened…"

"Oh, they probably do." I clicked off the reading light. No need to be careless with the energy we had. No matter how much they wanted us to believe the Machines supplied boundless electricity, I couldn't – not with Hikari working there every day.

We depended on _people_ for our energy supply now, if that makes sense. People got hooked up to those big junk-heaps we called the Machines, and they powered whole cities that way. It makes me feel queasy, just thinking about it. I don't know how Hikari can let them do that to her. She's a lot braver than I could be, that's for sure. Maybe a lot more reckless, too. _Taichi rubbed off on her…_

Then again, I haven't seen Taichi in seven years, so how would I know that?

Hikari was literally all I had left. You died younger down here than you would if people lived above-ground when it was still safe up there. Both my parents were gone, and Hikari's had died before our brothers had been sent up to the surface. We shared a cramped little compartment, on a fairly low level – which was good, I suppose – and tried to pretend that we were really brother and sister. I couldn't turn into Taichi, and she wasn't Takeru, but we got by.

"What makes you think so?" She turns that perceptive brown-eyed gaze on me, a startling sense of 'knowing' put behind her gaze. "For all we know, it's getting worse up there. There's no way of knowing."

"No one bothers to check." I snort. "For all we know, everything's back to normal. We'd never know it, down here. They think we've got everything, but it's all so stupid…"

She studies me silently for a moment, then speaks again. "Are you still planning to go up there?"

"Soon." I say the same thing every day, but when have I ever acted on my words? I'm caught in a cycle, just like every other moron in this stupid city. And I know I'm afraid to see what's up there, even as I'm dying to know at the same time. "I want to see how Takeru's doing. If he's still alive, that is…"

"Do _you_ think they're still alive?" She says it as if we don't talk about this every day. Like she expects a different answer or something. It's been years, and she still asks.

I can't give it to her, though. "I don't know. Maybe."

The first few times, she cried. Now, she nods. "When are we going?"

I sigh. "Whenever it seems like a good time."

I say that every time she asks, naturally. I think she's started to think that it will never seem like a good time. I've begun to wonder about that myself, actually. I _want_ to go and see my brother. I _want_ to get back to being above the ground, instead of rotting away in a metal cave some thirty miles below it. But thinking about something and actually doing it are two entirely different things.

She tilts her head, and then surprises me by breaking our odd little ritual. Instead of agreeing and starting on her food, she tells me, "Yamato, we need to go before the week is up."

I look up, a little startled but mostly curious. "Why is that?"

She shrugs. "I met a girl at work today. Her name was Miyako. Do you know her?"

I shake my head. I've never even heard the name. But then, that doesn't mean a thing. I've met lots of people whose names I can't remember. "I don't think so."

"Well, she knows you. And she knows what you're doing." Hikari sinks slowly into the seat beside mine, not looking at me. "I didn't say a word, Yamato – I don't know how she knows. But she does. She approached me about it today."

"So?" I raise an eyebrow. "What can she do? It's not like they'd actually _care_ if we left. There's not enough room down here in the first place; they'd be glad for the extra space."

"She doesn't want to stop you, Yamato," Hikari explains, halting my instinctive string of defensive arguments. "Far from it, actually."

I give her a cool look. "Then what does she want?"

Hikari sighs. "You won't like it," she tells me.

"There are lots of things I don't like." I shrug. "I don't like these metal cages they call 'homes'. I don't like those Machines that use people as energy sources. And I definitely don't like how they sent both of our brothers – and a whole group of other children – back up to the surface to deal with whatever danger is up there. Now tell me."

"All right." Hikari smiles a little. "Miyako brought the subject up in private, and she had a request for you. There's someone that she wants us to take up to the surface when we go."

I stare at her for a second, wondering if she might be joking. The expression on her face quickly assures me that she is not. "No," I say flatly, scowling. I haven't even fully decided whether _I_ want to go. There is no way I'm including others! Before long we'd have a whole _army_ with us!

"I'm not certain who she wants to send with us, but she seemed fairly urgent, Yamato," Hikari tells me, a strange look on her face. She seems… almost as if she thinks that this is somehow important. I know, though, that she has been changed somewhat by the illness that kept her from being sent to the surface with her brother – and prompted _my_ brother to take her place.

"Urgent how?" I ask, meeting her gaze.

"Well…" Hikari hesitates for a moment. "She seemed… nervous. As if what she's planning is something that could get her into quite a bit of trouble. I'm not really sure what it means, but I think we should at least hear her out."

I frown. "You don't think that the person she wants us to take is herself, do you? If she's run into some kind of trouble with the law…" I don't finish that, but I'm sure Hikari knows that I'd rather not have this whole thing turn into an escape from justice for various criminals.

Hikari shakes her head, still looking thoughtful. "No… I think it's bigger than that, Yamato. I don't think she's doing this for her own safety. I think she's _risking_ her safety, and it's making her afraid. But she really seems desperate to have us agree."

I'm not sure I like the sound of that. I don't know this 'Miyako', and I'm not certain what motivates her. She works with the Machines, so there's no way of knowing if her interests are exclusively hers, or if they might be more _theirs_. For all I know, this could be some super secret government project. I don't think I'd like to be mixed up in politics for a trip that I haven't even fully decided to undertake.

"I don't know, Hikari," I answer, still frowning. "It doesn't seem like a very good idea, including others. We could end up with a _lot_ of company, not all of it welcome."

She shakes her head. "I don't think so, Yamato. I think this is something of a private problem. The way she acted… it was like she didn't want anyone else to know. But she seems pretty concerned. If it _is_ illegal, I think it's illegal in a good way. Know what I mean?"

I sigh. "You mean some kind of holy crusade? Hikari…"

"No, but it'd be something humane, or she wouldn't bother," Hikari retorts. "I think we should listen to her. Whatever she's dealing with, it's probably important."

"All right." I gave in. Who could function in the face of that kind of persistence? Hikari had already made up _her_ mind, and it'd be hard to get her to give that up. "We'll talk to her. Why don't you try and get her to tell you exactly what she wants from us? I'm not promising anything until I know _just_ what I'm getting into."

She gives me a soft smile, the kind that will get just about _anyone_ to do whatever she wants. "Thank you, Yamato. I have a feeling that this is the right thing to do."

 _But not necessarily the smartest,_ I think wryly to myself. "Great."

Hikari shrugs, and smothers a yawn. She's tired – but then, she is always tired. Working with the Machines is a strain. I pretend not to see the dark circles under her eyes, but I think it's wearing on her. That's just one more reason to take her away from this place. I know she's strong enough to handle it, but I don't want her to _have_ to.

"Make sure you ask the right questions," I remind her. "I don't want this 'Miyako' tricking us into agreeing to more than we want to. Be careful."

She smiles again, looking up at me. "I have a better idea than that, Yamato," she replies. "How would you like it if I arranged it so that you could meet Miyako Inoue?"

* * KEN * *

She's staring at me again.

I push her out of my mind and concentrate instead on the minute impulses that run through my body. Each one has a different meaning-a tiny intricate language of technical detail that only I can understand . . .

It tells me everything.

The level of the air conditioning in the upper levels.

I turn it down a notch, redirecting the power to the herbarium where the latest crop of plants are being sown. The artificial light has to be exactly so.

The air filters . . .

A compartment on level two has blown. It's the same one that's been giving trouble all week-probably the propeller screw again. I alert the floor manager to the problem, with a thought.

She's still looking at me.

Annoyed now I reach out and find the console nearest to her. I'm not used to communicating directly with people not in my immediate day to day routine. I concentrate a moment before the right access code presents itself and I'm able to override the monitor.

I form the words I want to appear on the screen and send them, most of my mind still concentrating on my duties.

I do not believe staring at me is one of your prescribed tasks.

She starts, then looks around the floor. All of the other techs are busy with their work. Unobserved she raises her hands to the key board and types back.

I've been hoping you'd contact me. We need to talk.

Talk?

What on earth could-I pause, bringing up a personnel file-Inoue Miyako have to talk about with me? Ichijoji Ken, the maintainer of the city. No-one talks to me without clearance from the councillors.

You've got to listen to me. This is important. You do know just talking to you could be enough to get me relegated to the upper level.

That's true. Which makes me curious as to why she's doing this at all.

Miyako, get to the point. What is so important that you're daring to talk to me?

She's hesitates, tucking a strand of purple hair behind her ears before she types a response.

Your life.

. . .

There's an urgent summons from Coucillor Levin.

He wants a meeting of the other councillors as soon as possible. I scan through their respective schedules and pull together a time that they will all be available. Then I notify all of them.

Code 3-now that was interesting.

There hadn't been any marked instances of unrest among the upper levels lately . . .

Everything has been running according to schedule. Except of course Miss Inoue.

If you are going to continue to distract me I shall notify the room manager-

Hear me out! Please. After all, what I have to say affects you. If you call the floor manager now, you'll never know.

And that would be a bad thing?

A message from another Chancellor replying to Levin. It's encrypted. I forward it directly to the most secure connection.

The weeks requests for lower living spaces have been filed. I sort them automatically, crosschecking them against work performance records and personnel files and send them on.

All the while I'm acutely aware that Miss Inoue is sitting at the console waiting.

Damm her.

She's got me interested.

Make it short.

The tech manager is coming her way. She leans over the screen and pretends to be entering in data from a collection of forms beside her. I wait until the manager is out of the way.

Well?

There's information about the machine-the programme they haven't told you.

What is this about?

The machine-me-is all I've known my entire life. And she thinks I don't know it?

The forms require my attention-I vent my annoyance by finishing them off quickly. To tell the truth, I'm happy with people as numbers and information and in my opinion the sooner Inoue Miyako returns to being simply an entry in a data log, the better.

You're wasting my time-

Here me out! They're training someone to replace you-

Ishida Hikari. I know. She's there as a precaution in case something goes wrong.

No. She's there as the replacement for when you wear out.

What?

There appears to be an anomaly in the system. Miyako did not type what I thought she just typed . . .

I check but the words stay the same.

That's impossible.

This city needs me. The machine was built around me to my exact specifications, the shield itself depends on my, my energy, my control.

What exactly are you trying to pull, Inoue? I know the machine-

Then you know it's wearing away at your strength? You're sixteen-the rate you're going now you have a year to live.

I do not know what you intend to accomplish but it isn't working. I'm not scared by your tactics. Good day, Inoue.

I return the screen to its normal mode and turn my attention back to my tasks. Incoming data has hit a low so I direct my attention to the shield protecting the city from the polluted surface. This is the most central of my tasks . . .

All the same, I know she's still there.

Watching me.

* * DAISUKE * *

"There they are!" I bound ahead of Koushiro – or Izzy, that's his nickname – when Taichi comes in through the front entrance carrying my sister. "I told Izzy about the signs, Tai! Are we taking Jun to see Sora now?"

Sora's our healer. That's because she's got different powers than Taichi, who can attack and stuff. _She_ can heal. Like scrapes and cuts, and even broken arms. No matter what, she can make you better. The only thing she can't do is heal bad magic in you. We lose a lot of kids that way. They don't always die, even though that happens a lot. Sometimes they… change.

They usually end up attacking us then, too.

Our base right now is an old hotel. It's not a permanent base, though. We have a whole bunch, because we can't stay in them for very long. Things change around an awful lot where we live. I don't know if it's the same with the rest of the world, because we can't travel all over it. But I know that where we are, things are _always_ changing. It can be perfectly safe one minute, then suddenly everything's a war-zone. Also, the things that got changed by magic don't like us much. And when they attack, we usually don't have enough people to fight them off, so we have to run. Because of that, we've got lots of bases all over the place. When one gets too dangerous, we move to another. They never stay dangerous forever, so we can come back later on.

Right now, the hotel is pretty safe. After today, though, we might even have to move again. But you never know for sure until something attacks, or we're in danger.

I think I've forgotten what it's like to _not_ be in danger.

"Is Sora busy?" Jun asks me, as I fall in beside Taichi. "This isn't all that important, Dai. I hope you didn't bother her."

"Nope!" I grin at her. She looks a bit pale, and I'm worried, but I don't want her to know that just yet. "She wasn't doing anything. I think we're the only ones in trouble today!"

" _That's_ good to know." Taichi laughs, but he doesn't sound as pleased as he should be. "Our trouble was enough." He looks at Izzy. "I don't want anyone going near that area, so put the signs a few meters before you hit the swamp."

"Right." Izzy nods, and leaves us at the top of a worn-out staircase. The floorboards creak strangely, but I'm used to it, so it doesn't bother me. We head for the room Sora uses to heal people.

I don't know why she really needs a room, but there's a huge flat board that's raised off the floor in there to lie patients on, and Sora doesn't like people milling around while she works. I guess it makes sense; it'd be hard for someone who was hurt to relax if there were a bunch of kids walking around watching curiously while they got healed. I don't think I'd like that much.

Taichi walks into Sora's room without knocking and manages to make it look like what he's doing just _has_ to be more important than whatever he might've interrupted. I've tried to copy that, but I'm not as good at it. People usually call me rude.

Then again, what Taichi's doing usually _is_ more important than anything else. Taichi's our leader, after all. He's in charge of most of the important stuff.

"Let's see it," Sora says immediately, sounding professional. She was expecting them, because I told her they were coming. Taichi sets Jun down on the board so Sora can look at the cut.

"Daisuke," Sora says suddenly, looking up at me. "Can you get me a cloth? Something free of magic, please."

Cleaning a cut with something that's got magic stuck to it is usually a bad idea. It's worse than dirt, and if it gets in you… I nod, and turn to race out of the room.

It's hard to race anywhere in our base for very long, because there are always people around. Some of them, I know really well, and some of them are just people who survive with us. We're not the only group of kids, so some of them are even cast-offs or deserters from other groups. Sometimes we're more in danger of being attacked by other humans than we are of the magic and the monsters. And being one of the nicer groups means we get a lot of kids joining us. They don't get picked on with Taichi as the leader.

"Agh! Hey!" I run into something that moves. "What do you think you're doing?"

I back off. "Oh, sorry, TB," I say in a sarcastic tone when I realize who it is. Takeru wasn't my favorite person when we first got up here, so I used to get his nickname wrong on purpose. It's actually TK. But you wouldn't catch _me_ calling him that.

"Where are _you_ going in such a hurry?" There's no real nastiness in his voice. Living up here, you have to rely on each other just to stay alive at all, so we're all pretty close. Of course, I'd never actually say I think of Takeru as a friend. He's nice enough not to make an issue of it.

"I gotta get a cloth for Sora," I explain. "Jun's hurt."

"Oh." He nods, then holds out a hand. "I was going to help Iori get the younger kids cleaned up, but you'll probably need this sooner, so here." He's holding a cloth.

"Thanks." I take it, and smile. "Catch you later, TO."

He laughs, and I'm off toward Sora's medical room again. Takeru's thoughtful and nice. I used to think I hated him because Taichi always looked out for him, more than the others – and more than me. I think it's because he left Hikari behind, and now Takeru's like his little brother. But I really, _really_ wanted that position myself, so I got jealous. It was stupid, but I was just little, so I guess it's okay. I don't get jealous about it any more.

I hope Jun's all right. I know how dangerous it is when you cut yourself around here. It's like an opening into _you_ , and if some of that bad magic gets in there, Sora can't get it out. But usually, she can heal it up before any magic gets in. I'm not as worried as I would be if that wasn't the way things went, most of the time.

" – might be a way to counter it," I hear Taichi's voice say, as I get near the room. I stop for a minute. Spying on people isn't nice, but I learned a long time ago that no one tells me anything important. The only way people will ever tell me what's going on is when they don't think I'm there to hear it.

"No." Sora sighs. "I've done this for seven years, Tai. I would know."

"Then what?" I can hear Taichi starting to pace. "We've stopped this sort of thing before. Remember last year, when Mimi cut her finger on that – ?"

"Taichi." The tone of Sora's voice stops him. "That was different. And, if you remember, I had to take the end of her finger off to save her. How long do you think Jun could survive without that foot?"

I hear Jun laugh a little, weakly. "I'd be dead before the day finished."

I feel cold, and put a hand over on the wall to stay standing. I'm shaking now, and my heart pounds hard. I concentrate on how loud it sounds in my ears instead of what I heard. Concentration. That is something I know how to use.

In the room, Taichi has stopped pacing. "Well, we'll have to try and think of something! I'm not going to sit back and just let this happen!" He sounds frustrated. "It's insane!"

"Insane or not, it's what happens up here!" Sora snaps. "You think I like it any better than you do? I agree when you say that we need to keep looking for something that'll help, but realistically, it's not likely that we'll find it."

"Sorry," Taichi mutters. "And you're right. But I don't know how I'm going to tell Daisuke."

"Don't tell him yet," Jun says. "You promised."

"Fine. But I don't like this."

I back away from the door, dropping the cloth and hardly noticing. Then I run.

My room is on a higher level than Sora's, so I have to run up the stairs. I don't think anyone notices; someone is _always_ running around. I don't want people to notice that something's wrong, especially if Taichi wants to keep Jun's condition secret… I blink back tears. _Concentrate._ My first lesson on the surface. The tears stay back.

I slam the door to my room. No one'll think that's strange. I think they'd be more worried if I _didn't_ slam it. Then I cry. I fall on the bed, and bury my face in the pillow, and howl. No one can hear, because the pillow muffles it.

We've lost people before. I mean, some of the kids lost brothers and sisters, and cousins, and close friends. I lost people I knew, too, but never my _sister_. I always thought… Jun was invincible. Like Taichi, and Sora, and Izzy… and a whole bunch of others that I could list, people who'd been with us from the start.

Jun and I have _never_ been apart.

And now she's going to die.

I howl some more.

But concentration is still my first and best lesson. I'm not doing anyone any good by crying, and you can't just do useless stuff when you're trying to survive. So I stop after a few minutes, roll over, wipe my eyes, and try to think straight. _Concentrate_.

When my mind's under control, I sit up and look around the room. I know there's nothing I have that can save Jun, but there just has to be something! Sora doesn't have anything, or she'd have used it. Taichi doesn't have anything, or he'd have said something. So there's nothing in the base that can help my sister.

 _So,_ I think to myself, staring at the wall in determination, _I'll just have to find something somewhere else!_

But where?

Not on the base… not anywhere near… not where we could find it… Was there some place we _hadn't_ been, or we _couldn't_ go? Maybe… If there wasn't anything on the face of the earth…

"Then there's something that'll work beneath it!" I throw myself off my bed, suddenly hit by a brainstorm. _They might have figured out something that'll clear magic out of someone, down there! They've got doctors and scientists, and all kinds of genius people… I'm sure they could do it!_

I decide to forget that they'd driven us away from where the entrance to their tunnels were, seven years ago. Or how they'd done it…

But that doesn't matter. I need to save Jun! And if they know how to do it, then I'm perfectly willing to risk _my_ neck to get them to tell me. I'm sure if I concentrate enough, I can keep myself safe…

Concentration is important for what magic I have. I'm supposed to be able to move stuff with my mind, but it's _hard_. Not only hard to make it happen, but hard to _stop_ it from happening when I get angry or upset. I learned how to concentrate, and I can't ever forget it.

I usually just do stuff the normal way, though.

Hastily, I scribble out a brief note for Taichi and the others. They need to know what I'm doing. Of course, I don't actually think they'll find it until _after_ it's too late, but that's why I'm actually writing it. If I thought they'd find it soon and come after me, I wouldn't write it at all.

When I'm done with the note, I just leave. There's nothing I need to take with me. Not much can stop magic. The only things that can keep me safe are my feet.

I'm a _real_ good runner now.

Nobody stops me when I leave. People walk in and out of our base all the time. I do it so often that hardly anyone cares. They'd probably care if they knew what I was doing, but they don't know, so I can walk out without anyone giving me a second glance.

Still, I can only feel like I've gotten away with it when I get out and away from the base. Then I have to think about staying safe to find a cure for Jun. It won't help her if I get hurt or killed on the way.

Now, I can only hope that no one noticed I wasn't supposed to be leaving…

"Daisuke!"

Uh-oh.

I turn around and face Taichi. Not much point trying to get away. It'd be dangerous _and_ he runs faster than me. "Hey Tai!" I greet him, trying to act like nothing's wrong. I just hope he didn't see my note…

"I saw your note," he says, as soon as he's caught up to me. I stop smiling, and he looks me straight in the eye. "You know how dangerous this is, Daisuke. What makes you think they'll just give you the cure?"

I shake my head, fighting back tears. "I can't just _sit_ there! She's my sister! If there's a chance I can save her, I don't care. You'd do the same for TE, don't pretend you wouldn't!"

He nods. "That's true. But you remember what happened seven years ago…"

"I don't care," I say again, stubbornly. "You might have more important things to do, fine. But she's _my_ sister. I'm gonna do whatever I can to save her, no matter what!"

"Okay, okay." He gives me a faint smile. "I understand what you're doing. I don't really like _how_ you're doing it, but I know why. And I can't say I approve, but I'm not going to stop you."

I felt elation rushing through me, and relief. "You're gonna let me go?"

"Yeah." Taichi pats me on the shoulder. "But just remember one thing: they're dangerous. They don't like us, and if they think you've been changed by being up here, they'll probably like you even less. Don't let them see that you've got any kind of powers. Okay?"

"Okay!" I agree, enthusiastically. Considering how hard it is for me to actually _use_ my powers, I don't think that's going to be a problem. And I can control it if I get mad.

"All right. Good luck." He gives me another pat and turns around to head back, only pausing once to say, "Be careful." Then he's gone.

Taichi never was good at good-byes.

I shrug a little, and then turn away from the base and head off into the open space again. I still have a long way to go, after all. A _very_ long way.


	2. Part 02

**Ground Level**

 **Part Two**

TAICHI

"Dai's done something stupid, hasn't he."

"Huh?" I blink. To be honest, I'd thought Jun was asleep. Sora had advised rest and given her a bit of that herb mixture that she and Izzy had spent ages researching, to help her sleep. She'd been so quiet.

However, she's awake now.

And waiting for an answer.

"Uh, what makes you think that?" I stall weakly.

"Easy. He hasn't been to see me in ages . . . and then there's the way Sora's been acting, chattering away to me like a lunatic, as if she's trying to distract me, while you've been quieter than Iori." Jun levels herself up, so she's resting on one elbow. "So spill, Taichi. What has my idiot brother done now?"

If I've learned anything over the years it's that arguing with a Motomiya is next to useless.

"He left yesterday, to go get help for you."

Jun snorts. "And where did he think he was going to get that? Unless-not back to the underground-"

"Jun," I take her hand. "He's going to be careful."

She stares at me. "He didn't-Taichi, they'll kill him-"

"Shush, calm down," I tell her. "Daisuke can take care of himself-"

"NO HE CAN'T!" I take a step back as Jun turns on me. "This is Daisuke we're talking about! My little brother!"

She looks as though she can't decide whether she wants to hurt someone or burst into tears. I decide to chance the former and put a hand round her shoulders.

"He's not as reckless as he was, and he knows the dangers."

"But even so, the underground . . . does he really think?"

"Why not? It makes sense-we don't have the skills or the answers. They might."

"They didn't have the answers seven years ago," Jun leans against my arm like she needs the comfort. "Taichi-what if-" the questions trails off. "You remember."

I do.

I would much rather I didn't.

Seven years ago.

There were hundreds, maybe a thousand of us kids. We were the parentless ones, the idle mouths that were supposedly draining the city's resources. Most of our parents had died from exposure to the magic, another reason to want us gone. We were being herded-there is no other way to put it-out across the wasteland surrounding the entrance to the city, with the city guards following us on four wheel drives, nice and safe in their climate-controlled protective suits while we walked. If we stopped or lagged behind, as many of us were starting to do, they stopped too and forced us to continue.

We'd already walked farther than most of us had walked in our lives-and on terrain that was new and hard. The sun stung our eyes, still used to the half light of the tunnels.

Everything was different. The sky so high above-the wide open space, the intense feeling of insecurity. Already a few kids had broken down sobbing. The guards had roughly forced them back to their feet and yelled at us all to keep on moving. I think I'd have been terrified-if I hadn't been worried about Takeru.

Somewhere among the rush, somewhere in the mass of pushing bodies I'd lost Takeru. He'd been trailing beside me one moment and then, when I looked back, he was gone.

I didn't know what had happened to him, whether someone had simply pushed in front and he'd lost me, or whether he'd been one of the ones that couldn't keep up and had dropped back-

I had to find him. He'd given up his whole life for Hikari, and I had to make that up to him. I also had to make it up to Yamato-

"Takeru!" There was no question about it. He had to be all right. I wouldn't let it be any other way. "Takeruuu!" Although I was getting annoyed looks from the kids around me, I yelled again. "Takeru!"

"Taichi? Taichi!"

"Daisuke?"

He was an old neighbor of ours, from back when we still had parents. I pushed over to him.

"You all right?"

That hadn't been what I'd intended to say, but something about him had made me pause, my flippant greeting unsaid.

"I've lost Jun!" Daisuke blurted. "They separated us and now I can't find her and no-one here knows where she's gone and I can't find anyone I know-"

"It's okay." On closer inspection those dirt smudges on his cheeks look a lot like tear stains-"Hey!" I get jostled hard from behind.

"Keep moving!"

"Come on, Daisuke. Sooner or later we'll have to stop for a break and then we'll find your sister," I pulled him after me. "In the meantime, stick close to me and I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?"

"But what if she's not all right?" Daisuke said, hand tightly fixed to my sleeve.

I laugh. "Your sister? Nah, Jun can take care of herself. Remember that time we were playing soccer in the service tunnels and she fell and tore her favorite shirt?"

"She says you pushed her," Daisuke said but he's sounding a bit happier.

"Pushed her? I was on the other side of the field! But that didn't stop her giving Yamato and me hell for weeks-"

I don't know what else I said as I continued to push through the moving crowd. I think it worked. Daisuke looked a bit more confident, although he didn't let go of me one inch.

"Okay, we'll take a break here!"

The guards stopped their vehicles and talked among themselves. Most of the people around me just sat down where they were. I would have liked to have joined them-my feet were ready to drop off!-but with most people sitting down, now was the perfect time to find-

"Takeru!"

"Taichi!"

If Takeru is surprised when I pull him into a hug, he doesn't show it. "Don't ever wander off like that again, you got it? I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," Takeru apologizes immediately. "This big kid pushed in front of me and I couldn't see you anymore."

"That's okay," I ruffle his hair. "Just mind you keep close to me." That reminds me of Daisuke, still hovering at my side. "You remember Daisuke, don't you Takeru?"

"Yes," Takeru smiles. "Hi Daisuke."

"Hi."

I look at them. They're no more than nine, both of them. They must be exhausted. "Why don't we take a break now, and look for Jun later, Daisuke? No use in getting tired out-besides, she might even be looking for you."

Daisuke nods slowly. "I guess."

"It's so quiet out here," Takeru says suddenly.

"Quiet?" Daisuke and I look at him as if he's gone nuts. There are kids crying and talking and shouting all over the place-

"Well you know," Takeru shrugs. "There's no machine noises."

He's right-I hadn't even realized it before but it's been missing all along. "Well that suits me! Now I won't have to try to sleep over top of it at night!"

"I guess-" Takeru doesn't sound convinced.

"Oh come on, Takeru, who knows what living without machines is like? You might like it."

"Without machines?" Daisuke sounds worried.

Way to go, Taichi, they'd probably never even thought of that.

"Yeah. Like . . . camping."

"Camping?"

"I was four when it happened and we had to go underground. Before we did though my parents took us camping. We built a fire and slept in tents and it was fun!"

"Line up and we'll give you a drink!"

"Hey, you two to stay here and rest. I'll bring you back a drink."

The line's quite long but I get in fast. The guard lets me take two cups when I explain I'm getting them for a friend.

"Thanks Tai!"

"Yeah, thanks Taichi."

"No problem," I pat Takeru's head again, then rejoin the queue.

This time though I'm out of luck. The guard remembers me from before and refuses to give me a drink. Nothing I say does any good and in the end another guard just comes and lifts me bodily out of the way and dumps me several meters away.

I get up, scowling at the guard's back. Honestly, does it hurt them to give out water? On the bright side neither Takeru or Daisuke saw that so maybe-

"Excuse me," I blink at a short red headed kid who has placed himself in front of me. "I couldn't help but notice what happened before. It's highly unfair that you should be disadvantaged for taking care of your friends so-" I blink again as he pulls out a canteen. "Would you like to share my water?"

He doesn't need to ask twice.

"Thanks a lot," I tell him, when I return it. "How did you get that?"

He shrugs. "It struck me as the sort of object it would be fortuitous to have on the surface. I brought quite a few useful things with me."

"Yeah, me too. I didn't expect this though," I look around at our group-we look like bedraggled refugees. "I should get back to Takeru and Daisuke."

"Yes, you probably should. It was nice meeting you, uh-?"

"Taichi. Yagami Taichi."

"Delighted to meet you. Izumi Koushiro."

"Uh-you don't want to join us, do you?" I ask, impulsively.

"It would probably be advantageous to all," he replies. "I feel that if we intend to survive, close networking will be vital."

"So I should take that as a yes?"

Takeru and Daisuke welcome Koushiro readily. Daisuke's disappointed that there is still no sign of Jun but Koushiro's comment that he's almost certain he saw a girl of Jun's description waiting in line for the water makes him happier.

"What do you think's going to happen to us?" Takeru asks.

"At some point the guards will probably just leave us and then we'll be on our own. Well, with whatever creatures the surface is home to-"

"Let's not think about that one until we have to, huh?"

"Hey," Daisuke says suddenly. "What's that kid doing?"

A boy a bit older than me had been working his way surreptitiously past the guards. He was now quite clearly heading towards the city.

"I do not approve of his choice of actions," Koushiro said. "I'm sure there's no chance of his being allowed back in the city."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the surface is polluted, right? Now that we'be been out here, we're polluted too so there's no way they'll want us back-"

"We could sneak in-" Daisuke's standing up-he's not going to try it-

"Don't," Takeru says. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I think the guards have seen him."

I stand too. Koushiro's right-the guards are going into a huddle. "Do you think we should warn him?"

"If we're wrong and the guards haven't seen him-"

The guards interrupt then.

"Right you lot, pay attention. This is the end of the road. From here on in, you're on your own. Don't expect any help from the city because you won't get it. And if you come back—" He's got a gun, and it's aimed at the kid-

He's not going to-he wouldn't-and then I realize he is.

I grab Daisuke and Takeru by their shoulders and spin them around, sort of pulling them towards me as I do so they end up with their faces in my shirt, and I'm holding onto them as if I can protect them from this and there's this enormous noise and he staggers and falls . . .

He doesn't get up again.

Someone screamed, and quite a few people are crying now-

The guard turns back to us. "Keep moving. You can stop when it gets dark, but if you try to come back-"

"What do we do?"

"We keep moving," I tell Takeru with gritted teeth.

Honestly, that kid didn't deserve that-none of us deserve that-

"What happened?" Daisuke asks, hesitating.

I pull him after me. "Don't look back."

"A capital suggestion," Koushiro doesn't sound so good. I look at him and he's pale-

"My hat!" Takeru yelps as his hat goes tumbling off his head and flies back towards the guards.

"Come back! Takeru-" I take off after him. The guard has his gun trained on him—"Takeru!" I pull him out of the way.

"He was just trying to get his hat!" I tell the guard. "He wasn't doing anything!"

"No one goes past this line," the guard said.

"But my hat-" Takeru protests. "Yamato gave it to me-its special!"

"Please?" I add. "It's a present from his brother-it's very important to him-"

"Oh fine." The guard puts down his gun. "But only the little one can go past."

"I'll wait right here, Takeru," I call. The guard and I give each other looks then turn away.

A brown haired girl is trying to argue with one of the guards. "But you don't understand! I do have parents! I'm not meant to be here, this is all a mistake!"

"Sure," the guards are not exactly sympathetic.

"But you must listen to me! I demand to be taken back to the base-"

I see the guards exchanging looks. "Bout time for another example?"

"You said it."

Oh no.

"Hey, there you are!" I grab a hold of the girls hand. "I've been looking all over for you! Now why don't you come and join the others-" I tug her away from the guards.

"Hey! I'm trying to have a conversation here-"

"It's going to be an extremely short conversation unless we go now-" I say, still tugging at her arm.

"Hey, Taichi! I found my hat!"

"That's great, Takeru-can you grab her other hand?"

"Hey!" the girls squeals as we succeed in dragging her after us. "Let me go!"

We release her as we reach Koushiro and Daisuke.

"Just what were you doing?" she demanded.

"What do you think? Saving your life!"

"My life was fine until this happened! I'm trying to go home and you-"

"Mimi?" Koushiro said faintly. "Tachikawa Mimi?"

"Huh?" Mimi blinked. "Oh, hi Koushiro. You're here too?"

"But why would you be here?" Koushiro wonders. "Your parents are fine."

"I know," Mimi nods. "And I was trying to explain that to the guards until this moron here-" she glared at me-"Interrupted."

"The guard was about to make another example out of her." I explained. "So I thought I'd do her a favor and save her life-of course, if I'd known she was going to be this whiney I wouldn't have bothered-"

Thwap.

I put a hand up to my stinging cheek. Mimi folded her arms.

"I'm not whining."

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid Tai was probably right. The guards won't let you back to the city now Mimi, no matter how many parents you have."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're out here, you're polluted, see? You can't go home, simple as that." Daisuke informed her.

Mimi gaped at us then burst into tears.

"I want my mother and father! I want my air-conditioning!"

"Hush," Koushiro told her. "You'll be all right."

"We'd better get moving again," I told the others. We did so. I tried to distract Takeru and Daisuke from what had happened and let Koushiro comfort Mimi. For one, it seemed to make him feel better. Two, I wasn't about to risk another slap like that. She could really hit.

After another hour a lot of people stopped walking. There seemed to be a debate about what to do next. Some thought we should keep walking until night like the guards said, some that it wouldn't matter what we did. We sat and watched two older boys who seemed to be contending for leadership of our group push each other around.

"What do you think we should do, Taichi?"

I chewed my lip. "I'm not sure. I think we should just wait till we know what we're up against-"

"Excuse me," a girl with light ginger colored hair said. "I'm looking for someone for a friend of mine. His name's Daisuke-"

"Motomiya?" Daisuke jumped up. "Are you looking for me?"

In answer the girl turned around and yelled. "Jun! I found him!"

"Daisuke!" Jun grabbed Daisuke in something between a hug and a strangle-"How dare you go off and scare me like that-"

"You were the one who went off, not me!" Daisuke protested. "Let go!"

"But anything could have happened-" Jun looked as if she wasn't going to give up on this.

"But it didn't! I was with Taichi-"Daisuke proclaimed as if that made everything all right.

"Listen you-" Jun launched right off into a lecture. Takeru and I snickered until the girl who was with Jun poked me.

"That was nice of you, taking care of Daisuke like that. He could have got really scared by himself."

"Yeah, well, he's a friend."

"My name's Sora. Do you mind if I hang around? I don't know anyone else here."

"That's fine by me," I said. "How do you others feel?"

"We could always use another sensible person," Koushiro said.

"I like her," Takeru nodded.

"Mimi?" I asked. "After all, you're in this too."

She blinked, wiping back tears. "Really?"

"As long as you don't plan on slapping me again."

"As long as you don't plan on calling me whiney," she said with the first smile I'd seen from her.

"Daisuke, Jun? You in?"

They broke off arguing.

"Of course we're in," Daisuke said.

"Then it's settled. No matter what happens from now on, we stick together, and we look after each other. Deal?"

The six of them answered unanimously. "Deal.'

"We survived," I tell Jun. "Remember that? We learnt how and we survived. Daisuke will be fine."

"You need to sleep," Sora says. "Give my herbal remedies a chance to work."

Jun smiles weakly, knowing as we do that there's not much Sora's herbs can do than merely delay the inevitable, but lies back down.

"See you, Tai."

"You too."

 _Tai,_ Sora uses the mind to mind contact that was a byproduct of our powers. She must have something important that Jun can't hear, to be using it at all- _Yeah?_

Next time you come to visit Jun, try not to touch her okay?

I swallow . . . if she's that bad- _How long do you think?_

A week, maybe ten days. Unless Daisuke gets back in time.

And the chances of him returning at all are slim.

YAMATO

"This way."

I follow obediently after Hikari, down a side tunnel. I have to duck to get through it, and I suspect that it isn't used often. I still don't know where we're going. Hikari spoke with Miyako, and then came back to lead me down a twist of metal caverns that seem to go nowhere. For all I know, we're going to this 'Miyako' person's personal compartment. Hikari was adamant in her refusal to tell me where, exactly, we were going.

I can't help being curious, though. And suspicious.

"Down here." She leads me into a downward sloping cave that goes to the right. It feels almost like walking in circles, or maybe spirals – we are going down, after all.

Then we reach another left turn, and we're twisting about again.

I gave up trying to follow the many turns and tunnels a long time ago. I think that I'm supposed to be confused – that might even be the purpose of the complicated path we're taking. Hikari – and, I'm almost positive, Miyako as well – does not want me to know exactly where I am. I'm starting to wonder if it's even a part of the city. It might be a separate area that can only be reached through all of this twisting and turning around underground. That would explain the hours we've already spent in the steel tunnels. I wouldn't be so irritated if I actually believed that was the reason. No, they're trying to confuse me, I'm positive. I would have preferred a blindfold; this is a waste of time.

"We're almost there," Hikari tells me softly. I think she can sense my irritation, but she obviously isn't going to give me a short cut. She's already decided that Miyako's cause is worth undertaking, if she's gone to all this trouble.

Inwardly, I sigh. _Great._

After a moment more of walking, Hikari stops and turns to the right, where a small panel of keys is built into the cold grey wall of the tunnel. My foster sister enters a rapid series of code, fingers flickering expertly as she types. Then she stops and waits patiently. A few seconds later, a section of the tunnel breaks smoothly into a door.

I'm not surprised. Then again, this is common enough with private or restricted areas.

The room we enter is definitely _not_ a private home. I discard that idea as soon as I take in the tiny single-room compartment. There is a small computer sitting on the desk, and various pieces of office equipment are set up neatly around the room. However, I notice one thing that belies the appearance of a simple office: there is another panel of keys at one side of the room – an entrance or exit into another room.

This Miyako person is obviously not someone working independently.

I start to wonder again where exactly we are.

There is a young woman of about Hikari's age – or perhaps a year older – sitting at the desk. She turns when we enter, and stands to greet us. "You must be Yamato," she says to me, straight away. There are large glasses on her face, and her hair hangs in limp purple strands. Her face is attractive, though, and she's slim and nicely shaped, despite the unflattering uniform she wears. "I'm Miyako."

I just nod.

She sighs. "I'll get right to the point, Yamato." She pushes up her glasses and stares at me seriously. "I'm asking you to do something that would get both of us punished if it were discovered. Seriously punished."

I raise an eyebrow. _That was… forward._

"But it's worth the risk," she continues, obviously seeing the apprehension I'm trying so hard to keep off of my face. "It means saving a life. And I don't know about you…" She gives me a wry smile. "… but it is certainly important to _me_."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Hikari nodding.

"You're going to have to leave sooner or later, at any rate," she tells me, shrugging. "Or, Hikari is. Unless she wants to die. If you wait a few months, someone else will _already_ be dead, and then it'll be _her_ turn."

"You've got my attention," I tell her. No need to add that the thought of Hikari being killed – or even being in _danger_ of being killed – chills me right to the core. She's all I have left of my brother… and she's like a sister to me.

That's clenched it. If what Miyako says is true, I am _definitely_ leaving. And Hikari is coming with me. No more questions about it. The only thing left to decide is whether I really need to take this extra person along.

All of this, of course, depends on whether or not Miyako is trustworthy.

"You're wondering if I can be trusted, aren't you?" she asks me. Her gaze is sharp, behind the glasses. She is dangerously intelligent, I can tell. I'm going to have to be cautious if I don't want her to trick me into something.

"Wouldn't you?" I answer, raising an eyebrow again.

She smiles. "I might. It depends on what you would be asking me about. But I do have facts to back me up. If you'll just take a look at these…" She pulls a few sheets of paper out from a drawer beneath her desk, then holds them out toward me. "Here."

I look over the sheets briefly, scanning rather than actually reading them. The text is a confidential report from the Mother Computer that runs our city. It's a full description of the 'untimely' death of one Ichijouji Osamu, a former government worker. His job, it appears, was very similar to the one Hikari is being trained for.

I look up before reading further. "This person is already dead, Miyako. What does this have to do with whoever you want us to take to the…?"

"Keep reading," she interrupts me. "And try to remember what it says. I'm going to have to burn those when you're finished with them, so don't let any of it slip by you. And trust me, it is important."

I look over at Hikari, who nods. "All right," I sigh. "Fine."

The rest of the report was a description of this 'Osamu' person's death. I start to understand why the file was confidential as I read it, and I wonder how Miyako managed to get her hands on it. Hacking the system, maybe. I won't doubt that she's intelligent enough.

Apparently, Osamu was an orphan in the care of the government. His job had been to power the Machine for our whole city – enough so that he _was_ the Machine. He'd started on the task approximately a year before the decision was made to move all of our cities down below the surface of the earth – getting everything ready, apparently. The job he was given _should_ have been one that twenty or more people handled together – for safety's sake. Apparently – and this made me angry – the government talked it over before people were actually moved into the underground cities permanently, and felt that it was more _efficient_ for one person to take on the responsibility until he or she burned out.

And that was exactly what happened to Ichijouji Osamu. Burned out. At age thirteen, he died of a heart failure.

Caused by being hooked up to a Machine since he was about four years old.

I crumple the paper in my hands. _Christ, people are just getting more and more_ stupid _! He was a kid! He was younger than Hikari! What the hell is our government system_ on, _anyway?_

"Great," I say to Miyako in a tightly controlled voice, handing back the papers. "Now that I'm completely pissed off with humankind in general, mind telling me what the hell your _point_ was?"

Okay, so it was rude. I'm not exactly in a pretty mood after reading _that_. People are such bloody idiots! What the _hell_ had they been thinking? Didn't they _know_ that that would happen? What kind of morons do we have running our city?

"The point," Miyako tells me simply, "is that they haven't changed that plan just because of Osamu's death."

I take back what I just said. People are not bloody idiots. They are bloody _disgusting_ idiots!

"I've calculated exactly how long it took Osamu's energy to wear out under the strain of the Machine," Miyako says, in a flat, practical tone of voice. "He was in need of serious medical help after eight years, six months, and eleven days. I haven't been able to pinpoint the hour, but I'm relying on data that's ten years old, and it's difficult to obtain in the first place. The burn-out occurred twelve days later. However, they realized that there would _be_ a burn-out after one year, two months, and six days. At that point, however, they had already hooked his replacement into a different sort of machine, for training."

"His replacement?" I glance at Miyako sharply.

"Yes." She nods. "They weren't sure at that point whether it was more useful to have someone who had actually _lived_ before being hooked up to the Machine, or someone who had been trained from a very young age to _be_ the Machine. Osamu was their guinea pig the first time."

"And who was the second?" I ask. By this point, I'm fairly certain I have a good idea of who it is that she wants me to take along. I have a feeling I'm going to have to agree, too.

"I'm getting to that," she answers, and then resumes her explanation. "The training machine was designed to react – to its operator, anyway – exactly the way the real Machine would. The difference was that the training machine had no harmful effects on the human hooked into it – and, of course, it didn't do anything useful. Osamu's replacement was hooked into the _real_ Machine immediately after the original power source died. No difference was noted by the new subject – who wasn't informed of the switch – and everything continued as usual."

"And now… what?" I think I know what's coming, but I give her the chance to tell me.

"And now it's been seven years, six months, and fifteen days since then," Miyako says. "That's why Hikari is being trained. She's the new replacement, and she'll take over the job in a year, when the current power source burns out just like Osamu did. _Unless_ you take her away, where they can't get to her."

I nod. "But that's not all, is it?"

Miyako shakes her head. "No… but you have to know by now what I'm going to ask you, Yamato. The Machine is currently being powered by Ichijouji Ken – Osamu's younger brother. He's sixteen years old, and he's been hooked up to some form of machine for fifteen of those years." She looks me straight in the eyes, her gaze intense and deadly serious. "You might think I'm being too emotional, _Mister_ Ishida, but I _do not_ want him to die. He's had one year of freedom, and can't even remember it. As long as it's _possible_ for me to give him more, I'm going to try."

I nod. "All right. Why?"

She seems to expect the question. "Because I like to think that human nature isn't as cruel as _they_ are making it seem to be. I want to think I'm better than that, but if I know about this and do nothing, then I'm just as hateful."

"Good enough." I give her a brief, humorless smile. "I'd look pretty bad if I refused _now_ , wouldn't I? Anyway, I'm willing to take on your crusade for a better humankind. Since I have to take Hikari anyway, it'd be pretty cruel to leave this 'Ken' behind, wouldn't it?"

She returns the smile. "Thank you."

I shrug. "It's nothing. Besides, if we have your help, we can get safety suits from you to protect us from the atmosphere."

Now it's her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are you planning on returning?"

"No," I admit. "Not really. But I'd rather not turn into some kind of mutant. If it's safe, we'll take them off later on."

"That's a good idea," she agrees. "I've completed a device that should be sufficient to replace Ken for a few days. They won't know that he's gone until then, so if you can make it to the surface and as far away from the entrance as possible before then, it would be best."

"I'll remember that."

She hesitates for a moment, then looks from me to Hikari, and back again. "Would you like to meet up with Ken Ichijouji right now?"

I exchange a brief glance with my foster sister, then let out a long breath. "Sure."

KEN

If there's one part of my work I take pride in above all else, it's the shield, generated by a combination of machine and magical powers, that keeps this colony safe. In all the time I've been in charge of monitoring its performance, it hasn't so much as flickered. No one could do a better job than me-which is why I've been able to dismiss Inoue's remarks.

She's obviously making it up-I'm that important to the safety of this city, no risks would be taken with me. I've got the best security around me-the actual me-night and day. Which makes the fact she was able to talk to me at all slightly worrying.

I checked her records though, and she's a dedicated technician, with nothing against her apart from a slight tendency to question superiors. After much deliberation I decide not to pass the matter onto the councilors. I don't want them to think I'm easily panicked by a breakdown of routine.

I'm sure Inoue got the message that her tricks won't work on me, and that she'll give up. If she doesn't . . .

I'm scanning the shield's generators again for abnormalities, when a message interrupts me.

That itself is unusual.

Although the message is marked low priority, the only ones who even know how to contact me are the councilors, and the technicians immediately in charge of my life-control systems.

And, I learn, as I process the message, Ishida Hikari.

The message, much like Hikari herself, is economical and practical.

Ichijoji-san,

I do not wish to disturb you but if it is possible, I would like to communicate with you. Monitor 24, the tech support room 12.

Ishida Hikari.

Well although unusual, that shouldn't be any inconvenience.

I finish process of the main shield, then open the port.

Hikari.

Hello Ken-san. Thanks for replying.

Hikari still clings to the human courtesies. I see them as an incomprehensible waste of time. If a job has to be done, it should be done, no buts, ifs, or thank-yous. She still has a lot to learn.

Is there a problem?

Yes, one I require your assistance with.

There is a slight hesitation before she types the next words. I open the links to the back-up shield and begin processing that, wondering why Hikari would hesitate. She is not given to acting on impulse, otherwise she would not have been chosen as my back-up, even despite her fortuitous personal circumstances.

When her answer comes I am surprised.

My brother is uncertain about allowing me to continue in the programme. I would like him to meet you, in order that he may be able to see what the result of my training will be and withdraw his objections.

 _That is illogical,_ I reply. _After all, your brother is not your actual brother and has power of guardianship over you only in name. If the Council so wished, they could override any objection he made with no opposition._

It was no circle inside the ring of techs and med staff connected with the machine programme that a great deal of Hikari's appeal as a candidate had been the fact that she was without relatives. One of the orphaned children proscribed for the surface, she'd somehow eluded deportation. Her records had not stood up to prolonged examination by the council in the course of her selection for the program. However, rather than summarily deport her, the council had decided to waive certain codes-expecting a certain amount of gratitude. The exchange had been successful so far. Hikari, till now, had been the perfect candidate.

 _Even so Ken-san,_ Hikari replies with evenly typed response. _I would like very much for Yamato to withdraw his objection._

I'd previously considered Hikari one of the more pragmatic members of the city. This sudden display of unaccountable emotion was most disquieting.

It would have no significant result.

It would make Yamato happier to know I was in good hands, and it would make me happier to know he was happy.

That did have a kind of sense, even if it was based on emotion. Certainly Hikari would be able to function more efficiently without the worry of her brothers disapproval hanging over her.

In that case I will obtain clearance for you to bring him to techs room 01.

Thank-you, Ken-san.

I close the port and open another one, this time to the manager of security instructing him that Hikari Ishida and a visitor are cleared to visit me.

That done I settle back to wait. To be honest, I'm curious to see what sort of person Ishida Yamato is. He must be important to Hikari for his approval to matter so much to her. Although I've dismissed all emotional bonds as constraining and depleting of energy, she insisted on returning home every night to share meals with him, something that has slowed her process in adapting to her suit. Why then?

I have a free minute in between data transfers to satisfy my curiosity some. Yamato's profile is that of many of the new adult members of our city, born on the surface, but raised underground. Like many of the ones old enough to remember the surface, he has adapted to underground life with a fair degree of success. He holds two positions, kitchen staff on tech level 5 4 days a week, and a radio operator for the other 3 in tech room 7, level 5, in all probability a result of his father's skill in that area. A lack lustre record, he is reported to be cynical and independent.

He's also nineteen.

That would be Osamu's age, if . . .

If.

Ken-san, your visitors are here.

Acknowledged. Allow them to proceed.

I sigh, and key in the command for my visor to be detached, shutting down all but the essential parts of the program as I do so. Flicking the last switches I slide back the protective shield that separates me from the rest of the room.

The light rips through my head. I wince, putting a hand up to protect myself.

Damm the techs. I've told them the lights needed to be dimmed-they're giving me headaches more and more lately-

"Ken-san."

It takes me a moment to register the greeting.

"Hikari." Her brother stands behind her, looking at me with an expression of-what, I'm not sure. "And this must be Yamato."

"Yes. I'm pleased to meet you." He stretches his hand out.

Hikari gently pushes his hand away. "Ken-san considers this type of formality unnecessary."

"It impedes efficiency," I state.

"And Ken is nothing if not efficient."

I haven't heard the voice before, but there is something in the tone that allows me to recognize Inoue Miyako before I turn around. "Something other people could learn much from. Have you come to waste more of my time?"

Her eyes flash. "I've come to save your life."

I scan the room quickly. Darn, no techs-it must be late.

"Your scare tactics were useless before Inoue-"

"You didn't hear me out, Ichijoji. I have facts-"

"Which I am not interested in. I know the machine inside and out-I've been in it my entire life. There is nothing you can tell me about it that I don't know." I turn back to Hikari and Yamato who have been silent, during this exchange.

"I apologize for Miss Inoue. I'm not sure what she is trying to accomplish but she will be removed shortly."

"Actually, Ken-san," Hikari states softly. "We're here at Miyako's request."

I stare at her, my summons to the floor security manager unfinished. A mistake.

I yelp as under my touch the contact link goes down.

"What did you just do?"

"Closed the port. I don't want anyone to interrupt this little chat," Miyako says, hands moving fluently over her keyboard. "I've studied the machine for years, Ken. I've taken down all your communication abilities-trust me, I'm good at this. Any attempt you make to override me, I can stop."

Oh yeah?

I subtly turn my attention to rerouting a few of my data channels.

"And the point of all this is?"

"Saving your life," Miyako repeats.

"I thank-you for the kind thought," I say. "But it is unnecessary-I am perfectly satisfied with my current situation."

"For now you are," Miyako says. "But what happens when your strength wears out? You are already feeling the effects of prolonged exposure to the machine. You need more hours rest than you used to, you complain of increasing headaches-"

"That is the techs fault. If they'd just reduce the wattage of the lightbulbs like I'd asked them too-"

Yamato blinks. "But these lights are dimmed-"

"Got it!" Hikari says suddenly. She's at one of the techs computers. "He bypassed the normal communications links, just like you said he would."

"Good. So you've blocked his messages?"

"Blocked and deleted."

I clench my fists.

-They've out maneuvered me.

"What are you doing?"

"What is necessary to save your life." Miyako starts loading things out of her backpack. "Yamato, there is some parts in that cupboard there. Bring me them."

I watch sullenly as she starts to assemble something. Hikari knows the machine-she could stop anything I try to do from within the system. Instead I look at Miyako's construction. A kind of generating device with a projector built in, and some sort of communication uplink-

"It'll never work. The techs see me everyday. They'll notice at once that I'm gone."

"Give me a little credit, Ken-san. I've been working in this room the last year. I think I know how to build a hologram that will accurately mimic your appearance long enough for this little baby to do its work." Miyako pats the now assembled machine proudly. "You're going to thank me for this one day, Ken."

"Somehow I sincerely doubt it," I tell her. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Miyako-you're not intending that we use this now?" Yamato sounds uncertain.

"It's the only way, brother dearest," Hikari says, flicking switches with a vengeance. "We have to act quickly-you know there's no other choice. We can't keep Ken out of communication for long without people noticing-"

"What about getting Ken out of here? He doesn't exactly sound as if he wants to co-operate-"

"He's getting out of here, if he has to be carried," Miyako says in a matter of fact tone.

"Carried," I said, my tone making it clear that was the only way, I'd be leaving this room. "Don't you think will be just a tad obvious, Miyako?"

"Not if there's a power failure in section 15," Miayko smiles.

"But there's still so much we need-" Yamato protests.

"I have the suits and everything you'll need stowed near the surface. Detention ward 3. Here's the access card to the block, this code here will allow you to override any door code, but of course you'll only need the one door. Cell a9."

Yamato looks at her. You can see the hesitation on his face-

"Yamato?" Hikari rises and takes his hand. "What do you think? I won't go without you-"

"It's just happening so fast," Yamato shakes his head. "I guess there's no turning back."

"Not if you want to escape charges," Miyako adds cheerfully.

Yamato doesn't seem to have heard her.

"Taichi wouldn't have hesitated."

That makes no sense to me but Hikari seems to understand, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Miyako, we're ready to go."

"Wonderful. Give me a second to make the transfer."

"If I can interrupt for just a moment," I snap-I really do not like the way this is going at all. "I am not ready to go, and I'm not going to, and even if the lights are off, I doubt people are going to not notice you carry me screaming through sector 16-"

"Then we'll just have to stop you from screaming," Hikari says with a sweet smile. I have an instant of fore-boding before I realise she's instructed my life support system to inject me with a plethora of sleeping drugs.

"You are all going to pay for this-" I say, as the drugs override my system completely. Thelast words I hear before I blackout completely are Yamato's.

"He really doesn't sound happy about this."

DAISUKE

It's getting dark.

I rise up a little from my low crouch, in the bushes. They won't be able to see me as well in the dark, and if I stick to the shadows, I'll be an almost impossible target to hit. They won't want to waste their bullets, not if I'm staying back and not trying to duck past into the gateway.

When I first made it back to the entrance area, I was so relieved I got really stupid. I mean, really. I actually started running forward! Luckily, I didn't get that close, because the guards reminded me why kids don't go near that area any more – by shooting at me. I ducked into the forest, and they kept their guns pointed that way, not even letting me get close enough to talk.

I've been waiting for night time so I can go try to ask for help.

I pass time by watching the guards. They talk and laugh, like what's happening up here is some weird joke that only they can find funny. I wonder how funny they'd find it after facing a mutated bear on a rampage. That thought makes me smile, a little. I take a look at their clothes, grey contamination suits, boots, and helmets – all stuff that keeps them from being polluted by the atmosphere. It's a funny name for them, contamination suits. Like the suits are contaminated. They should call them _anti_ -contamination suits; that seems like it'd make more sense.

But I'm just a stupid surface kid, so what do _I_ know?

I think it's dark enough to sneak out… Moving slow, I slip out of the bushes and slowly approach. It's all concentration, again. Concentrate on my movements, concentrate on my footsteps… Always concentrate. It's super important, and I've never forgotten. Not after the first time…

"Is it safe to come back?" I peered into our old base, looking for any of the weird monsters that had attacked it the last time we were staying there. The place was quiet, though. "Is there magic left over?"

Beside me, Izzy shook his head. "It wouldn't make any sort of difference if there were," he answered, a wry grin on his face. "We've already undergone some rather significant changes. I believe that this is as far as we can go unless it gets beneath our skin."

"Whatever you said, dude." I scratched my head, not really understanding many of the words he used, but getting the basic meaning. "You're the genius."

Taichi figured out some time ago that we had been changed from being out in the atmosphere of the surface. For one thing, we could all talk mind-to-mind if we tried. And for another, we got weird powers. Taichi could burn stuff, and Sora could heal things. Koushiro could use lightening, and Jun could walk through anything that wasn't alive. Mimi could tell when things were moving, even from far away, and Takeru could make plants grow faster. Up until then, they were the only ones who had powers.

"Don't be dumb, squirt!" Jun said, ruffling my hair as she marched past me. "There's nothing here!"

"Wait, Jun!" Taichi suddenly jumped forward. "We don't know if – "

We knew a second later, because one of the mutated rabbits that had driven us out earlier jumped out at my sister, landing on the upper half of her body with a growl and knocking her to the ground. She screamed, then shut her mouth as fast as she could. It wasn't a good idea to offer things with bad magic a chance like that.

"Jun!" I tried to run forward, but Takeru held me back.

"Don't, Daisuke!" he told me. "You could get attacked too!"

"I don't care!" I ripped out of his grip and tried again to run forward. That time Taichi stopped me. "That's my sister! Let go!"

Jun was fighting back with her knife, teeth clenched tight to keep from screaming. The thing grabbed her hair and pulled hard, and she let out a little 'mmph' of pain, eyes tearing.

 _"Get off her, you creep!" I yelled, struggling with Taichi. My thoughts were swimming 'round and 'round…I couldn't even think straight any more, I was angry and afraid and all that kept going through my mind, over and over, was:_ get it off her, get it _off_ her…!

 _The sticks I'd been carrying for firewood – which I'd dropped – suddenly jerked to life, started moving. I was so angry… I couldn't think straight, and didn't want to._ Get it off her _…_ get it off _…_ get it off _…Taichi yelled as he got pelted with sticks and rocks and other loose objects. He was trying to shield me even though I wasn't moving and yelling something at the others about getting down. I was too mad and too confused to care._

My mind spun around and did flips and twirls. I heard yelling and screaming, and I just stood there. There were black spots in front of my eyes, and my head felt light.

The creature that had been fighting with Jun let out a shriek, of fear and pain, and leaped off of her, crashing through one of the already-broken windows and running off at top speed. I watched it go, feeling really, really tired all of a sudden…

Then I fell down.

After that, I learned to concentrate.

The guards don't even notice me coming. That's a great way to get in a lot of trouble up here. You _always_ have to know when something's getting closer. Anyone in our group would've known I was coming before I got within a _mile_ of them.

My heart's beating hard; I'm scared. I don't want to die. I've lived through monster attacks and real bad magic storms. If I'm going to die, I want it to be when all my friends are around and I've fought as long as I possibly can. I don't want to be shot out here where no one will even know and I'll turn into a lonely skeleton while wild mutant creatures eat the flesh off my bones.

No, no, _no!_ I shake my head and keep moving forward. They won't kill me. I won't let them. Besides, I need something to help Jun. I think about my sister as I get closer and stop where the nearest shadows are. I'm very close to the ground.

Gathering up every little bit of courage in me, I call out quietly. "Are you gonna listen to me yet?"

It's kinda fun to watch the guards react. They start, and point their guns where they think my voice came from. They're way off. I feel more confident.

"I don't wanna try and get in," I say, hoping with everything in me that they'll actually _listen_ this time. "I just wanna talk. Please listen to me."

"Talk?" One of them laughs. "Fine. Talk." He holds up his gun. "But don't come any closer, or we'll shoot."

I glance at the gate leading down into the underground. It's dark and spooky. I'm not even sure I'd want to go back there any more. "I need to talk to a doctor or a scientist," I tell them, still crouched low. "Can you get one?"

They all start to laugh at that. I don't see what's so funny… "Oh yeah, sure, kid!" one of them snickers. "Since everyone in here is at the immediate disposal of every dirty little brat who comes by, huh?"

My fists clench, but I keep the anger under control. "I need to know how to heal magic when it's in a person," I tell them, through clenched teeth. "Otherwise my sister's gonna die."

None of them are listening to me any more; they're making nasty comments and laughing really loud. All of them still have their guns pointed at where they think I'm hiding, though.

"Why aren't you _listening_ to me?" I shout, my fists clenching and unclenching around the loose dirt beneath them. I'm concentrating hard on keeping my magic inside. "My sister's in trouble!"

"Yeah, and how is that _our_ problem, huh?" one of them says, still sniggering. "Tons of you kids die up here every day. We can't do anything about it – it's not _our_ fault."

"But you gotta call a doctor!" I plead, desperate and furious and really, really scared. I think about Jun, and want to cry. "I just need to talk for a minute, that's _nothing!_ "

"Uh huh. And how're we s'posed to get a doctor up here, huh?" The first guy smirks at me. "They got more important things to worry about than little punk kids with sick sisters. Not one of them's even gonna come _near_ the surface, not for _your_ sort!"

My vision's getting red. I clench my teeth and try harder to keep it in, but it's not as easy when I'm really mad. The guards cry out in alarm as their guns jump slightly. I feel fear taking over anger, and get myself controlled again.

There's a series of ominous clicks as they ready their guns. "What the hell was that?" one of them demands, sounding very angry and afraid.

I shut my eyes and keep quiet. Taichi would've known what to do…

But I'm not Taichi.

Someone swears, in one of those quiet, tense tones. "Think he's gone?"

"No way." Well, at least they're taking me seriously. "The kid's out there. Keep your eyes peeled. I'm going to report this." I open my eyes as the form of one of the guards disappears into the deep blackness of the gateway.

 _I'm screwed,_ I think. _Damn, damn,_ damn _! Now what?_

I don't want to leave. I still need the cure for Jun. There shouldn't be any reason why they can't just _give_ it to me… I want to cry, or scream. _It's not fair! What's the matter with them, anyway?_ I hate them. They're jerks.

Taichi _told_ me they wouldn't tell me anything. I just couldn't believe it. Why is there a problem with just _telling_ me? I'd never have to come back… and it wouldn't hurt them any! All I want is to help my sister! I don't wanna pollute their precious underground with my dirty self! I just wanna get that cure and get back home and save Jun. So how come no one is _listening_ to me?

"Hey… kid!"

I look up. One of the guards is looking around hesitantly. He's a lot less rude than he was a few minutes ago. I feel hopeful again. "Yeah?"

He stares at where he thinks my voice came from. "You didn't say your name – aren't you going to tell us who you are? Who's your sister?"

I think he's trying to distract me from killing him or something.

"Daisuke," I say. Not like it's a big deal. Ooh, they know my name. So what? "My sister's name is Jun. Are you gonna tell me how I can save her?"

All that I get as an answer is silence.

I think I should've thought this over a little more. Maybe if I'd convinced Taichi to help, we could've made some kind of plan and got them to agree. Taichi could've done it. I'm sure of it, because he _always_ knows what to do.

But I can do this… I can! It's for my sister, and I _have_ to!

"All right, Daisuke." A new voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up, and see another person in a contamination suit, standing near the entrance. "Come out where we can see you, and we'll send out a doctor to talk with you."

Success! I grin to myself. _Daisuke, you are the man!_ But I still don't get up. "How do I know you're not gonna shoot me?" I'm not _that_ stupid.

There's some talking, which I can't hear, and then all the guns are thrown to the ground. The guards still stand ominously in front of the gateway, though – they're ready to catch me if I make a run for the underground.

Like I _want_ to go down there. Please.

"Okay." I stand up slowly and walk a little closer, still keeping my distance. I don't know how close they'll let me get before they decide I'm _too_ close. "Where's the doctor?"

"Come over here," the new guy urges me. "He isn't going to be leaving the tunnel, so we will allow you to come near it and talk with him."

I walk forward a few more steps, and stop a couple of feet away from the entrance. "All right," I say, feeling braver now that I'm getting what I need. "Can I talk to him now?"

"I'll be there in a second…"

I look toward the tunnel. A tall man is hurrying toward us, wearing the familiar contamination suit. Actually, he looks like he might be just a little older than Taichi, Sora, and Jun. He's got neat glasses and shoulder-length dark hair. He stops near the entrance and smiles at me.

"You must be Daisuke," he says. "I'm Dr. Jyou Kido. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah – ditto." I relax a little and smile back. This guy wouldn't hurt a fly.

I wonder if he'd last long on the surface.

"I was told that you knew someone who needed medical help," Jyou continues. "I've been studying the process of treating surface-related injuries, and we've made quite a bit of progress since you were sent up here. Can you tell me what the problem is?"

I tell him about the puddle Jun saw – in case it was important – and how the trees attacked us with their vines when we went to check it out. Then I tell him how the vines wrapped Jun up, and how her foot was cut when we got her free. "And Sora says it has magic in it," I finish. "Sora's our healer, and she _knows_ this stuff. But Jun's gonna die, or it's gonna make her a monster, unless you guys have something that'll help."

"All right." Jyou nods. "I can help you, but you'll have to do this before it spreads far enough to reach her heart. _Then_ you'd have it all over her body, and there's no way you could get it out. That'll give you two days – maybe three."

"Two days," I repeat. _It'll only take me one to get back!_ I'm full of so much relief and happiness and pride, it feels like I'm gonna burst. "Okay!"

"Good. Now, by this point, her foot will have a huge, puffy wound – something really swollen," Jyou tells me. I can tell he's using simpler words than he would usually, so I can understand. Izzy does that too, all the time. "You need to take a clean knife and cut that open. It'll start oozing and bleeding, but you need to drain all of the pus out of there – and don't let it touch anyone. When you've done that, tie a rope around the top of her leg – tightly. It'll cut off the circulation, and that'll stop any of this magic from getting into other parts of her body. Give it about an hour, and it'll drain _itself_ out of her." He shrugs. "None of us can figure out why that works, but we've experimented with others who were hurt that way, and they're fine." He smiles again. "After that, bandage up the cut so that nothing can get at it again until it's healed."

"Does… she need medicine or anything?" I shift a little, feeling a prickly sensation on the back of my neck – like a warning. But there isn't any kind of danger around… "Like pills, or… syrup?"

"No, don't worry." Jyou laughs a bit, but not like he's making fun of me. "She'll be back on her feet in a few hours, and in less than a day, she'll be her old self again. You won't need any kind of medicine."

"Thanks!" I beam at him, wishing I could do something to let him know how grateful I am. "Dude, I never knew doctors were so nice! You're the best, thank you! _Thank_ you!" I can't help it; I laugh and jump up and down with excited happiness. _I'm gonna help Jun! She's gonna be okay! And now we can –_

Something hard raps me on the head, and my vision is suddenly filled with little black stars…

"Hey!" I hear Jyou yelp, as I fall back, dazed, into the arms of one of the guards who snuck up behind me. "What are you doing? I just gave him what he came for; he wasn't a danger! Why…?"

"You were a distraction, Dr. Kido," the smooth voice says. "We appreciate your help in capturing this changeling surface boy. Thank you ever so much."

"But… but…" Jyou sounds like he's sputtering. My head lolls back and forth. So many pretty colors… Like a rainbow… " _Why?_ " he demands, finally.

"We were told he may have some strange, new abilities, possibly caused by the unnatural components in the atmosphere. Our intent is to study and experiment."

"He just wanted to help his sister!" Jyou sounds really distressed. "What are you going to do with him?" My vision's going all black at the edges…

"Observe whether or not he can endure extreme conditions. Perhaps force or trick him into displaying any new… attributes."

"No!" Jyou gasps. I blink a little, and my eyes go blurry. The lids are too heavy to lift… I'm too heavy to move… I'm picked up like a sack of vegetables and tossed over someone's shoulder. And I'm so sleepy… too sleepy… My head hurts… "But… what if… he _can't_ endure extreme conditions? What if he _dies?_ "

It's getting blacker. I start to drift off, away from my achy head…

"Then we'll know for next time, won't we?"


	3. Part 03

**Ground Level**

 **Part Three**

TAICHI

"Please Tai?"

"No."

"Please Tai?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Mimi!"

She blinked brown eyes prettily at me. "What?"

"I am not going to say yes, just because you keep asking," I folded my arms. "No means no."

"But Tai," she protested. "It's not like it will take that long. And you're not doing anything anyway."

"I happen to be thinking," I said stiffly.

"Moping," she corrected, alarmingly accurate. "And no, I haven't been in your head. It's obvious to even the little kids you're upset." She turned me round so I could see where the kids were playing, under the watch of Iori. She was right, they did seem to be more listless than usual.

"Come on, Tai. It'll cheer them up, I'll get a decent bath, and it might even make you feel better."

I allowed her to tug me to my feet. "Oh, all right."

"Yay!" Mimi cheered, throwing her arms around me. "Oh, thank-you so much, Tai!"

The hotel had a large swimming pool in an outdoor courtyard. When we found it, it had been pretty disgusting-all overgrown with weeds and junk. But Izzy and Mimi between them had found the chemicals needed to clean it out-they'd even come up with a way to fill it with fresh water from a nearby stream. The result was an obvious success.

I pulled off my shirt and dumped it by the side of the pool. I kept my shorts on-I had an audience, of not just Mimi but the little kids too.

I grumbled a little bit, just for show. I actually relished opportunities such as these in which I could use my power without having to worry about hurting anything.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Mimi asked.

I grinned. She'd moved just close enough to the edge that-

"Auurgh! Tai! You did that on purpose!"

"Did what, Mimi?" I blinked in feigned innocence. "Did I get you wet when I dived in?"

"I'm drenched!"

I smirked, treading water. "Hey, this isn't so bad. It's not cold at all. I don't think you need me Mimi-"

"Aw," one of the littler kids protested. "But it's so much better when you do the water for us."

I grin at him. "Is that so? Well, in that case, I shall get to work."

The kids cheer.

I lean back in the water peacefully.

They're such good kids. All of them are young, kids born on the surface to parents who were in no way ready for them. Most of their mothers were young, younger than Takeru. They didn't choose to become parents-there are no methods of birth control on the surface. If the kids survive the first month or so, they're usually abandoned by mothers who can't cope-a lot of girls have started coming here, especially after the news of Sora got round. They usually keep theirs-but more don't. The little one, who smiled at me?

We just found him, alone in the middle of nowhere, no food, nothing.

That people could be so heartless, especially after all we've been through-our own abandonment by the underneath.

It really makes me mad.

And that is what I need.

My power comes most easily when I'm angry and I'm angry now.

It's not fair that these kids just got left.

It's not fair that their mother's didn't have any help, any choice.

It's not fair that so many of us died.

It's not fair that Jun is dying now.

It's not fair that Daisuke probably won't come back-

The water around me is boiling now. I increase that heat, driving it out to the edge of the pool so that all the water is warmed through. It feels good to vent my anger like this, wear it out and not hurt anybody.

When I stop, my head feels clearer. Perhaps Mimi was right. I did need this.

"Yay! Thank-you Tai!"

"Thank-you!"

The kids cannonball into the water happily. Mimi follows a bit more sedately, swimming over to me.

"How are you?"

"Feeling better," I admit.

"That's good. I was beginning to worry. Tai . . ." she sighs, gently touching my cheek. "None of us want to loose Jun, but you don't have to take responsibility."

She always surprises me. I should be used to this-after all, her power of reading people's emotions has been with us since the early days. But still . . .

"Thanks Mimi. But she is my responsibility. You all are."

"Maybe, but we make our own choices. Don't forget that."

I leave her and the kids and climb out of the pool. Takeru and Iori are watching disgruntled.

"Can you remember how long it took us to convince the kids they needed to be cleaned and to get them in the pool?" Iori said.

"We should have got Taichi to help us, obviously," Takeru smiled.

"Obviously," I smirk. "You're back from patrol?"

"Yeah. I thought you might like to tell Koushiro to move those warning signs. Where they are now, they're hidden by the trees, we almost didn't see them."

"Great," I sighed. "Izzy!"

He's appropriated a room to himself in order that he might work without being disturbed on whatever his current project is. Whether it be his collection of maps, his notes on everything we need to know for survival, taken from the books we've scavenged for him, or the machines he builds us, like the pump he made for the pool, he's always working on something.

I'm not that surprised when he doesn't answer immediately. He often gets caught up in his work.

"Izzy?"

"Tai," the reply comes from somewhere to my left. A few moments later, Izzy appears wincing as he walks over to us awkwardly. "I've been sitting down too long."

"What was it this time?"

"Looking for ways of helping Jun. True, none of the medical journals we have contain anything about magic, but I'm sure that if I look hard enough, I'll be able to find a parallel treatment, something that can help-" He breaks off, noticing my expression. "Tai, is something wrong?"

"Where did you put the warning signs I asked you to put up?"

"About the trees? In the swamp, exactly like you said."

Just what I'd thought.

"They're not there now," Takeru said. "The signs are definitely amongst the trees."

"But there were no trees in the swamp," Izzy protests.

"Do you think someone moved the signs?" Iori asks.

"Either that," I say, heading for the wall. "Or the trees moved."

The hotel has a wall built around parts of it, another reason it makes such a great base. From here we post sentries and stuff. I climb up onto the wall, Izzy and the others close behind me.

"This isn't good."

"No," Izzy agrees. "Not at all."

"Tai? I think they've moved-even from when we saw them," Takeru said. "You can't even see the signs now."

I looked at the trees. Slowly but surely, they were surrounding us.

"What do we do now?" Iori asked.

"We call a meeting. And make sure no one goes anywhere near the swamp."

By the time we sit down to that meeting, a bare few hours later, fresh signs have been posted and Izzy is hard at work on what he calls project Herbicide. Everyone is present, down to the smallest children, and even they listen gravely as I outline this new threat. They're young, but that doesn't stop them from knowing danger when they encounter it.

"I hardly have to say that the swamp is out of bounds. Be very careful when you go out, and I think it would be wise if you were all to travel in pairs."

"When are we going to evacuate?" one of the kids asks.

I sigh. "We're not-for the moment, anyway."

"So we're just going to stay here and let them surround us? That's insane!" One of our newer arrivals, one that I suspected had a view to taking my role as leader, stood up. "You're going to endanger our lives for no reason?"

"There's a reason," Sora said tiredly. "Jun."

That startled him into silence.

"She's too sick to be moved," our healer continued. "And this is where Daisuke will come back to."

"If he comes back at all," our would-be leader wasn't giving up easily. "And look, Jun's as good as dead anyone. No-one gets better from a wound like that-"

"Maybe Jun will be the first," Takeru said. "She's one of us, we can't just give up on her."

"Anyone who doesn't agree with my decision is of course free to leave at any time," I said. "But as long as there's a chance of her recovery, I'm staying with Jun."

"It's not as if we'll be sitting ducks while we wait, either," Izzy added. I had to smile at that 'we'-of course I knew I had the support of most present, but it was good to hear it. "I'm working on a form of spray we might be able to use to keep them back."

"Mixing chemicals and magic?" Mimi sounded worried. "Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't use it until full safety checks had been made," Koushiro assured her. "And until then we do have another weapon we can use against the trees."

"What's that?"

I grinned. "Fire, of course."

Another of our newer recruits stand. "I don't want to seem rude, but is that all? It's my turn for sentry duty, and unless there's anything else really vital I should wait for, I'll go now."

"Actually there is. Daisuke went back to the underground to ask for help with Jun. We don't know what will happen to him, whether they'll help or not. But I want all you sentries to keep and eye out for Dai and anything from the underground-we don't know how they'll react. I think we should be careful."

"You think we might be in danger from them?"

All the eyes in the group are on me. They know I've never lied to them. I won't either.

"I don't know. We haven't had any contact with the underground for seven years. They may have changed. They may not. But given how they've treated us in the past-I'm choosing to be cautious over being unprepared."

There are nods, most seem happy with my decision.

"The meeting is over, you are free to go. But please, everyone-be careful."

YAMATO

"Well, no, you're right." Miyako gives me a sheepish little smile. "He doesn't believe me, so he's not happy about going. But I didn't have time to try and convince him. Plus, he didn't want to listen to me, anyway."

I sigh. "Great. So we're going to have to travel around _alone_ up on hostile ground, carting around a sullen spoiled brat who's going to fight us every step of the way, and never mind the fact that we're trying to save his _life_. I'm thrilled. Thanks a lot."

"You don't want him to _die_ , do you?" Hikari asks, with a level gaze. She takes a contamination suit from Miyako's arms and starts to put it on over her clothes. "This is for his own good, even if he _doesn't_ believe that."

"Besides, he's been living in a machine for practically his whole life," Miyako adds. "He's used to routine and order. This wouldn't go over well with him, even if he believed us. It'd be hard." Her face hardens. "Another reason to hate what they've done to him."

"Yeah, I know." I grab my own suit, then glance at the other. "Don't tell me I'm in charge of dressing Mr. Loveable there. I wouldn't be surprised if he had skin like ice; it'd match his charming personality."

Miyako smiles. "I doubt it, Yamato. The temperature is kept as perfect and constant as possible for him – important as he is." She bends down next to Ken's prone form. "Don't worry about it, though; I'll get him ready."

I nod and pull the suit on. There's a small bit of mechanical junk right around the chest area that's supposed to purify and renew the air inside the loose plastic. It has little tubes that connect it to the suit, but everything is completely airtight – of course. Strangely enough, the suits are not the grey outfits typically worn by surface guards, but a clear vinyl plastic casing that has gloves and boots attached. They're built to step into, so the neck part is wider than my shoulders. A hood of the same clear plastic fits over the top and fastens securely to the rest.

It feels like I've just been put into an extra-protective plastic sandwich bag.

However, it's great for moving around.

"Are these the new models?" Hikari asks. Her voice is a little muffled, but she doesn't look strange in the new suit at all. It's just like someone drew an outline around her. "I heard they weren't ready yet."

"Oh, they're ready," Miyako assures us, finishing with Ken. "I made sure of it before I even spoke to you, Hikari. They could last _years_ up there, as long as the filter in the front isn't damaged."

I look down at the mechanism. "Does it filter pollution out of the air outside?"

"No. It filters the air _inside_ the suit," Miyako explains. "Like a tree would. Don't worry about it, Yamato. Everything is taken care of. If it _is_ too dangerous, you'll be re-admitted, providing your suits are intact."

That makes me feel better. It's stupid, but I'm more willing to take on this whole journey thing now that I know I can come back if I want. It's… less real, somehow. Less serious.

"I have a contact who's agreed to get the three of you out," she continues. "He's a doctor who works near the surface, and he can make sure that Ken won't be able to escape you somehow."

"Do I need to ask for him?" I get the feeling they'd want a reason…

"No. He's meeting you." Miyako hands Hikari a small piece of paper. "That's the compartment number and the code for the intercom. It's on Level One. He'll take you to the Ground Level safely."

"Thank you," I tell her. It seems inadequate, but I don't quite know what else to say.

"Thank _you_ ," she replies, with a smile. "Now you'd better get out of here before your extra passenger wakes up again." She lifts Ken up a little. He looks even paler beneath the contamination suit, somehow. His hair has a luminescent blue glow to it that's strange and oddly pretty. Sleeping, he's actually fairly attractive, and you can almost think he's just like any other teenager.

Strange, how being awake can change a person so much.

I bend down to take him from Miyako. It's not a habit of mine to carry around drugged sixteen-year-olds, so it feels a bit weird. He's so limp, it almost feels as if he's something inanimate, except for the heartbeat and steady breathing.

It's actually just a bit frightening how easy it is to compare him to something that's not alive. _He_ is _the Machine,_ I remind myself. _He doesn't even see himself as being alive, not really. And he carries himself like he's an android of some kind._

I felt a wave of pity for Ken Ichijouji. It seemed like such a sad, lonely way to live…

"Let's go, Yamato." Hikari smiles at me.

I return the smile, caught in one of those odd moments where I feel truly grateful for what I have. I _know_ that I'm alive, and human… I have Hikari, and other people, around me – I don't have to just live and breathe for a machine. It puts things into perspective, thinking like that.

Five minutes later, I'm walking down another tunnel after Hikari, with Ken slung over one shoulder like a sack of flour.

Scratch that. A sack of flour has more personality.

"Are we going to be walking around for hours again?" I ask my foster sister. "Because I don't think Ken's going to sleep that long. And as much as I might enjoy knocking him out, it might just make those headaches he was complaining about worse."

"It won't be long," Hikari promises. She smiles. "I won't be trying to keep you from figuring out where we are this time, so we won't have to take so many unnecessary turns."

"You know, blindfolding me and spinning me in a circle would have the same effect, _and_ it'd be faster," I tell her, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't really need to go to all that trouble."

Hikari shrugs. "We had time. Miyako wanted us there at a certain point in the day, so that none of the technicians would be around to interrupt. I chose to use the extra time to lead you around in circles."

"I noticed." I snort. "Oh well, no use talking about it now. Done is done."

"Here." Hikari leads me to a machine that's a bit like an elevator. "We're going up to Level One," she tells me. "Our contact works closer to the surface than we do."

I step into the machine and let Ken slide to the floor. He's got very little muscle _or_ fat, so he's not that heavy – but he's still fairly tall, and that makes up for some of it. "So why does this guy have to live so close to the surface, if he's such a great, important doctor?"

The level you live on in the underground indicates how wealthy or important you were. Because of Hikari's importance to the order of the Machine, we live – or lived – on Level Five, well below the surface of the earth. Level One is just one step down from living on the surface – Ground Level. It means you're either poor, or you've made some fairly powerful enemies.

I'm hoping for the first, in this guy's case. The second might cause problems.

"He doesn't live there," Hikari explains. "He lives on Level Three – or so Miyako tells me. He's a research doctor, though, and his specialty is the study of how to cure wounds involving magic. That's why he works so close to the surface. If his field advances far enough, humans might even be able to live up there again some day."

I can't even imagine that. It's been way too long.

There's a buzzing sound, and the doors to the elevator machine slide open smoothly. "Here we are," Hikari says. "Now, let's go see him." She walks off briskly down a tunnel, and I have to scoop up Ken in a hurry to follow.

As she promised, it's a much shorter journey to the doctor's working compartment than it was to Miyako's. We turn down a few side tunnels, then come out into a fairly wide hallway. There are numbers on wall beside the key panels that line it. It's more ordered and obvious than the area we'd been in before – probably because this field isn't as secretive as Miyako's was.

Hikari stops at one of the key panels, and types in a short code. We wait a few minutes.

"Hello?" a voice calls, through the small speaker at the bottom of the panel. The guy sounds either extremely tired, or very upset about something.

"We were sent by Inoue Miyako," Hikari answers him. "My name is Ishida Hikari. I'm here with my brother Yamato and a friend I'm sure you'll know of. She told us you'd be able to get us where we want to go."

"One minute."

It hasn't even been twenty seconds before part of the wall slides away. A tall man stands there, smiling faintly. Surprisingly, he looks like he might be only a year or so older than I am. I was actually expecting an older guy – don't ask me why. He also has a pair of glasses like Miyako, but his are small and fairly classy – he looks very professional.

Except for the troubled look that's all over his face.

"Come in," he tells us, stepping aside. The door closes behind us as we do. "I'm Dr. Jyou Kido." He holds out a hand for us to shake.

We go through the formalities, and then I manage to get a look around. The room is small and very neat – much like Miyako's. The computer is smaller, and there are bookshelves lining the walls, though. Again, there is a second key panel on one of the walls. Jyou isn't an independent worker, either.

"Miyako probably told you that I'd be able to get you and the Ichijouji boy to the surface," Jyou begins, sparing a brief glance for the boy slung across my shoulders. "I have something that'll keep him from making some kind of outcry – you won't be able to carry him out without the guards noticing that something is wrong. We'll have to wait until he wakes up to give it to him, though." He sucks in a breath, as if he's not finished talking but isn't sure how to go about telling us the rest.

I have a sense of foreboding. "What else?"

"Well, it's nothing relating to the plan Miyako had worked out," Jyou tells me, hesitantly. "But something's come up, and… I need to ask you another favor." Hastily, he goes on, pushing up his glasses nervously. "I understand that you're already doing quite enough, but I was hoping you could help me on this. It would help someone who was in quite a bit of trouble…"

Hikari's eyes soften immediately, and I sigh mentally. _Great. Does this guy_ know _her or something?_ Jyou couldn't have said anything that would've gotten more of her attention.

"What's the problem?" I ask, a hint of resignation in my voice.

"I was called to the surface about an hour ago," Jyou begins, relaxing a little once he realizes that I'm not going to freak out at him. "They told me there was a boy from the surface who wanted help from a doctor for his injured sister. I went up there – in a contamination suit, of course – and he told me the problem. I gave him instructions on how to cure the injury, and thought that'd be the end of it. However…" He pauses.

"However…?" Hikari prompts.

Jyou sighs. "My superiors weren't interested in actually _helping_ him. They were using me as a distraction, so that they could sneak behind him and knock him out. I wouldn't have gone if I'd known this, but… they're planning to experiment on him to see how humans affected by the atmosphere can deal with things that would kill a normal person."

I can feel my temper flaring again, and make some effort to keep it in check. I've just been given more and more reasons to despise ordinary human beings today, haven't I? "So what did you want _us_ to do?"

"We'll take him with us," Hikari promises. "If you show us where he is and how to get him out, we'd be glad to bring him back to the surface with us." She looks back at me. "Yamato, it'll help us, too. If he's _from_ the surface, he'll be able to help us once we're up there."

That makes sense. "All right," I agree. Like I'd be able to refuse without looking totally heartless, at any rate. "We'll take him." I frown, as the thought occurs to me that this might even be someone I know… _Takeru…_ "Does he have a name?"

Jyou nods. "Daisuke was the name he gave us. He didn't have any reason to lie about that." He looks grateful. "I appreciate this, Yamato. You're doing me a huge favor here."

I shrug. "No problem." Daisuke… that sounds vaguely familiar…

"Daisuke!" Hikari snaps her fingers, and her eyes light up. "Don't you remember him, Yamato? He was one of my neighbors, back when my brother lived with me. You and Taichi knew his sister, didn't you? Jun?"

Oh, right… "Yeah, I remember."

"So, he might be able to lead us to Taichi!" A brilliant smile spreads across her face. I can't help but share in her excitement, too – just a little.

"I guess he might."

I hope so. Because if we can find Taichi, then we can find Takeru as well.

If they're both still alive.

KEN

Taichi.

There's that name again.

Fog clouds my memory. I try to push past it. Taichi-the name is familiar, I just don't know why. I automatically reach out to access the personnel files-they're not there. I panic, reaching out to find my communications link to find out what has happened to my data files-

They're not there.

None of my ports are there-

Either the whole system is down, or something has gone wrong with my hardware-or, and I wince as memory comes rushing back-I've been kidnapped by the dupes of a lunatic technician.

"Just great."

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty has decided to join us at long last," Yamato's voice comes from somewhere above me. I wince, sitting up slowly, and notice as I do that there is a plastic layer around my skin. So they do plan on taking me up to the surface in a suit. I suppose that's something to be grateful for.

"Ken," a new figure leans in front of me. "I'm Dr. Kido. You can call me Jyou."

I eye the hand he holds out to me in distaste. He doesn't seem at all perturbed as he puts it away. "Hikari mentioned you were complaining about the lights in the tech room giving you headaches so I've prepared some migraine pills for you to take with you."

"So kind," I say.

"Sarcasm," Yamato observes. "So he can display emotion."

I'm seriously beginning to dislike these people. "You are tearing me away from the life I'm happy with and you expect me to be happy about it? Just you wait-when the council finds out about this-"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hold him still for me, will you?" As Yamato holds me down, the doctor takes a syringe and a vial from his desk. "Let's see now . . . " My suit is rolled back to give him a clear patch of skin. I wince at the sharp pain of the injection. "There now. You can let him go."

"What was that?" I demanded, rubbing my stinging neck.

Yamato has similar thoughts. "An injection is going to help us get him past the guards?"

"You'll see," Jyou says, carefully replacing the vial. He's a man of orderly habits-if he wasn't helping kidnap me, I think I might have approved.

Instead I sulked. Kido Jyou . . . I'd have to remember that so that when I find a way to escape these fanatics, I can report him to the Council. Of course, I no longer have access to my memory files-how do ordinary people remember things?

"I've found him," Hikari said suddenly. She was sitting at a monitor at a desk. "Project GL1-security minimal."

"Of course-they don't think that anyone knows about him yet."

"Minimal security is still security-do you have any idea how we can get him out?"

"My pass as a doctor should give me access to his level. If we're lucky, the guards on his floor won't have been told about him, and I'll be given access to carry out a checkout like I would for any regular patient. Then I can bring him back here-"

"Shouldn't someone go with you?" Yamato asked. "In case he decides to blame you for being captured?"

This conversation makes no sense . . . however, if they're going to send someone to go with Dr Kido, then that's one less person watching me . . .

"I'll go," Hikari said immediately. "If it's the same Daisuke I know, then he'll remember me."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yamato, I will let nothing happen to your sister," Jyou promised. "If Daisuke appears ready to harm us, then we won't enter his cell."

"I suppose that's all right then. And what am I to do with Mr Sociable, here?"

I dislike them all, but I dislike Yamato immensely.

"He won't be a problem," Jyou said. "He's going to take a nap." He leant towards me, watching me closely. "He's feeling very sleepy."

The hell I was. I opened my mouth to tell him that and yawned.

"Lie down here and nap-you'll soon go to sleep."

I wasn't tired-I wasn't-another yawn came and I could no longer resist.

"What was that?" I heard Yamato ask, but his voice seemed to come from a long way away . . .

"I injected him with a drug that induces a reaction in humans similar to the post hypnotic state. Are you familiar with any work on chemical simulations of brain function?"

"So what you're saying is that it's like he's been hypnotised?"

"It will wear off in a few days. Until then, if you give him a command as I did before, he should feel impelled to follow it."

Yamato's voice sounded a bit . . . concerned. "A drug that powerful-aren't the consequences of its use a bit-"

"That's why hardly anyone knows about it. I'm sure I can count on your secrecy, Yamato. By the way, like the hypnotic state it can be resisted. Watch Ichijoji carefully. If there is a way to bypass it, I'm sure he'll find it."

"Just great." Yamato did not sound happy.

How did he think I felt about it?

I sighed drifting off to sleep. I could fight it, I would show these lunatics they could not just ruin my life-

I fell asleep.

I don't know how much later it was before I managed to pull myself from fitful dreams, back into some semblance of wakefulness. I didn't sit up. I stayed very still, straining with my ears to hear any sound that might tell me where Yamato was-

My ears weren't that great-I'd hardly ever had to rely on them before. I fumed. That was another thing these morons had to answer for. Connected to my machine I had sense and abilities far beyond the range of normal human skills-my body was limiting and next to useless without my programs attached. But all the same-my ears did not pick up any sound. I sat up cautiously.

Yamato was not immediately in sight. I looked around the room and spotted a shadow moving up and down the corridor outside. Pacing was one of the ways the techs dealt with stress or worry-If Yamato was so occupied then I had a chance.

Jyou's office, tidy as it was, did not display anything that useful. I scanned the surrounds, looking for anything that might help me. Medical journals, books, samples taken from the surface, a treatment unit for contamination suits and . . . a box full of what looked like tracking devices.

I stole a look towards the door. Yamato's shadow was nowhere in sight-this could be it. As noiselessly as possible I crossed to the box, took a tracker from the top and returned to my seat. With another glance towards the door, I settled down to examine my prize. It was the sort used to track animals from a central source but with a bit of tinkering I could easily change it to be picked up from the central computers in the city. Providing of course that I could keep it hidden from the others long enough to use it.

Footsteps approached quickly. I pushed the device down amongst the pillows of the sofa and settled back, trying to look as though I'd just woken up.

"And this is my office. We'll get Ken and Yamato and then get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Sounds good, dude, but what about the guards?"

"Jyou is going to distract them." Hikari sounded like this was all organized. I hated to admit it, but if she was involved it probably was-so unless I could find a way to smuggle the tracker out my fate was sealed.

"Yamato? Look whose here." Hikari entered Jyou's room. "Yamato?" She looked at me. "Where did he go?"

I shrugged. "I thought he was here."

The person who'd followed Hikari in stared at me. "Who's that?"

"This is Ken. We'll explain."

He blinked at me, dark eyes still fastened on me curiously as he tried out my name.

"Ken? Why's he wearing a suit-is he coming with us?"

"Only under protest," I said. Our mystery companion's face radiated puzzlement. And dirt, I might add. He was probably the untidiest person I had ever seen. His hair looked like it had been cut with blunted scissors and his clothes were torn. Honestly, he looked as if he'd just walked in off the surface.

"This is Daisuke. He's from the surface," Hikari said.

That would certainly explain his skin tone. He's darker than anyone else in the room-honestly, he looks like a savage. I turn back to Hikari. "And this is what we've got to look forward to?"

"Huh?" Daisuke blinks, uncomprehending and pain flashing across his face for a second.

"Daisuke, why don't you sit down?" Hikari said, moving him towards the sofa where I happen to be seated. I'd go somewhere else-but that would leave the tracking device in the open so instead I scoot over as much as I can.

"How are you feeling?" Jyou asked. "Are there any ill effects from the guards' treatment of you before?"

"No . . . stupid guards. They didn't have to do that," Daisuke rubbed his head. "But that stuff you gave me made my head stop spinning and it doesn't hurt half as much now. You really are good for a doctor-"

"I try," Jyou says, his smile quickly fading. "It was all I could do, to make up for what happened before-"

"Dude-that wasn't your fault!" Daisuke protests. "You were trying to help-and you could get in a lot of trouble for this-"

"Daisuke is right." Hikari says. "What'll you do? After Daisuke escapes, the guards will know you were involved-"

"Miyako has a fake record and personnel sheet prepared for me, in the event of something like this happening. I'll be fine," Jyou says, beginning to gather bags together. "You have enough to worry about yourselves. Where's Yamato?"

"Here. I'm sorry," Yamato has returned with a pack slung across his shoulder. "I was getting worried-thought I'd eavesdrop on the guards, see if anything had happened to you. Then I found these." He holds up the front of the pack, to display a set of surface guns. "Neither you or Miyako have provided us with weapons, and we don't know what we're up against-"

Jyou nods. "Now this is the Daisuke you've heard so much about-"

Yamato smiles, sticking out his hand. "Oh, that Daisuke. Long time, no see, huh."

Daisuke laughs. Really laughs, doesn't just go through with the motions like the techs. He's got no compulsion about showing his emotions at all, he's so unsophisticated . . .

"Yamato. Dude, you're going to need those weapons. My sister is still mad that you and Taichi wrecked her favorite shirt-" The laughter is suddenly gone from his face.

"Daisuke?"

"She's sick. Really badly sick. And I've got to get back to her quickly before it's too late-"

Yamato touches his shoulder gently. I wince. Even through the protective suit I would not want to be touching . . . that. "We'll leave as soon as possible. Okay?" He looks to Jyou. "Have we got everything we need?"

"Take these packs with you. They contain everything you need for survival. And you put these boots on overtop of your suit. The surface is a lot harder to walk on then the underground-"

Yamato hands me a pair of boots. "Put them on," he says. I scowl, but still under the compulsion of the drug, do as he says. They fit perfectly-what, did Inoue Miyako spend the last five years planning this or something?

Wait a minute . . .

Everyone else is busy . . . I shift a little as if I'm moving to better put on my boots then bend down to adjust the fit.

No one noticed.

"Let's get this show on the road, then," Yamato says. "Come on, Ken."

I stand obediently.

"Thanks for all your help, Jyou," Yamato shakes hands with him. Hikari follows, adding her thanks, then Daisuke impulsively decides to hug him . . . Good thing he was wearing a contamination suit.

I trail after my abductors noiselessly. They may have control over me . . . but they can't control my thoughts.

Or the tracking device now hidden in my boot.

DAISUKE

The noise is going to drive me crazy.

I mean it. There's a loud, constant buzzing, machine-y sound that's all around us, and I can't escape it no matter what I do. I try to put my hands over my ears, but I can still _feel_ it. How on earth do people sleep in this place?

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Hikari asks me, looking at me in concern.

"Yeah." I make a face. "Dude, how do you get used to that _noise_? It's like… a million mutant bees getting ready to attack! I'd never be able to relax!"

"Mutant bees." The new guy – Ken – who's walking ahead with Yamato makes a kind of delicate noise like he's so above the rest of the world. "This place sounds more charming with every passing minute." He's looking at Yamato, not me. "Is every human up there like _him_?"

That's not nice at all.

"Is every human down here like _you_?" I shoot back, trying to be as insulting as he was.

He turns and looks at me with cold blue eyes – or, maybe they're more violet… "Humankind could only be so lucky. If every human were more like me, we wouldn't be wasting time with foolish expeditions like this."

"And everything would really be a bundle of laughs then, wouldn't it?" I scowl at him. He turns away, sniffing in a dismissive way, like I'm not important enough to argue with.

Why is he so mean? I didn't do _anything_ to him! Is there something wrong with the way I look? Maybe it's the way I smell. The way I talk? Why does he _hate_ me? I don't hate him… even though he's said some mean things, I still think he's really neat. His eyes are really nice, slanted and deep and a really pretty color. I think his hair would be like the one piece of silk that Mimi had with her when we first went to the surface. I remember that I never got tired of running it through my hands, over and over. It felt so smooth and soft and neat. Eventually, she just let me have it, and I kept it in my pocket all the time until it wore out into nothing. But I look at Ken's hair and my fingers itch like I can remember what it feels like.

If we can be friends, maybe some day he'll let me touch his hair. I'll bet it'd be just like that silk.

"Daisuke?" Hikari moves over so she can talk with me. I look away from Ken's hair reluctantly and turn towards her. She has this hopeful look in her eyes. "You're going to lead us to my brother, right? When we get to the surface?"

"Yeah, no problem!" I give her a confident smile. Actually, I'm not sure. You never know what might have happened, and if I get back to the base and Taichi's gone, I'd have no idea where he went. We've got a ton of different bases; I'd never know which one he'd decide to go to. "I've gotta get back to Jun. Taichi wouldn't leave my sister."

Well, he wouldn't _want_ to…

Hikari smiles. "Oh good. I can't wait to see my brother again!" She gives me a little sideways glances, and then asks, almost shyly, "Is Takeru there with you as well?"

"Uh huh." I wonder if Hikari still likes Takeru. It's been seven years; could you really like someone for that long? Back when we were kids, I had the hugest crush on her, so that kind of thought would've made me mad. But now I don't care. Too much happened between then and now.

Ken's skin is paler than Hikari's, I notice. I wonder where he lived, that he stayed so pale. He looks almost white, like the ivory jewelry one girl had. I really like it. Somehow, it suits him. He's thin and delicate and tall, and I like it. I've never seen anyone who looked like he does.

"I never got to thank him," Hikari says, sounding wistful. I have to tear my eyes away from Ken again to look at her. She looks a bit sad, but there's a warm expression in there somewhere, too. "He went to the surface himself, to save me. But I never thanked him…" Abruptly, she changes the subject. "How are you all doing up there?"

I grin. "We're still alive, and that means we're doing good. That's what Taichi tells me, anyway. As long as you live through the day, it's a good one. Lots of kids die up there, you know."

"I'd want to be the first to go, if I were subjected to _that_ for an extended period of time," Ken remarks suddenly, from ahead of us. I bristle, and go to respond.

Yamato beats me to it. "Do you just not have _anything_ pleasant to say?" he asks coolly. "Or is this your 'happy' mode?"

Ken frowns. "Excuse me if being kidnapped and forced into such a counter-productive activity upsets me. I don't exactly relish the idea of becoming a savage like _that…_ " He indicates toward me with a brief motion of his head, and his hair swishes nicely around his face. Like silk.

I feel a well of hurt gathering around in my chest area. _Why is he so mean? I just wanna be friends… I never said anything mean, or threatened him. Did I?_ I search back through the period of time since I met Ken. Nothing. I don't understand at all.

"Here we are," Yamato announces suddenly. Up ahead is a wall. I blink. What…?

"Um… dude, that's a wall," I point out, scratching my head. What does he expect us to do, walk through it? I find myself wondering if the people down here have all somehow gotten Jun's powers…

"You are either stupid or extremely ignorant," Ken tells me, frowning as if I'm some bug that he'd love to squash under his boot. "I hope that I never become so ignorant. I can't imagine how you've managed to survive on your own for so long."

That _really_ makes me mad! He's lived in the underground for his whole life, safe and cozy and not in _any_ kind of danger, and he accuses _me_ of being incapable of surviving? "Let me tell you something, you jerk!" I say angrily, keeping a tight hold on my powers. "I've been out on the surface for the past seven years, dodging magic and monsters and things that probably would've eaten me alive – literally. I've survived quicksand and polluted swamps and carnivorous trees and mutant grizzly bear attacks. I've helped to grow my own food and I've saved so many other people's lives that I can't even count them. And you sit here in your fancy underground, all safe and happy and not even knowing what the word _danger_ means, and you're telling _me_ that _I_ can't survive on my own? You're stupider than you think I am!"

I stop there, breathing heavily and feeling a lot better. It feels good to get that off my chest. Really good. I glance at Ken to see if it had any effect.

His expression hasn't changed through my whole tirade. He's gazing at me coldly, and I stare right back defiantly. "Emotion like that is a waste of time and energy," he tells me, after a moment. "You could be putting both of those to better use."

Yamato rolls his eyes and sighs. "We've got a long way to go with _that_ one," he mutters.

"You won't be getting far," Ken tells him. "I can promise you that."

"We'll see." Hikari has been pressing buttons on the wall, and she steps back at that moment. I nearly jump when a part of the wall slides away. She laughs. "Don't you remember sliding doors, Daisuke?"

Oh yeah… "Sorta."

"The guards are just up there." Yamato points up a little, and I can see where they stand. It's really weird to be looking at this tunnel from the other side of it. He turns to Ken. "You are going to walk quietly with us when we move past them, and you won't say or do anything that will give us away. Understand?"

Ken looks like he wants to punch Yamato, but he just nods. "Yes."

"Good." We start forward.

The guards look at us as we make our way out toward the exit. They barely give Yamato, Hikari, and Ken a second glance, but there's open hostility on their faces when they look at me. Guess I'm just too cool to forget.

"Do you have clearance to take the surface boy out?" one of them asks, eyeing my suspiciously.

"Naturally." Yamato gives them a cool grin, and hands them the pass Jyou gave us. One of them swipes it through some kind of mini machine on the wall, and scowls. Yamato raises an eyebrow at him. "Everything should be in order there. Can we be on our merry way then, gentlemen?"

The guard shoves the coded pass back into his hands. "Get going," he says – not too kindly.

We move on past them, and I'm back home.

The machine noises are gone. I sigh with relief. It was so tight and small in there; I didn't even realize how tense that made me until I got back outside and felt free again. It was way too confining underground; I don't know how people can stand it…

"It's so… big," Hikari whispers, sounding a little frightened. I look at her, and see that she's staring up at the sky, eyes wide. "There's… there's nothing there. It's all… open."

Yamato looks nervous, but not as much as she is. "It's going to take some getting used to," he admits. "We can handle it. I adjusted to living underground before – I can do the same for moving back up here."

I look around. Everything seems normal to me. It's strange to think that they're uncomfortable out in the open like this; it doesn't make sense to me. I can hardly stand the underground. How can they prefer _that_ to this?

"I don't understand how you can function like this." There's a note of panic in Ken's voice. I look at him, and his eyes have gone a little wild. "How can you live, having no control of your surroundings? There's nothing to reach out for… there's too much open space… anything could be there…" He's breathing so fast, it sounds like he's going to have a heart attack or go into a major panic. "It's all out of control!"

"It's okay." I move to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he jerks away.

"Don't touch me! I'll have to stay in this god-forsaken place forever!" He shies away from me, cringing as if I have a horrible disease that's passed by touching.

"Dude, you're wearing a contamination suit!" I tell him, annoyed. "It doesn't matter if I touch you. And I'm just trying to help!"

"I don't want your pity. I want to return to my proper surroundings as soon as possible."

"You're not returning," Yamato says, in an irritated voice. "So just be quiet. Are we going to start heading back toward your base now, Daisuke?"

I shake my head. "No way. Do you know how dangerous it is to travel at night? We're gonna have to camp out for the night." I give them a grin. "I hope you guys know how to climb."

Yamato frowns. "Why?"

"Because we need to get to high ground if we're gonna be sleeping. Plus, it'll be dark and I'll need lots of open ground around me to see if anything's coming." I try to look deadly seriously, like Taichi can when he's explaining something important. "I'll stay awake and keep watch, okay?"

Hikari looks around nervously. "Is it really that dangerous?"

"Yup!" I answer cheerfully. "But you get used to it, don't worry. After a while, it even gets kind of exciting." I turn and start off toward the high place I'd found earlier. "Come on, let's get going."

They follow me. Not even Ken says anything. I can see him out of the corner of my eyes, though – he's got his arms crossed tightly, and he looks miserable. I wish I could go say something nice and maybe put an arm around him, but I remember what happened last time… He obviously doesn't like me much.

 _Why_ , though? I like _him_. I like him a lot. He's good to look at, and he talks in such a neat, precise tone, it's actually nice to listen to, even when he's complaining. And I don't think he's a bad person for complaining. He's just scared, like I was when I first got up here. I didn't want it much more than he does now.

I wonder why he has to come, if he doesn't want to.

Maybe I'll ask Yamato or Hikari about that later.

The high place is sort of like a low cliff – it's got a swamp full of quicksand on the side where it slopes up evenly, though, so we'll have to climb up the steeper way. It's only a few feet, and there are plenty of hand and foot holds. I scrambled up quickly and reach a hand down to help the others.

Yamato makes it up with help from me, after a few attempts. Hikari readily accepts my hand, probably because she learned from watching him struggle. When I look back, though, Ken is just standing there.

"Come on, Ken!" I urge, holding out a hand. "Climb up."

He looks at me like I'm insane. "I can't climb that."

"It's not _that_ hard." I grin at Ken, hoping to encourage him. Not like any friendly attempts I've made have helped at all. "Hikari and Yamato managed okay. Come on, you put one foot up on that ledge…"

"I'll fall," he replies flatly, staring at the ledge with extreme distaste. "This is dangerous."

"Okay, then I'll help you." I scoot over and hook my legs around some dead roots from a thick plant that isn't visible anywhere on the surface. The roots have been there forever and I've used this place tons of times, so they're not a danger. I lean over the ledge and hold out both arms. "Come a little closer. I can't reach you."

He stares at me, expressionless. But whatever drug Jyou gave him has to be working still, because he moves over so that I can reach him.

I hook my hands under his armpits. This is the first time I've been able to touch him, and he does not look happy about it. He's glaring at me. I decide to ignore that. "Put your hands on my shoulders, and brace your feet against the cliff when I lift you up, okay?" I tell him.

He looks as if he'd rather stick a live snake down his throat, but he does what I say. He's really warm. I like the closeness; it's nice and he feels soft. I wish he didn't have the suit on. Trying not to think about that, I lift him up off the ground.

He's not very heavy, but I'm not exactly the stronger person I know, either. It's hard, and I can barely manage, but I somehow get him up over the edge of the cliff. He gets to his feet with as much dignity as he can muster, and moves as far away from me as possible.

I sigh. _I don't get it. What'd I do?_

Yamato and Hikari both have fire-starter things in those packs that Jyou gave them, but I don't let them start a fire. It'd be like a beacon, and we're trying to keep out of sight of things that might want to attack us. But they have blankets tucked into little bundles that they can use to keep warm.

I don't need a blanket.

Ken complains about the cold, but no one listens. We're getting into a habit of ignoring him, I think. I still feel sorry for him; he's practically turning blue, and he's shivering. But I can't do anything, because he won't even let me near him.

I _have_ to ask what I did. I just can't stand it any more.

I wait until Yamato and Hikari are asleep. I can tell they are, because they're relaxed and they breathe heavy. I can also tell Ken _isn't_ , because he's still shivering and muttering under his breath about what he'll do to everyone who forced him into this once he gets back to wherever it is he came from before.

I walk over and sit near where he's sleeping, still mostly concentrating on listening for movement around us. I wish Mimi was here… "Ken?" I say softly. Forgetting not to, I reach out to get his attention.

"Don't you dare!" he hisses, eyes flashing angrily. "Get away from me!"

I pull back my hand. "Sorry," I say, feeling hurt and confused and wishing I could be angry so it wouldn't be so painful. I swallow, and go on with what I wanted to ask him. "Why do you hate me? What did I do?"

"I don't hate you as long as you keep your distance," he replies coldly. "Is there a purpose to this conversation? I don't appreciate having my breath wasting talking for no reason."

"I wanna know why you're always so mad at me," I say. That _was_ what I asked, wasn't it?

"I hate this place," he answers shortly. "I hate everything about it, and you're part of it. I don't want to end up like you, dirty and ignorant and a complete savage. It's the worst thing I can possibly imagine for myself. I want to go back and access my data programme and punish everyone who even _thought_ about subjecting me to this. I don't want to waste my breath talking with you." He turns his back toward me.

"But I like you," I say, real quietly. I'm not sure if he hears me. He doesn't answer, either way. "I don't understand why we can't just be friends. I don't understand why you hate me."

He says nothing.

I watch him for a moment, then turn away and concentrate on keeping watch for danger.


	4. Part 04

**Ground Level**

 **Part Four**

TAICHI

"They're getting closer."

"I know, Iori, I know."

We're standing on the wall again, watching this newest threat-trees, for crying out loud. Trees that are slowly creeping up on us at the rate of 15 millimetres an hour. If it wasn't for the fact that we couldn't move because of Jun's condition, this would seem funny, in a twisted sort of way-I mean, trees.

"Can you tell what they want?"

Iori is an enigma. When our powers started developing-mine and Koushiro's in particular- the large group we were travelling with didn't want anything to do with us, and threw us out-they were scared of us, what we could do. It didn't matter that we'd never harmed them, and had even risked our own lives numerous times for them. We were a threat. Sora, Mimi, Daisuke, Jun, Takeru, even a few others left the group to stick by us-and that's when we found Iori. Probably the same thing had happened to him. He wouldn't tell us. He refuses to tell us how he got his magic either-but he can talk to creatures that have been warped by the magic, can sense their thoughts and presence, like Mimi does for the rest of us.

"They're trees, Taichi. They want to eat and grow and put down roots."

It takes a moment, and then I snicker. "Cute. Anything else?"

"I'm sensing a particular hunger . . . I think the encounter with Jun gave them a taste for blood. Our blood."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"They're seeking to surround us. They've worked out that we're easier targets if we can't escape."

"Yeah?" I scowl at the trees. "Well, we'll see about that, you overgrown toothpicks!"

Iori sighed. "They're trees, Taichi. They can't hear you."

"I knew that."

The quickest way to locate Koushiro is to ask Mimi. I've never inquired whether the fact that the brown haired girl always knows where he can be found is a peculiar manifestation of her powers, or has a more mundane, yet more romantic explanation. I suspect the latter. It's none of my business but if I'm right, then I wish them the best of luck, or whatever you're supposed to wish people who've found someone to share their lives with.

Do I sound wistful? I don't have time to wish for things that won't happen, I've got a family to protect.

Mimi is working on clothes for the kids, sitting in the room before Sora's. She announced a long time ago that since she was the only one who knew anything about clothes that she would be in charge of them-she's done a remarkably good job, teaching herself to sew, and cutting down the clothes we scavenge to fit us. We found an army base years ago that's been the main source for most of equipment, including our clothes-the material is tough and durable, and once adjusted for us by Mimi, practical too. Now, if she'd only stop trying to cut my hair-

"Koushiro took some books and went out the back with a couple of the new kids. They don't want to be disturbed," Mimi said. "I think they're working with chemicals so you might want to be careful."

"I'll bear that in mind," I said, and went to look for our technology expert. Like Mimi predicted he was directing a couple of the new kids in the mixing of some vile looking stuff in a trash can.

**How's it going?** I asked, choosing to communicate by thought-I could see that all three wore protective cloth over their mouths.

**We appear to be making progress,** Koushiro barely looked up from the mixture. I'd have been offended if I didn't know that faced with a problem he devoted all his attention to it until it was solved.

**We found a recipe for an organic herbicide in one of the books,** Koushiro's volunteers offer. **Although we don't have all the ingredients it gave us an idea of how to set about making one.**

**We found some old plant sprays and that in the ground-keeping shed. We're pretty certain it will work.**

**But we need to test it. Get me the canister.** Koushiro commanded, and received an ungainly looking pack. I watched, bemused as part of the liquid was poured into it.

**What is that going to do?**

**As far as we can tell it's a spray pack,** Koushiro explained, shrugging the pack onto his back. **We're going to use this to trial the effectiveness of the mix.**

**Need a hand?**

**I was hoping you'd ask.**

Leaving his volunteers behind to clean up and make sure no one went near the mix, we headed out. The trees we even closer now-

I shifted uneasily as Koushiro sized up likely victims. **Kou-kun, you have thought about the effects of this stuff on the land, right?**

**You mean, about what would happen if it got into the soil and our gardens, and our water, right? As long as we keep it out of the gardens and a long way from the river banks we should be all right. All the same, after we get out of this, it might be a good idea to let this base rest for a couple of years. The spray would be unlikely to cause long term harm, being organically based, but we don't want to take chances-ah hah. I think we have our test case.**

An oak had slightly separated from the rest. **If you say so. What do you want me to do?**

Koushiro adjusted the spray pack then turned to face the plant. **Stay upwind, observe the plant's reactions and intervene in the event of unforeseen happenings.**

Great.

I watched as my friend got the spray device working then directed it at the plant's roots. I swear, that oak was trying to look innocent . . .

**Here goes nothing,** Koushiro pushed the release button.

For a moment nothing happened. **Well?**

**Give it time-after all, we are dealing with trees-**Koushiro reproved, slowly circling the plant. **It may not happen instantaneously-**

The ground beneath him erupted into frenzied activity.

"Izzy!"

He staggered back towards me, and I pulled him out of the way of the roots. We stared at the twisting mess.

**We appear to have found an effective weapon against them** Izzy's thoughts sounded breathless. **See the way some of the roots are no longer working?**

**Don't get too close-I have a bad feeling about this-**

A feeling that was justified as the ground tipped beneath us. The writhing of the roots sent us tumbling head over heels towards the mess of roots.

"This is not good!" Izzy gasped.

"So use that spray or something!" I snapped. A root was busy trying to wrap itself around my waist. I was just as busy trying to unwrap it. "What are you waiting for?"

"Taichi, if I use it now, I'd poison you!"

"Oh." I was glad I'd brought my knife. "Hang on-" I got myself loose the joined him-he was struggling with a cluster of roof that had caught hold of the spray pack-being on his back, he couldn't see to dislodge them.

"Taichi, I can not help but feel that now would be an opportune time to test the effectiveness of our powers in preventing the spread of these carnivorous vegetables."

"What vegetables?"

There was a familiar crackling noise-I dived out of the way as Koushiro summoned his powers. There was a sharp flash and then the smell of singed roots. I looked up to see him brushing a bunch of burnt roots off the spray pack.

"That was most refreshing," Koushiro said. "Taichi, I trust you are unharmed?"

"A little more warning before you toast things, please?"

"I warned you-"

"Dude, you could have said 'Let's fry these weeds' and I'd have understood but vegetables-"

"That is the correct scientific form-"

The ground tipped again and we mutually decided to put our argument on hold.

"I'm out of the way now-spray at leisure, Izzy."

The tree really did not like that. We retreated out of the reach of the lashing branches and watched as its roots twisted and rent the ground.

"We'll have to wait and see what the eventual effects are."

"It doesn't seem to make the other trees very happy. I think they've moved away from it." I paused. "Do you think we have enough spray to make a ring around the base?"

"I'm not sure-that would take a lot of spray. There's also the fact that we can't be sure how effective it will be applied directly to the ground-"

"Yes," I said. "I'm going back to the base."

We didn't have a lot of options. Koushiro and my powers were the only ones that would be any use against the trees-and our usual weapons weren't that good against them. Arrows and spears were out, knives only good at close range-We'd have to leave the base. The only question was how long could we put it off?

"Takeru! You're just the person I'm looking for!"

Takeru looked up from sharpening his knife. "Yes, Tai?"

"I need someone to go to the south-west base, make sure it's okay for use. Think you're up to it?"

"Sure. That's only a half day from here, isn't it?" Takeru said, frowning suddenly. "We're not going now, are we? What'll happen when Daisuke comes back-"

Not if. When-Takeru truly is the optimist of our group.

"We're not going now. I just want you to go, check it's okay for use and get it ready for the rest of us to move into once Daisuke's back, and Jun's able to travel."

Takeru smiles. "I should take some supplies with me, right?"

"And some of the older kids. It's about time they learned to scout." I think of the children. "Tana, and Lee, and any of the other's you think are ready. And get someone else to go with you as well-"

Takeru nods, looking up at the sky. "Getting a bit late-we might make this an over nighter, what do you think?"

"Just be careful," I tell him.

"Taichi-when am I not careful?" He smiles, sheathing his knife and going to get the supplies he'll need for the journey.

I smile. That he was not actually my little brother stopped mattering a long time ago-I'm as proud of Takeru as if I'd raised him personally. I wonder what Yamato would think if he could see his little brother now-tanned from numerous scouting expeditions, strong from all the battles we've fought, hardened by our environment. Would he even recognize him? Some times I try to work out what Yamato would look like now, by studying his brother's face-it's an impossible task. The surface has changed us so much. There's nothing left in the sturdy sixteen year old who will take a half-day march easily in stride to remind me of the nine year old who clung to my hand seven years ago-and even less to remind me of the twelve-year-old who let him go.

It's like trying to see Hikari's face in my own-Impossible.

In fact, it's probably a good thing they can't see us-since being changed by the magic, a lot of the other groups have shunned us-we're not the only ones, like this, but we're the only ones who are known to welcome those with powers. Another reason we have to move around so much.

Which reminds me.

I find the paint and board Koushiro uses to make the warning signs and head out of the base. Daisuke's going to need to know what's happening. If he comes back.

I'm not Takeru. I can't not doubt-while we've been up here on the surface learning to survive, who knows what life down there in the cities has been like? And although I'd like to believe it's been easy and safe, for Hikari's sake, I can't help but be worried-for Daisuke's sake.

I'll wait though. I'll wait until I know there is no chance for Jun-and no chance for Daisuke. Although I believe that he is as well equipped to survive as the rest of us, this is the underground we're talking about.

If I had the chance, the opportunity to go back, and not get stuck in a decontamination unit or something, would I?

I used to think I would, just to see Hikari and Yamato again. But I don't think I'd like to stay there . . . Up here, it's dangerous, sure, but you can feel the sun. At night, the stars come out, and if we have a bonfire lit, Mimi might sing and the sound stretches up way up into the night air . . . and you get breezes which you never get underground, and the air hasn't been breathed by a thousand other people.

It doesn't make much difference anyway. I'm not going to get the chance.

I find a good spot, none too obvious for the sign. Daisuke will spot it though. It's the usual place that we use to indicate to each other whether or not we're using a base. It's hard deciding on a message that will tell Dai what he needs to know, that won't tell anyone else too much. The last thing we need at the moment is a bunch of unexpected visitors who've decided that if we're distracted by dangerous trees then now is the perfect time to move in on our territory.

Eventually I just decide on 'DANGER-CODE 3' in the hope that he'll remember our conversation about Koushiro and the signs.

The sign posted I return to the base.

YAMATO

"Yamato."

I wave vaguely to let Hikari know that I need more sleep. It can't be time to get up yet. I haven't heard the buzzer that tells me the Machines are being set into 'active' mode. It's so quiet… _too_ quiet…

"Yamato, dude, you gotta get up."

I blink rapidly and let my eyes stay open. There's grass in front of my face. Oh.

"Morning, Daisuke," I say, yawning, and roll over. "Nice morning. Just a touch early, don't you think?"

"We can't waste _light_." Daisuke half grins at me. Up all night, and he looks wide awake. He's crouched next to me, one hand on my plastic-encased shoulder to shake me awake. He notices me looking and pulls it back. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I tell him. "I don't mind being touched. It's Ken who's so sensitive about it."

A brief flash of unhappiness passes over his face. "Why is he like that? Is it something I said? He says that he hates this place, and he hates me. But I don't understand…"

I take a look at his face – open, honest, and very trusting – and sigh. He can't understand that kind of resentfulness because he's never felt it – would never feel it – himself. But, I'll try to explain it anyway… "Ken wasn't what you'd call a normal human being," I begin. "You remember the Machines that you heard when we were underground?"

He nods. "Duh, they were so loud I couldn't possibly forget!"

"Well, they run the whole underground. So they're pretty important." I grin wryly at that. Pretty important… Yeah, they're only what keep everybody _alive_ down there… I have a real talent for understatement. "And Ken was in charge of keeping them running. You could say that he _was_ the Machine. He's been doing that sort of thing his whole life, so this is a huge change. He's not going to adjust well right away, no matter what we do or say."

Daisuke appears to think about that. "But why is he up here if he's so important?"

"Because it would've killed him," I explain. "Another year, and he'd be dead. He still doesn't believe that, but it's the truth. The Machines would've drained him completely. It happened to the first person who ran them. Hikari was training to be Ken's replacement, and that's how we found out."

"So he's running away?" Daisuke guesses.

I laugh. "No, we're _carrying_ him away. He's being dragged kicking and screaming – figuratively speaking, of course."

"Oh." Daisuke's eyes light up with understanding. "So he doesn't want to go because he _liked_ being the Machine, and he doesn't believe you when you say it's going to kill him."

"It isn't _going_ to kill me." Ken isn't looking at us, but his eyes are open. He looks as sullen as he did before; obviously, sleep hasn't sweetened his disposition noticeably. "That's a foolish notion. I'm far too important. They need me alive. Inoue was planting those false rumors herself in an attempt to get me out of the city. I can't even imagine what her reasons might have been."

I sigh. "Yeah, good morning. I slept well, thank you. How did _you_ sleep?"

He looks at me coldly. Ken does not like me at all, I can tell. He's less hostile towards Hikari. Then again, it's difficult to be hostile toward Hikari. Ken manages it because he's so darn good at resenting us all. I have to admit, he is quite talented at sulking.

Now there's something to be proud of.

"Horribly, if you must know." He tugs the blanket closer to him. "I was attempting to make up for that, but it's impossible with your infernal chattering going on."

"We have to get up anyway," Daisuke cuts in. He stands up. "We're wasting light. You're always saying we shouldn't be wasteful. Here's where I really do believe you. We gotta get going."

"Wonderful." Ken makes no move to get up. "I get practically no sleep, and I'm expected to function perfectly well? That is one of the most impractical things I've ever heard."

"Yeah, everything I say or do is impractical." Daisuke sounds resentful. "I've survived up here for seven years. At the rate _you're_ going, you won't make it through the day. Staying in one place for too long, especially in the open like this, is a great way to get yourself killed."

"Fine!" Ken sits up, pushing aside his blankets. "But I can't be blamed if I fail to function properly. I sincerely hope that you are, at least, planning to allow us to eat."

"Uh-huh. Always eat in the morning." Daisuke nods. "You never know what might happen and how long it'll be before you get your next meal."

I put a hand on Hikari's shoulder to wake her – she's already at least partly there, because of the noise – and then go through the bags Jyou gave us to get the nutrients that we can inject through the contamination suits. "Bon Appetite," I say sarcastically, inserting the tube into the little slot in the front mechanism. I'm going to feel hungry; inhaling nutrients is not the best way to eat.

Daisuke is just biting into a nice big apple. I wish that I could be in his place; it's torture watching him eat. I'm extremely envious of his situation. He _likes_ it up there; he's used to it. He doesn't have to worry about contamination, because he's been exposed to the atmosphere for seven years. He has nothing to worry about where that sort of thing is concerned.

I'm not the only one watching Daisuke eat. Hikari shoots a longing glance in the direction of the apple as well, even as she copies my example. Ken is glaring at Daisuke. I think he's trying to find something wrong in the way the red-head is eating, so he can make a comment about how disgusting our guide is. But he doesn't get the chance; apparently, eating neatly is another safety precaution they take up there. I guess that makes sense, though.

"Well," Daisuke says cheerfully, after burning the apple core, "time to get going." He stands and dusts off his hands.

I shrug, and follow his example.

Our journey is less than eventful at first, but it's so quiet, I can't help but feel tense. I understand where Ken is coming from; it seems unnaturally _open_ up here. We're exposed, vulnerable – and there aren't any metal walls to protect us from attacks. Danger could come at us from any side. I'm really starting to miss the comforting hum of the machines. I hated the damn things, but at least then I'd know that my safety was being taken care of.

Being responsible for my own well-being isn't as fun as I'd thought it might be.

"There." Daisuke suddenly stops, and indicates toward a swampy area. "This is the dangerous part. That swamp goes all around our base, and we can't skip around it. So we gotta go through. Watch out for mutated animals." He moves to keep going.

"Hold it!" I grab his arm. "What _kind_ of "mutated animals"?"

"Any kind." Daisuke shrugs. "They're all dangerous. Even mutated squirrels. I dunno if they could bite through those suits, but you don't wanna take a chance. I just learned how to heal magic in a person, but you'd still be contaminated."

I can feel Ken stiffen up from where I'm standing. "You _can't_ want me to go in there," he says, sounding incredulous. "That is ridiculous. It's a waste of time, and a danger to our well-being. I'd sooner be killed than contaminated. Even if that foolish rumor Inoue tricked you into believing was true, I'd still rather be there than here. At least I'd go out in a comfortable environment."

"You're going," I tell him flatly, then turn back to Daisuke. "Why are the animals in here mutated? And, they're _all_ trying to kill us?"

"There's bad magic in there." Daisuke shrugs. "If you get cut, or you eat stuff from in there, you get it in you. Then you change… and you usually go crazy. So yeah, they're all going to try and eat us."

"Eat us?" Hikari repeats, sounding shocked. "Squirrels?"

"Uh-huh." Daisuke nods. "Mutant squirrels. Lots of people I knew got eaten. Sometimes we can save them, though. If you want, I'll get Dillan to show you the bite mark on his arm when we get back to the base."

"They eat you alive?" I ask. I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this.

"If they catch you." Daisuke grins. "Hope you guys are fast. It usually gets pretty exciting in there."

"I've never had to exert myself once in my life," Ken tells him coldly. "I'm not even certain I know how to run."

"I can run," Daisuke assures him. "I've carried people before. If you need me to, I can carry you out. We'll still get away, too. I'm really fast."

Ken eyes him with distaste. "I'll manage."

Daisuke looks hurt.

"Well, if we're going to go…" Hikari bites her lip and steps forward bravely. "Let's go."

I'm even more tense inside the swamp. Our boots make awful squishy noises in the loose water. Daisuke's footsteps hardly make any noise at all, but the three of us are causing quite the racket. I get the feeling that's not a good thing.

I really don't like the silence.

"This is really dangerous." Ken's voice has a bit of a higher note in it, like he's on the verge of panicking. "We should turn back immediately, and forget it. There's nothing out there… nothing to protect us… it's so open…"

No one answers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Daisuke move discreetly to his side, not touching him but still being there in case he's needed. I shake my head. The red-head is quite a character. He's been insulted and hurt, and he doesn't even hold a grudge. He's even looking out for Ken's well-being. I feel selfish for thinking so, but I'm glad he's taken that job for himself – so I don't have to.

We come to a narrow passage, blocked off by trees on either side. There's room for a single person to pass through – we'll have to go through it one at a time. I look at Daisuke.

"This wasn't here before," the red-head says, biting his lip. Then he shrugs. "Well, like I told you, things are always changing. We'll have to go through one person at a time, okay? I'll go first, since I'm the fastest. Ken can stay right behind me, so I can grab him if there's trouble. Yamato…" He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a small, sharp knife. "If there's trouble," he explains, handing it to me. "You go last, okay?"

I don't like the idea, but it makes sense. "All right," I agree.

"If there's something coming, yell," he tells me. "I'll start running, and I'll take Ken with me. If you need to, slash at its face. Then you and Hikari run as fast as you can. If you can stay ahead of it, you can lose it. They're not usually that bright."

"Gotcha." I give him a wry grin. "I have a high regard for my own skin. I'll run, trust me."

"Cool!" He returns my grin and starts forward.

"Go after him," I tell Ken, when he looks at me as if to say 'don't make me do this'. He can't help but do what I say; he's still under the compulsion of Jyou's medicine.

"Your turn, Kari," I say, using the nickname that Taichi had called her by. I've only called her that a couple of times before – it seemed like something a brother should say, and I wasn't _really_ her brother. I couldn't take Taichi's place. I didn't want to.

She gazes at me for a moment, eyes very serious, then turns and goes.

I follow.

We don't talk as we move through. I think, for the most part, we're all pretty creeped out – except for Daisuke. None of us wants to make noise that'll call down a mutant whatever on us.

Our boots keep squishing.

That's the only noise. It's making me nervous.

Then something growls.

"Um… Daisuke?" I turn, but there's nothing there. "I heard something…"

"Shh," he tells me. We've all stopped, and there's just silence.

Then there's another growl.

"Okay," Daisuke says, very quietly. "Here's what we're doing. We're going to keep walking, and try to be really quiet. When we're out of this tunnel thingy, then we start running, and we don't stop until we're all the way out of this swamp. Okay?"

The serious tone of his words is enough to make me quite frightened, but I try not to show it. "All right."

"If it attacks before then, you have to do what I told you before," he continues. "If it gets close, slash at its face. Try for the eyes. Then run. Got that?"

"Yeah." I tighten my grip on the knife.

"Okay." And we all start walking again.

It's about twenty second later when the thing attacks.

I hear it moving up behind me before I see anything. "Daisuke!"

Then I turn, and I'm facing a monster.

And I mean a monster. It's hideous, and it doesn't look like anything I've seen before. It's on its hind legs, and there's a huge amount of girth on it. Its hands have long, sharp claws, and its face is grotesquely twisted. Above gleaming fangs, its eyes are bright with an awful kind of madness.

I don't even wait to slash it with the knife. I turn and run.

Fortunately, the others are already running, ahead of me. Daisuke's got Ken's arm in a tight grip and is practically dragging the taller boy behind him. He's still moving faster than Hikari, who is just ahead of me.

I don't catch up to her, but I'm moving faster than Big And Beautiful behind me.

"Keep running!" Daisuke tells us as we come out of the tunnel. He turns Ken around deftly and loops an arm around his waist, lifting him off the ground. The dark-haired boy doesn't even protest; his eyes are quite wide. I think he's in shock or something. With Ken held securely, the red-head sprints ahead of us, leading the way.

Even running as fast as I can, I don't think I could keep up with Daisuke. He's probably going more slowly, so we can keep up. I'd have to run miles of practice before I could match his speed, but at this point, I want to. God, if every creature up here is like that… that… _thing_ … This place is a nightmare! I've never been so terrified in my life.

Hikari is moving at about the same pace I am. I can't tell if that thing is still behind us, but I keep running. If it is, I sure as _hell_ don't want it catching me. It's enough to keep me running as fast as I can, even when my sides feel like they're going to split open. I just want to get away from it.

"Almost there!" Daisuke calls out. How does he sound so calm? I don't think I could talk without squeaking; I'm that panicked.

Then we're out of the swamp and back in a bleak, empty landscape. There's a line of thick trees a few miles ahead of us. Daisuke stops at this point, still holding on to Ken.

I force myself to stop, though the memory of that creature's face really makes me want to keep running. "What… was that?" I manage to get out, between gasps for air.

"Mutant bear." Daisuke shrugs. "That wasn't so bad, actually. We got pretty lucky that time."

"That wasn't bad?" I repeat, incredulously. "I nearly died of a heart attack!"

"Dude, that's what it's like up here," Daisuke tells me. He looks pretty serious. "I don't think I can remember the last time I had a day where my life wasn't in danger at least once. It's dangerous. That's why we've all gotta stick together. It's important."

We're interrupted before I can reply. "Let me down," Ken says, sounding a touch breathless but still very cold. "Immediately."

"Oh – sorry." Daisuke sets him back on his feet, then releases his hold on Ken's waist. "You should learn to run by yourself. You're gonna need to know how, you know."

"I will _not_ need to know," Ken snaps. "Because I won't be staying long. And when I'm back where I belong, I will erase this entire miserable incident from my memory and never allow anyone in to see me again without first taking the proper safety precautions."

"You're not going back," I tell him, irritably. "So just be quiet."

Hikari looks up at Daisuke with wide eyes. "So are we going to meet up with more things like that?" she asks. I think she's about as frightened as I am – that was _really_ terrifying.

Then again, she didn't get a close up look. I don't think my heart will ever be the same.

"Maybe." He shrugs. "We're out of the most dangerous part. So the rest should be pretty…" He stops, and stares ahead of us.

"What?" I look up. "Danger?" _Oh dear god, not again…_

"The sign!" He looks upset. Before I can ask what he means by that, he's running ahead. All we can do is follow. "There isn't supposed to be one like this here. It's…" He stops again, coming to a halt beside a small slab of board stuck into the ground in a place where I _never_ would've spotted it, and his mouth falls open.

"What?" I repeat. "What does it mean?"

I get close enough to read the words printed on the front. 'DANGER – CODE 3' _Well, that makes a lot of sense. What's a code three?_

"What does it mean?" Hikari echoes me, when Daisuke doesn't answer.

He looks up at the line of trees ahead of us, biting his lip. "It means we're in trouble," he answers, hurrying forward and leaving us to trail along behind. "And so are Taichi and the others."

KEN

My, my. Our surface guide is just the spring of comforts today, isn't he?

I send one last glance behind us before following the others. I do not want to face anything like that creature again. To be honest, I didn't get all that clear a look at it, but I saw enough to know that I am happier without one. The surface was abandoned for good reason, after all.

I steal a look at Hikari, following after Yamato and Daisuke. She looks pale, probably from the fright of that bear, and close to as tired as I feel . . . me, well, although I had to exercise daily to prevent my body from wasting away, I've never had to put this much strain on it. I ache all over. I just want to rest . . .

But having seen that bear, I'm not going to push the point. At least Daisuke's base promises relative safety-despite his apparent concern. I don't like to admit, but that alarms me.

Daisuke took that monster back in the swamp there with ease. He's taking the open spaces like they're nothing-he even carried me running and doesn't seem to have suffered any significant loss of energy.

And that sign worries him.

Yamato and Hikari are none too happy either. Especially Yamato-I wonder if when they were planning this little expedition, the thought that something like this might happen ever occurred to them. Probably not, they're both too set on making it here to care that we're most likely doomed.

That still puzzles me. Miyako is convincing, I'll grant you that, but Hikari and Yamato are both intelligent people. Why would they be fooled by her obvious scare tactics? Unless-there's more going on here than I know about.

"How long till we reach this base of yours?" I ask Daisuke.

"Not long. It'd take me normally about 50 minutes from here. With you guys . . . maybe another three hours. But if the sign means what I think it means-" Daisuke shakes his head. "Dude, we could be camping out in the open again."

"What does the sign mean?" Yamato asked.

"It's hard to explain and I'm not sure exactly. I mean, we've never had to deal with magic taking this form before . . . I want to get to higher ground so I can see if I can tell what the situation is."

Hikari stumbles just then, and falls.

Yamato catches her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine-I just missed that rock, that's all." Hikari lets Yamato help her to sit down. "I'm finding it harder and harder to keep my mind on what we're doing."

"You're tired," Yamato tells her.

"I'm just a little unused to this," Hikari whispers. "I'll be fine-"

Daisuke speaks up. "Why don't you guys rest here while? I'll go, see if I can find a normal tree to get a view from and meet you guys back here once I've worked out what to do."

"That sounds great." Hikari says with relief.

"What if that creature comes back-or another one comes along?" Yamato asks.

"Dude, you've still got my knife, right? Well, be prepared to use it. I don't think you'll have to though-I'm bound to hear something approaching before it's even near enough to be a danger to you." Daisuke pads away near silently. "Oh, by the way," He calls back as an afterthought. "It's not really the animals you should be worried about so much as the plants."

"What does he mean by that?" I ask.

Yamato shrugs, sitting down beside Hikari. "Let's hope we don't find out. Sit down, Ken, you need the rest."

My legs obey automatically, more from tiredness than from Dr Jyou's injection. I swear, I will really make sure that he is punished for that.

"Are you okay, Hikari?"

"I'll be fine," Hikari whispers. "Yamato, how can people live here?"

Yamato pats her shoulder gently. "They just survive, I guess."

"You know," I said. "We could be back at the entrance to the tunnels tomorrow."

Both of them look at me. "We're not going back."

"Are you sure this is really what you want?" I ask them. "Whatever you believe about the underground, can it really be worse than this?"

"We haven't seen all of up here yet," Yamato replies evenly although I think he's struggling with his temper.

"How much more do you need to see to know that this is a mistake? When Daisuke returns, if indeed he does, I suggest we demand to be taken back to the underground."

"What do you mean, if? Daisuke will return," Hikari sounds angry. I think this is the first time I've seen her display this emotion. "Anyway, we can't demand anything from him now. Jyou told me he only has a limited amount of time in which his sister can be cured. We're delaying him enough as it is."

"I didn't think of that," Yamato says worriedly. "We've got a lot to thank him for."

Thank him? I clench my fists. "We are superior to that sub-human creature in every way-the very fact that we have to demean ourselves by relying on him for help should alert you to the fact that we don't belong here and should return-"

"Enough!" Yamato has not lost his temper enough to yell but the venomous tone of his whisper is worse. "I'm really getting sick of your attitude Ken. If you can't contribute something positive to the conversation, don't say anything at all, got it?"

I open my mouth to reply caustically to that, only to find my mouth shutting again.

Damn, Jyou Kido! Damn drugs!

I watch sullenly as Daisuke returns a few minutes later.

"It's not as bad as I thought. They're surrounding the base, but they haven't got to the south bank yet-it looks as though they don't know about the entrance there. So we'll be fine."

"Who's surrounding the base?" Yamato asks, assisting Hikari to her feet.

"Dude-did I tell you how Jun got her injury?"

"Jyou told me-trees that had been somehow warped by contact with elements of magic-" Hikari looks doubtful. "You're worried about trees?"

"On the plus side, they don't move all that quickly. Even Ken should be able to outrun them," Daisuke said with a smile and I scowled. "But, on the down side, it's hard to tell a warped tree from a normal one until you're attacked by it."

"What should we do?" Yamato asked.

"Just stick right behind me and keep your eyes and ears open. I'm going to take you in the south entrance, it's a bit of a walk from here."

By this point it was all I could do just to put one foot in front of the other. We had to get to Daisuke's base soon-otherwise I would just collapse. I wonder what the others would do then. Probably leave me.

But if they'd ostensibly come all this way to save my life, they wouldn't just give up like that? I'd probably be given to Daisuke to carry-

"And now we go down there."

I blink. What look like regularly cut steps are there in the ground, sloping down to a doorway.

"What is human workmanship doing in a jungle like this?" Yamato asks the very question I'd been pondering.

"Jungle? Dude, this used to be a city before the magic." Daisuke waves a hand around. "This is on the outskirts a bit, but there are buildings and that all over the place. We were even walking on an abandoned road earlier."

"So, where do these steps go?"

"They're the back entrance to our base. It's this grand old hotel we fixed up to suit us-I'd have preferred to take you through the front way so you at least got to see the grand entrance, but the back door will have to do . . . Follow me."

I blink again as my eyes readjust to the underground light. "What is this?"

"Parking lot," Daisuke explains. "It's under the hotel-spreads out for ages. Come on, we have a way to go yet."

I'm a lot happier to follow him this time. The very fact that we are underground, with walls and a ceiling between us and any threat made me feel safer-

"Hold it right there, all of you!"

-although possibly that feeling was misplaced.

I looked at the crude weapons held by those who surrounded us. Although primitive to be sure, they would still be able to accomplish their task of killing us.

"Dudes!" Daisuke protested. "There is no need for this!"

"Bringing strangers into our base? You know perfectly well that it's against the rules."

"Go get Tai then. He'll agree with me."

The young man arguing with Daisuke grinned nastily. "He's already been informed that you have brought underground people inside the base without his permission. I'm sure he's delighted."

Daisuke scowled, then turned back to us. "We just got to wait, I guess. Don't worry, Tai's cool. He'll at least listen to us before he gets mad."

I blinked as I realized Daisuke was talking to me. "Did I say I was worried?"

"No, but you looked it."

Before I can think of a suitable reply, Hikari gives a little gasp and Yamato a whispered curse. I look around but the only thing that might have occasioned such a response is the just joining the gathering. Like the other surface people, he is tanned and sturdy looking, wearing clothes worn like Daisuke's and with an even worse haircut. There is something oddly familiar in the shape of his face and eyes. I sincerely hope this is not the Taichi Yamato and Hikari seem to have placed their hopes on-

"What's all this then?" he asks casually, taking in both the drawn weapons of the surface dwellers and us with a glance. Then he grins, spotting our guide. "Daisuke! So, I guess you were too much for the underground to handle?"

"Naturally," our companion shrugs, his tone quickly turning rueful. "Although it was a close thing. I might not have got away if it weren't for these guys."

"I see." He glances curiously at me. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Dai?"

Daisuke grins. "Well, two of them you already know-"

He glances up sharply at that, his confusion giving way to an expression of disbelief. "Hikari?'

"Taichi!" I stare as Hikari's trademark calm dissolves into tears, and she throws herself into his arms. He hugs her tightly, laughing I think-it's hard to tell, these surface people are so uncouth in their emotions.

"Hikari," He says again, pushing her away from him so he can get a better look at her, then looking behind her to where Yamato is standing wearing a grin of extreme satisfaction. "Yamato?" If anything his grin just gets wider. "Next time you decide to pay us a visit, give me a little bit more warning, huh? I'll see if I can't organize a proper reception-"

"I'll make sure we send you a computer alert," Yamato says drily, but his grin gives away the fact that he is extremely happy.

I fume. Just when I thought I had a chance of convincing Hikari and Yamato to return, this happens . . .

"It's okay," Taichi is now addressing the surface people, standing with their weapons and extremely puzzled expressions to the side. "I know them, they're not going to harm us." He turns back to me. "And who's this?"

I scowl.

"Ken," Daisuke says. "Long story."

"Well you can tell me about it inside the base, okay?" Taichi has one hand round Hikari's shoulders and the other round Yamato's. "Come on, we'll find you someplace comfortable to rest. You look exhausted-"

I'm left to trail after. I notice that Daisuke has appeared at my side again. I would love to tell him to go away, that I don't need or want him nearby but that cursed command of Yamato's is still in effect.

I have to admit though, a rest sounds very good.

There are more surface people through the doors. I falter under their curious stares-

"Are you all right?" Daisuke's got his hand on my shoulder again. This time I don't brush it away.

"The machine-people-I never got to see that many. This is too much-"

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you."

He doesn't see. I can't deal with this many people, I can't-

"Time for staring later guys. I thought we had a vegetable garden to clear, right?" Taichi's command gets rid of most of the watching crowd.

"What's going on?"

"We're making preparations to evacuate-we've put it off as long as we could. This base is no longer safe but-" Taichi shrugs.

"Jun? How is she?" Daisuke demands, suddenly frightened.

Taichi lets go of Yamato and Hikari and gabs the arm of a passing kid. "Go get Sora, bring her here. Tell her Daisuke's back." He sighs as he turns back to Daisuke. "Not good. After you left-she deteriorated quickly. Sora's not even letting anyone visit her now."

Daisuke gulps, looking terrified. "But she's got to be all right! I know how to cure her now-"

"Daisuke?" A ginger haired girl has joined us. "Oh, thank goodness you're back." She hugs him.

"Jun?" He asks.

Her face turns sad. "Come on."

"Izzy?" Taichi beckons another passing person. "Would you mind taking Yamato, Hikari and Ken to my room? See that they have everything they need and are left alone, okay?"

"I comprehend," the red haired boy nods, looking at us with interest.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Taichi promised Hikari and Yamato. "I think Dai will need me."

"Taichi's quarters are this way," our guide says, motioning to us to follow him. "You don't have far to go-he prefers to be close to the centre so he's always easy to find."

I'm not expecting much from the scruffy haired leader, but I'm presently surprised. Taichi's room is spacious, more so that the councilor's private suites on the ninth level, and kept in relative order.

"Make yourself comfortable," our guide instructs. "I'm sure Taichi won't mind if one of you takes the bed, and I'll have more mattresses brought in."

"Hikari?" Yamato asks. "Would you like the bed?"

"I think Ken deserves it," she says. "He's more tired than I am."

I'm not going to argue with that. Although not my machine, the bed is the most comfortable thing I've encountered in my entire time on the surface. It was almost worth being bossed around by Yamato for . . . Of course I insist that the sheets are removed before I use it.

Yamato and Hikari roll their eyes, already making themselves comfortable on the mattresses brought in for them.

"There is no real need, I'm sure. The hotel itself has never been infected by magic, and even if it had your suit appears well able to protect you from it. However, Taichi will be able to use them when he returns, and I'm sure you have blankets of your own." Izzy informed me, setting up a bed for Taichi.

"Yes." Is it just me or did he sound half-way intelligent?

"Thanks for your help," Hikari says drowsily-she's already half asleep and who could blame her.

"No problem. Should you need anything, I'll be looking in on you from time to time."

It's dark when I next open my eyes. Something moved nearby-

"-all asleep. I hope you don't mind that I gave them your bed."

"It's fine, Izzy. Thanks for taking care of them."

"It was my pleasure. Goodnight."

"Come on Daisuke. There's a mattress here for you. I can take the sofa."

"Are you sure, dude? I don't want to put you out-"

"You've taken such good care of my sister and Yamato-don't you even think you're putting me out. How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared Taichi. I've never seen Jun look so bad-we did everything Jyou said, but I don't think it'll be enough-"

"Don't give up just yet. Your sister's not giving up yet."

"I guess . . . thanks Tai."

"No problem. Now go to sleep, okay? I've got a feeling you'll need it for tomorrow."

That was a reassuring note to fall asleep on. I shut my eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Tomorrow . . . I could finally start my preparations to escape. Somewhere around here had to be tools capable of altering the tracking device. I was going home.

DAISUKE

I sit on the mattress in Taichi's room and stare at Ken.

It's got to be pretty early – I can't tell, because the windows are all bordered up. It's safer that way. I don't care, because I can't sleep. I'm happy to just watch Ken sleep, because he looks so pretty when he does. His face isn't so cold. I miss his eyes, but I don't miss the resentful way he always looks at me.

I love his hair.

Sora said earlier that she'd let me in to see Jun as soon as my sister was awake. I know for a fact that she isn't yet – I checked about five minutes ago. I'm going to check again in another ten or so.

I'm worried, but looking at Ken makes me feel better. When he's not insulting me or glaring at me, I love to look at him. I'm not sure if he's noticed. Maybe, but if so, he obviously doesn't think it's important, or he'd say something.

I wish Jun was awake. I think I'd have to cry if the cure Jyou gave me doesn't work. I want her to be okay. I miss her. She was bad, yeah, but Jyou said that I had two days. He's a doctor, so he would know that sort of thing, wouldn't he? So that means that Jun should be fine. She'll be back on her feet in a few hours, and I won't have to worry about her ever again. Right?

Yeah…

"You're staring at me."

I blink. _When did he wake up?_ "Um… sorry," I say, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. I was hoping that Ken wouldn't catch me. I should've been paying better attention.

Cold blue eyes stare back at me. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" I blink a few more times, a little confused.

"Staring."

"Oh." I turn my head really fast. My face is getting hot. Oh well, Ken's like a human machine, right? He wouldn't know about blushing and all that. Would he? "Sorry," I say again. I risk a glance over at him, and he's watching me suspiciously.

His eyes are the nicest shade… even if they are all cold…

"You're doing it again," he informs me, sounding even less friendly this time – if that's possible. "I told you to stop."

"I can't help it," I answer honestly. "Really. I don't mean to, it just… happens."

"Ridiculous." He frowns. "Your eyes follow your brain's commands. They don't move about on their own. You decide what you're staring at. Of course you can help it."

"It's not like that!" I tell him, resisting the urge to scoot over. Moving closer to him is only going to make him more mad. "Haven't you ever seen something that was… you know… so beautiful that… you just couldn't stop looking at it, even when you tried?" I stumble with the words a little, feeling awkward and wishing I were Taichi so I'd know what to say.

"That's foolishness," Ken says flatly. "You either decide to look at something, or you don't. And don't think I'm flattered by your assessment of my looks. I'm a tool – I'm designed to be useful, not appealing to the eye. If you can't keep yourself from staring, I would appreciate if you left the room. I can't rest comfortably while I'm being openly observed." He lies back down and does his best to ignore me.

I sigh. So much for flattery. Maybe he'd be impressed by gifts… If I got him some un-polluted flowers, then would he like me? Koushiro got some for Mimi a while ago, and she was so happy that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. I feel funny when I think about Ken kissing me. He doesn't even like coming near me, and he'd _never_ take off that suit, but I can still wish, right?

When Jun gets better, I'll tell her all about this. She'll tease me, of course, but she might give me some advice, too. Maybe she'll tell me what I can do to impress him. We can sit up in my bedroom and talk and laugh about it when she's better and everything's safe for a while. Then she'll tell me that everything's going to work out and that I'm such a dumb clod that I'll probably blunder my way into a happy ending as usual. Then we'll insult each other for a while and end up fighting, and I'll feel a whole lot better and everything will be normal, and I'll go and impress Ken so much that he'll rip off that plastic suit and throw himself into my arms and…

"I told you to stop staring at me."

I make a face and get up to leave the room. _What a grouch! Jeez!_

Taichi is already up when I get back downstairs. He and Izzy are standing near a window, and from the looks on their faces, they're talking about something important and serious. I go over to see what's up. "Hey guys."

They give me brief, tense smiles. "How are Yamato and Hikari doing?" Taichi asks me.

"Sleeping." I shrug. "But Ken's as cheery as ever. What's up with the trees today?" I've already been given a summary of what's going on, but if there's anything new…

"Nothing." Taichi glares out the window. "Everything's quiet. Everything's still. They just sit there… waiting. I don't like it – they've got to be up to something." He grips the windowsill, turning away from me completely. "The question is, what?"

"An attack?" I guess.

"That seems probable," Izzy answers. "Our current problem lies in our inability to discover _where_ and _how_ they plan to attack us. The element of surprise could throw us off, and they seem at least marginally intelligent."

"Oh." I can't think of how to answer _that_ , so I don't try. "Is Jun awake yet?"

"I think so." Taichi turns again. "It'd help if you stayed with her, Dai. If we get caught in a surprise attack, we're going to need Sora in other places. Can you handle that?"

Stupid question. "Sure thing, Tai! I'm on it!" I dash off toward the medical room.

Jun _is_ awake when I get there, so Sora lets me in. "Hey," I greet my sister. She's sitting up, and I feel my spirits rise. There's color in her cheeks, and she looks a _lot_ better than she did the night before. "How's it going?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Jun waves a dismissive hand, and gives me a weak smile. "It hardly even hurts. I'll be back on my feet in a couple of hours."

"No you won't," Sora says firmly, setting a ratty pillow down and making Jun lean back to rest her head on it. "You'll rest for today, and then we'll see how it's healing tomorrow."

Jun makes a face. "Oh, fine!"

I grin and sit down on the stool beside her, feeling very relieved. "Takes a lot to kill a Motomiya, doesn't it? We're tougher than we look."

"Our skin is thicker than your head," Jun agrees.

"Hey!"

We banter for a while, and then Sora 'conveniently' interrupts when Jun starts looking tired. "Izzy made something last night to make it easier to cut off the circulation when we want to heal something involving magic," she explains. "I think he left it in his workroom, so could you please get it for me, Daisuke?"

"Sure!" I jump up and bound out the door. "Be right back!"

Izzy's workroom is on the east side of the building, on the floor right above the ground. I hurry down the stairs, narrowly avoiding a collision with other people a number of times. Then I run down the hallway.

Someone's in the room; I can tell that before I even get to the doorway. I slow down and concentrate on listening. Izzy's back upstairs with Taichi, I know for sure, so there's someone else in there. There's plenty of reasons why people would be in Izzy's workroom, but I still play cautious, slowly peeking through the door.

It's Ken. I relax, then immediately wonder why he's in Izzy's workroom.

Well, the direct approach is usually best… "Hey Ken!" I say cheerfully, walking right into the room. He jumps in surprise and turns to face me with a familiar cold glare.

I sigh. _Cheerful as ever…_

"What are you doing here?" he demands. Like _I'm_ the one out of place!

"Getting something for Sora," I say, then try giving him an appealing smile. He frowns in return. "So what are you working on?" I move forward to look at whatever he's tinkering with.

"That is none of your business," he replies icily, pulling it off the table and out of my sight. He's not quick enough, because I recognize it right away. We've only seen about a million and one of them on animals.

I look up at him, understanding right away – for once. "A tracker?" He doesn't answer, but continues to glare at me. I can tell he's afraid – not that I'll get mad or anything, because obviously I'm not that intimidating – but that I'll tell someone and he'll be forced to give it up. "So they'll find you and take you back," I conclude, out loud. "Right?"

He just keeps glaring.

I swallow and meet his angry gaze, feeling torn. I don't want him to go, and I know Yamato and Hikari would be upset if they find out I knew and didn't tell anyone. But… if I don't tell, maybe he'll like me more. Maybe he'll start to see me different, and realize that maybe… maybe…

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day?" he asks coldly.

I shake my head quickly. "I gotta get back to Jun. Um… but… I mean… I didn't see anything, okay?" It sounds stupid, so I just turn and try to hurry out of the room as fast as I can. I add, quickly, "I don't know you're down here, either," then run off down the hallway.

I'm such a moron.

I manage, by the time I get back to Sora's medical room, to get myself convinced that not only did I _not_ just make a fool of myself, but that I was so cool that Ken will never be able to resist me again. So I'm smiling proudly when I hand over the new device.

"What's got you so happy?" Jun asks, when I sit down beside her.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Sure." The look on her face tells me I haven't heard the last of this, though.

We don't get to go into it, because I start up a stream of small talk. Actually, we're even pretty involved in a conversation about whether those trees outside will make decent building materials when Taichi comes running in, breathing heavily.

"They're attacking our east side!" he tells us, a touch breathlessly. "We're getting everyone to run up here, but people are getting hurt already, and we're going to need you, Sora!"

"Right." Sora takes the device I got for her and heads for the door.

"You two stay here," Taichi tells us, but it's too late because I just realized what he said.

 _They're attacking from the east… Ken's in Izzy's workroom, and it's on the east side! He'll be in trouble, and no one knows he's down there!_ Without thinking, I dodge past Taichi and run for the stairs.

"Daisuke!" Jun cries, and I hear Taichi swear, but I don't turn around.

The building seems to be trembling, and I can hear crashes and shouts as people run for safety. I ignore it all and run down the hallway, burst through Izzy's workroom's door, and grab Ken around the waist before he has a chance to get mad.

"What do you think you're – " His outraged demand goes unfinished, because whole masses of roots and vines crash through the wall, and I throw us both to the ground so we don't get grabbed or crushed by the evil green monster trees.

"What's happening?" Ken cries, voice sounding very frightened. His fist is still clenched tight around the tracking device.

"The tree whatsits are attacking!" I tell him, trying very hard to make sure that he stays on the ground and I'm above him so the trees can't get him. The door's all blocked off with roots and vines, and we can't get out. "Stay down! I'll protect you, Ken!" I reach for my knife.

Which is still with Yamato.

This is not good…

I beat at the vines with my arms, trying to stay hovered over Ken so he doesn't get hurt. But I can't do it… there's too many… They grab and my arms and legs and waist, and I try to jerk free without letting them get at the dark-haired boy. I can't for much longer… "TAICHI, HELP ME!"

"Hold on a second, I'm coming!" His voice sounds faint, but it fills me with relief, all the same. _He must've followed me…_ "Stay down! I'll get you out of there!"

I press down against Ken, covering him as much as I can so he doesn't get burned…

And then fire explodes through the room, and the vines are gone.

I stumble to my feet and pull Ken out of there.

Taichi does the same thing to me when I get out, grabbing my arm and pulling my roughly toward the stairs. "What were you _thinking?_ " he snaps, furious. "You could've been killed, Daisuke! Or eaten alive!"

"Ken was down there!" I protest, still holding the taller boy's arm tightly. "I had to go save him! He doesn't know how to take protect himself!"

Taichi's angry eyes move to Ken. "What were you doing in Izzy's workroom?"

"It's my fault, Tai!" I answer quickly, before Ken can say anything. "I told him he could go there. He wanted to see Izzy's tools. He likes machines and all that… you know? I didn't think it'd be a big deal."

"All right." Taichi lets us go when we get back to the upper floor. "I forgive you. But do that again, and I'll kill you both myself! I mean it!" A quick grin takes the edge off of that threat, and then he's off to deal with the attack.

"Whew!" I relax, then turn to give Ken a grin. "That was a close one, huh?"

He's not smiling. In fact, he's looking at me like I've grown a second head. I panic for a moment, but a quick check tells me I'm still normal. "What?"

He shakes his head. "I've never met anyone as stupid as you."

" _Huh?_ " I can't believe it! I just saved his life! _This_ is the thanks I get? "Dude, I just… I mean you… what… but…?"

"I appreciate being rescued," he tells me stiffly. "But if you expect anything in return for your silence, you'll find yourself being sorely disappointed. I'd rather not have your help, and I'll thank you to stay out of my business."

With that, he turns and walks away, leaving me gaping after him. My most-asked question comes immediately to mind – the one I _still_ don't have an answer for.

"What'd I _do?_ "


	5. Part 05

**Ground Level**

 **Part Five**

TAICHI

I watch with satisfaction the thrashing trees beneath us. "Nice work, Izzy. That's stopped them."

"Unfortunately, only temporarily," he answers, ever pragmatic. "And that was the last of the spray."

I frown. We're running out of weapons . . .

"But they don't know that," Iori says suddenly, frowning at the plants. "I don't think they'll try anything like that for another couple of hours, at least."

"That's something," I pat him on the shoulder. "Go, get some rest. You need it."

Izzy and I walk back to join the others in the central section of the base.

"Evacuation can no longer be postponed, I fear."

"Jun's too sick to be moved-"

"We can't stay here, Taichi. You heard what Iori said-we have only a few hours until they attack again. We were fortunate this time, that no one else was critically injured-but next time-"

"I know," I sigh. I don't like this-but there's only one thing we can do. "Put the word out that we'll be leaving in a few hours. Everyone is to take only what they need. I also want a check done that everyone is here, and a watch posted over those trees-"

Koushiro nods. "Taichi, how are we going to get out of here? The base is surrounded-"

"Leave that to me. Just get everyone ready to go."

He nods, and takes the main corridor. I take the side door to the flight of stairs that leads to my room, quickening my pace.

I can hardly believe it's true-

Hikari. My sister. Here after so many years-

And Yamato.

They're sitting together on a mattress, watching and being watched by the crowd of children sent here at the first sign of danger. You can not fault the wide-eyed stares of the kids. They're beautiful, both of them. Frail and delicate within those suits-like nothing on the surface. If I hadn't stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago, I might say they were other worldly beings, brought here by a spell . . . in a way, I guess they are. I mean, from what I managed to get from Daisuke's rather garbled version of his encounter with the doctor, the underground is like another world now.

"Tai!" Kari spots me first, her face lighting up.

Yama's smile isn't far behind. "We were wondering where you'd got to."

"I meant to be here when you woke up," I say, sitting beside them on the mattress. "But, something came up."

"Something's wrong," Kari says. I'd forgotten how good she was at reading people-how much more have I forgotten?

"Yes. Daisuke told you about our plant situation?" They nod, looking worried. "There was an attack this morning. We put a stop to it, but they've breached our East walls. Iori thinks we have a respite of a few hours before they try anything again."

"Are we gonna vacuate?" One of the children watching pipes up.

I nod. "In a couple of hours, Hiro. Do you all know what group you're going to travel in?"

They nod, one of the older kids snorting scornfully. "We have had to evacuate before, Taichi!"

I give Yama and Kari a sideways smile. "Kids."

"Doesn't seem so long ago that you were that cheeky," Yamato says with a smile I've missed-

"You know Taichi?" the older kid demands. That seems to clear the way for a volley of questions.

"Why you wearing those funny suits?"

"Did you really used to live underground? Wasn't that dark?"

"What are you doing here? Did you come to find us?"

"Are you going to stay?"

"Hey!" Mimi interrupts. "You know it's rude to pester people with questions. Let Taichi have some time alone with his family. He hasn't seen them for ages." She shoos them into the opposite corner. "Now, I want you all to help me check if anyone isn't here who should be-"

**Thanks Mimi,** I send the thought fervently. She grins at me before turning back to the kids.

"I can't believe this," Yama says, and I turn back to find him studying me intently. His eyes-they arrest mine completely. Takeru may have the same shade but his don't seem to have the same power-no wonder the Yamato of my memory doesn't match this. "Taichi-its really you."

"No need to sound so surprised," I tell him laughing. "I can't believe that both of you are here. It seems like a dream." I reach out to touch Kari's hair-only to be stopped by the clear plastic of the suit she wears. I have to ask them about that-there is so much I have to ask them.

"It's really true, Taichi. We're here . . . I've been wishing for this for ages-" Kari smiles up at me brilliantly.

"A pretty strange choice of dream, if you ask me."

Yamato shoots Ken an annoyed look. I'd forgotten he was even present. "Can't you keep your positive thoughts to yourself?"

"That drug of Kido's is wearing off, Yamato. You can't order me around any more."

"Forget him," Kari says, gently recalling our attention. "If those things are going to attack soon, we don't have much time together-"

Still so wise? I wonder if I can still tease a grin out of her-"Hey, whatever happened to my younger sister? The one that was a real ditz, always chattering?"

It works and she laughs. "Taichi-" she threatens playfully.

"What happened to my friend?" Yama asks. "The careless, laughing, soccer playing idiot?"

"Soccer-that's something I haven't thought of for ages." I haven't had much time to dwell in the past-I blink as Yamato's fingers cup my face.

"I kept wondering what had happened to you and Takeru, wishing I could see you again, wondering what you'd be like if I did. I was afraid the surface would change you. You won't believe some of the horror stories the scientists underground came up with, of the effects the surface had on humans."

Yamato's fingers are cool beneath the plastic. "Wh-what did they say?" I'm suddenly afraid.

Yamato sniffs, dismissively. "Stuff to keep us underground. They told us the surface was unstable, that it caused death. Then there were the rumours about it causing abnormalities in people-" Yamato smiles, moving his fingers to my cheek. "And here you are, perfectly normal. Or as close to normal as you ever got."

I have to force myself to smile at that joke. "Wh-what kind of abnormalities?"

"Doesn't matter-just that the magic warped them, and they weren't even human anymore."

I'm confused. Don't they know? Daisuke must have used his powers-he must have told them-

**Daisuke? How much do Hikari, Yamato and Ken know about our powers?**

His reply sounds slightly aggrieved. **Nothing. I lost my temper slightly at the base but I was real careful after that, and I didn't let it show, just like you said.**

"Taichi? You've gone all distant on me-that's not like you."

My throat tightens. Everything that's happened in the last seven years is between me and the two people I love and care about most and I'm afraid it can't be set aside, that too much has changed. I realize belatedly that there are some wishes that are kinder left ungranted. Maybe it would be better to have Kari and Yamato always perfect in my mind, in the nice safe distant underground-

Except the underground's no longer safe it seems. Another fairy tale gone.

"Maybe," I say, fighting back tears, "maybe we've been changed more than you think."

"Tai." He says my name so gently, its not fair, damnit! "You've changed, yes, I can see that, but only for the better. When I remember my friend, and then look at the person you are now-Responsible, compassionate, everything a leader should be-you should have heard Daisuke go on about you on the journey."

I notice that Kari has hardly contributed to this conversation, that she's been content to watch the exchange between me and Yamato. More, I've been too occupied by Yamato to really mind. Shouldn't my sister be my first concern?

Yet, it's Yamato's hatred I'm afraid of.

"Well, you know," I finally force a smile. "They say a leader's work is never done-I have to go do stuff."

I pause as I stand. The blue haired Ken is curled up against the wall, looking fixedly at nothing. "Ken?"

His gaze flicks sullenly in my direction. "What?"

I ignore the fact that his tone indicates he is only barely deigning to speak to me, and address him as I would any of our group. "Unless we tell you otherwise, stay put, okay? I won't have you endangering Daisuke-or any other of our group-again. Up here life's too precious to waste."

Something flickers in his eyes, but I don't have time to investigate. What I told Yamato was only half excuse-

"Are you sure, Taichi? It is pretty risky."

"Do you see any other option? Knives are only good once they've got you down, and I don't want to see anyone in that position."

"I suppose . . ." Koushiro nods. "I suppose it'll have to do."

"Great. Get everyone to start putting a bonfire together. And find scarves for people-the smoke is going to be hell to get through-"

"And the trees themselves aren't exactly a picnic either."

"Takeru?" He laughs as I do a double take. "When did you get back?"

"Just now actually. I got to tell you, it was close-those trees are nasty."

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"At the base. I figured things would be getting pretty interesting back here so I thought they'd be better off getting things ready for us."

"Good," I nod.

"Where did you come through?" Koushiro asked. "Did you notice anywhere that was less crowded than anywhere else?"

"Well the way I came wasn't too bad-until they realized I was there. Most of them seem to be moving towards the west side, like there's something there that they want."

"What's over at the west side?" I wonder.

Koushiro snaps his fingers. "Jun!"

"No way."

"It makes sense," Koushiro's eyes got a familiar glazed look. "I hypothesize that-"

"Hypothesize later," I tell him firmly. "We have a bonfire to organize, right?"

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Takeru asks.

I smile. "Go to my room and make sure that the kids aren't giving Mimi a hard time, okay?"

"Okay."

Koushiro nudges me as the younger boy walks away. "Isn't that a bit mean? Sending him to go and see the brother he hasn't seen for seven years without even a little word of warning?"

"Nah," I shrug. "It's more dramatic this way."

"I've never seen this side of you," Koushiro chuckles. "Taichi the drama queen."

"You."

We push each other around a bit, and then Sora calls me.

"Jun is getting better-as long as she doesn't try and walk herself, we should be able to get her to the other base fine."

I nod. "I'll find someone to carry her."

"What's wrong with Daisuke?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting him to mind Ken. He seems willing to put up with him."

"And your sister and Yamato?"

"Takeru can look out for them, easy."

Sora nods. "Leave Jun to me then."

"You can't carry her, Sora-"

"Before you call me weak or anything, might I remind you that I have the power to break every bone in your body by just touching you?"

Sora's healing powers can also be used for things other than healing. "As soon as we're out of the trees, give her to me or Izzy. I've got a feeling we're going to need our healer at full strength."

Everyone climbs in to my room for the meeting. I outline what we're going to do clearly, so that even the littlest children understand. It's pretty basic. Koushiro and I are going to go through, cutting a path for the others to follow us as quickly as they can. Those at the back will have torches and fire the trees behind them. It's pretty risky. An awful lot of things could go wrong-but even if the worst happens and the wind changes, trapping us with fire, I think I'd have the strength to control that.

Only there'll be no hiding from Yamato and Hikari how much I've changed then.

"Taichi?" The meeting is over. Yamato has come to stand beside me. "What is it?"

"What?"

"I upset you before." Before I can deny it, he catches my hand. "Come on, Taichi, I've known you since forever. I know when you're upset."

"Maybe," I sigh, tightening my fingers around him. "But you don't know me now, Yamato."

Koushiro is making the preparations for our escape. I let go of Yamato's fingers reluctantly and join him.

Will he still want to know me after this?

YAMATO

I am really starting to hate those trees.

Damn it, I had Taichi's attention there, just the right _kind_ of attention, and now this has to come up and he's gone again. I know we're in danger and I should be worrying about that, but I really would like to spend some time with him… I mean, I haven't seen him in seven years – is an hour or so too much to ask for?

It must be. On the surface, though, I guess that makes sense. From what I've seen, things are _always_ serious, and there's _always_ some kind of danger lurking about.

It's frightening, but at the same time, it's a thrill. It makes me feel more alive than I have since we were moved below the ground in the first place. And that's hardly a time I can remember very well, so this all seems new.

I ignore the people staring at me and watch Hikari playing with the children. They're all fascinated by her, reaching out to touch the plastic suit around her, tugging at her arms, begging her to tell them about what it's like under ground, in the cities. I sit behind her, and for some reason, none of them have approached me – though I see a few staring with wide eyes. It's unnerving.

Ken, of course, is having none of it, sulking over by the wall and glaring at anyone who comes near him. What was he doing, I have to wonder, that made Taichi single him out for that moment? Trying to escape? I smile slightly at the thought. _Not likely, Sunshine!_

I'm not curious enough to try and pry it out of him. He probably won't talk to me, anyway. If I really want to know, I can always ask Taichi about it later on.

 _Taichi_. My thoughts wander back to him at that invitation I provided. He's… changed. But I don't think it's a bad change. He's grown up, obviously. I still remember a kid with big hair and a faded tan, with a goofy grin and open, friendly brown eyes. The grin is the same, when he's not worried about everyone's safety, and the hair and eyes match what I remember. But he's _different_. He's taller, and he's got more muscle tone on him – there's a seriousness about his face that wasn't there before. His skin has to be at least three shades darker than it was. And it looks perfect. Exotic. The same things that, in Daisuke, had just been new and strange, are able to have a kind of beauty when mixed with Taichi's features. He's more attractive now than he had been when we were young. The times I'd tried to picture him while he was gone could never have gifted me with _this_ image; it's… beyond words.

I sigh to myself and turn back towards Hikari.

"Mimi!" The door behind us bursts open suddenly. "Tai told me to come up here and – oh…"

When I look up automatically, my gaze is met by a pair of very familiar wide blue eyes…

 _Oh my god…_ "Takeru?"

He's still got one hand on the doorway, and the look on his face is priceless. "Y-Yamato?" he stammers, in a little squeak of a voice, which I can hardly place as the one that came from my shrimpy little brother. He's _tall_ now! And he has muscle tone, like Taichi's… "How… but… you… what…?"

I stand up, and can't help being pleased to realize that I'm still taller than he is, if only by a few inches now. His hair is still blond, and raggedly cut, like Daisuke's. His skin's lighter than that of the other two, but it's darker than mine or Hikari's… And on his head is the hat I gave him, before he got taken…

"Takeru," I say again, finding it hard to keep emotion from my voice. I hadn't even realized, until now, exactly _how_ much I missed him. Taking the few steps forward that close the distance between us, I grab him in a fierce hug.

He lets out a strangled, half-choking sob and clutches me back so tightly that I find it hard to breathe. "I can't believe it! How is this… possible?" He falters, and pulls back to look at me. "I thought you were… I thought…"

I give him a half grin. "Well, you thought wrong – we're here to stay. At least, that's the plan."

"You… 'we'?" he repeats, and then his gaze travels past me. I notice that Hikari had stood up when I greeted Takeru, and is watching us silently, the expression on her face a mix of anticipation, anxiety, and a number of things I can't identify.

"Hikari," Takeru says softly, and the tone of his voice is very different from the tone he greeted me with. Or even the tone that I greeted him with. I recognize it, though. It's the tone I spoke to Taichi in, just a few moments earlier.

"Takeru," she replies, just as softly. They stay where they are for a moment, gazing into each others' eyes like star-crossed lovers. Maybe they are.

I roll my eyes discreetly at the potential for high drama. _God, no…_

Then Hikari suddenly laughs out loud and runs across the room to grab my brother in a hug that outdoes even the one I gave him. Then again, I'm related, so one would hope it wouldn't be the same. "I've missed you so much!" she tells him, half-laughing, half-crying. "I never even got to thank you for the way you…"

"Don't." Takeru's eyes look a little watery, too. "I like it up here, anyway. It's not like I'm sorry I did it. Besides, seeing you here like this is worth it, and more."

"Oh yes!" she agrees fervently. I half expect them to kiss, even through the plastic suit, but they pull away instead and look around at the rest of us.

The girl with the brown hair – Mimi, I think Taichi called her – suddenly lets out a little squeak. "That was just too cute for words!" she says, watching Takeru and Hikari.

They both blush.

"What a waste of precious time and energy," Ken mutters, from his sullen position. He doesn't seem all that impressed by what's happening around him.

"At least it's making _us_ happy," I retort, my good mood not even spoiled a bit by his bratty act. "I don't think I've ever once seen you smile. Do you even know _how?_ "

His eyes flash with indignation. "Of course I do! I know how every part of the human body works! How dare you insult my intelligence like that!"

"I wasn't insulting your _intelligence_ ," I say dryly. "I was insulting your lack of humanity. Have you ever actually enjoyed doing something, or smiled just because you were happy?"

"What do I have to be happy about?" he answers coldly. "You've taken me from everything I know, forced me to live with these savages you call 'friends', and won't allow me to return to where I belong. And now I'm forced to watch you people and your pointless, unprovoked display of – "

"Unprovoked?" I laugh. "You don't know anything about the situation." I glance back at my brother and Hikari, but they look content to let me handle this. "You know, Hikari was the one slated to go to the surface seven years ago. Takeru wasn't even a consideration. But do you know what happened? Do you?"

Ken stares at me. For once, he actually seems to be listening. I take that as an open invitation.

"Hikari was sick," I go on, staring him down. "Not just with a cold – though that probably would've been just as bad, up here. She would have _died_ on the surface, no question. Takeru knew that, and he _volunteered_ to be sent up here instead of her. They were that close. He risked death, and he lost everything, to save _her_. They haven't seen each other since then – and that was seven years ago, remember. This is the first time they've spoken to each other in all that time, and they have every damn right to be as emotional as they please!"

He flinches slightly, but I'm not done yet. I'm on a roll, in fact. "You sit there like you're so high above everyone else, passing judgement on people who have been through a hundred times more than you're enduring right now, and you think you have the right to complain? Grow _up!_ Do you think _they_ had a choice of whether or not to come up here? No. So stop acting like a spoiled child and start concentrating on trying to make yourself happy. You don't need a machine to do _that_ for you."

"Happiness is a waste of time," he says sulkily, but it lacks much of the conviction he put into it before. His tone is slipping, too. The cold practicality has shifted to a tone much like that of a pouting child who's lost his favorite toy. I think he's saying those things to defy us more than he is because he really believes them any more.

It's a start, I guess.

"Everything's a waste of time." I smile wryly and look over at Takeru, who is giving Ken a curious glance. "That's Ken," I tell him. "And, Ken, this is Takeru."

"Nice to meet you," Takeru says politely, moving forward and holding out his hand. Hikari stops him.

"Ken doesn't like to be touched," she explains.

"Not by the savages that live up _here_ ," Ken adds.

I'd cheerfully wring his neck if we weren't trying to save his life.

At that point, Ken is saved from the possibility of being punched in the face by Taichi and a large group of other kids coming into the room. They give Hikari, Ken, and me a couple of interested looks, but since everyone's pretty much seen us already, it doesn't last long.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Daisuke going over to sit near Ken. He looks up at the still-sulking taller boy, who pointedly ignores him, and smiles. I shake my head, looking away. I don't know how he manages to be so nice when Ken is such a pain in the butt. It's kind of amazing, actually.

"Okay, people," Taichi says loudly, and everyone shuts up. "We're going to outline the plan for you. I want everyone to listen close and do what you're told, no questions. We don't want any casualties."

I'm amazed. He's a born leader – how else could he get these kids to do just what he says, no grumbling or questioning about it? I try to concentrate on what he's saying, as he outlines the plan that is supposed to get us all out and past those monster trees. It sounds risky… but if anyone can pull it off, I'm sure Taichi can. He's probably been through worse, and still pulled through.

I wait until after the meeting before moving over to talk to him again. He seems upset… something I did? I remember the way he'd looked, when I spoke to him before – close to tears, almost. "Taichi?" I say, getting his attention. He look so tense… "What is it?"

He plays innocent. "What?"

"I upset you before." I don't wait for him to make up some excuse, like I know he wants to. I should be surprised that I can still read him the way I could before, but I'm not really. "Come on, Taichi, I've known you since forever. I know when you're upset."

"Maybe." He sighs, and his fingers tighten around mine. The expected excuse comes next. "But you don't know me now, Yamato."

True. Some things _have_ to have changed. But he can't change completely. I just need a while to adjust to what _is_ different about him – then, I'm confident, I'll be able to know him as well as I did before.

He lets go of me to go help the red-head he identified as 'Izzy', and I let him go, not following. The last thing he needs is someone tagging along who knows nothing about what's going on. I'm not stupid enough to risk my neck trying to help when I have no idea what to do.

The first part of the plan goes well. I don't see what Taichi and the others up front are doing, but it's obviously working. I'm in the middle of the group, with the littler kids and the people taking care of them. Takeru is next to me, hovering over Hikari protectively, and Daisuke's somewhere behind, probably trying to do the same for Ken. When the shout comes for us to get moving, we do it right away. The kids don't even put up much of a fuss – they're probably used to this sort of thing, though.

The trees are worse than I'd imagined – not as bad as that mutant bear, but not far from it, and there are a lot more of them. They look like ordinary trees – _giant_ ordinary trees – but they're moving around too much to be normal. If anything is normal up here. Their vines and roots whip around their bodies, and only the fire keeps them back. Whenever a vine gets singed, or burned away, they make an awful _screaming_ noise – like they're in pain. I try not to look at them; it's one of the most horrible things I've ever seen.

"How much more?" Hikari yells. Her voice is strained with tightly controlled fear.

"Not much!" Takeru calls, holding her arm protectively and gripping a knife like the one Daisuke gave me in the other. He looks competent and alert. In a dangerous situation like this, I'm doubly glad to have him with us. "It'll be okay! We've survived worse, trust me! Just keep moving!"

We move faster. There's a lot of shouting and sounds like people are fighting… It's the kind of atmosphere that breeds fear and panic. The only way I can keep from screaming or something is because I notice that the little kids are being quiet and moving like they're supposed to. If someone who's only four or five years old can do it, then so can I.

I can't even hear if Ken's complaining again.

The smell of spoke is nearly overpowering. My eyes water with it. They've started lighting fires in the back as well; everyone is out, and the trees have started to close in behind us. I don't like the way it's so uncontrolled – the wind makes the flames seem to bend toward us, trying to follow…

It's terrifying. I've never experienced a fear this intense.

Horror stories will never be the same for me. It feels like I'm _in_ one.

"Taichi!" Someone shouts, and a chorus of tree-shrieks sounds from all around us.

I look up, and my heart nearly stops. In front of us, cutting us off from Taichi's little advance group, is a wall of flames. It circled around, catching on the wood from the mutant trees, engulfing about half of them. Now we have to stop, because we're completely surrounded by fire.

Hikari gasps a little and Takeru clutches her arm, pulling her close. Behind me, Ken's half fainted against Daisuke's shoulder, and the red-head has both arms wrapped protectively around him. The former energy source for the Machines is obviously greatly effected by the waves of heat coming from the flames – which isn't a surprise, considering the intensity of the temperature and the fact that he's used to a controlled and stable environment. The heat fans over my face, making the plastic of my suit stick to me. A little hotter, just a touch more, and it could melt completely. I flinch back.

"Takeru, how are we going to get out of here?" Hikari cries, her voice cracking in panic.

My brother gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Hikari. Fire isn't a problem, not so long as we've got Taichi with us. He can handle it, no problem!"

I frown. But… how would _Taichi_ be able to deal with something like…?

There's a strange cracking noise, and the fire blocking our path in front splits in half and is thrust to the side by some unseen force. Flames blaze with a fierce intensity to either side of our group, but in front of us is a clear path to safety.

And standing in the middle of that path, with his arms extended to either side and a look of intense strain on his face, is Taichi.

"Get going!" he shouts to the group. "Now!"

Everyone starts moving, as if this is nothing out of the ordinary. As if in a daze, I get my feet working, to push me past the leader of the group, who is still standing in the center of the path as kids stream around him, arms extended, face set in that expression of unnatural strain.

I don't know what to think any more. About the situation, or about him.

KEN

"It's okay, Ken. Taichi's here. He'll take care of it."

That's not logical, I think, burying my face against Daisuke's neck. I've never ever been this scared in my life. And with good reason too-the flames are so close that I can feel them even from here-

"Get going! Now!"

"There," Daisuke starts moving again, carrying me with him. I have a brief glimpse of Taichi in the centre of a break in the flames with his arms spread as if he can make them obey him by willing it . . . Then we're past him, joining the other group ahead of us. A few minutes more, the smoke thins suddenly and then, incredibly, we're stepping out on to the parched earth.

We've survived.

I gasp with relief as Daisuke sets me down onto the ground. Moisture floods my eyes-am I crying?

"Shush, Ken. It's okay," I look up then and start as Daisuke's hand brushes my cheek.

"What are you doing?"

He looks flustered, then guilty. "I wanted to wipe your tears. I forgot-your suit. I didn't mean to touch you-"

He bites his lip, then takes a step back. "I'll be back in a moment, kay?"

"Rest here," Takeru leads Hikari and Yamato over to where I'm sitting. "See, I told you we'd be all right."

I look at the forest and shudder. The fire is spreading, the trees writhing and twisting under it. I don't think I'll ever forget the sound they made as they burned as long as I live.

"Are we all here?" Izzy walks down the rows of exhausted, smoke stained people. I have to admit that the organization of these people is well done. "Everything okay, Takeru?"

"We're just fine."

"Wait-where's Taichi?" Hikari demands suddenly, fear coloring her voice. "He's still out there."

Yamato starts, coming out of an almost shock-like state. "He's not-he didn't-"

"He should be back by now," Izzy frowns. "He wouldn't have-"

"There!" Takeru points.

There's a break in the flames lapping the forest edge and Taichi steps out, the flame immediately whipping up behind him. I draw a sharp breath-I can't deny what I just saw.

No wonder the surface is off limits.

"I suppose we now know what the scientists meant by abnormalities," I say.

Yamato flinches.

I almost expect him to lash out at me, but he doesn't. His eyes flick over to Takeru and for the first time there's a sort of distance in them. Obviously wondering if he is changed too-

Takeru's too busy looking worriedly at Taichi to notice. "Izzy, I think-"

"Damn." Izzy is already moving towards Taichi. I wonder why-until the brown haired leader stumbles then falls. He's immediately the focus of a lot of attention. The surface dwellers crowd around him, over top of them, Takeru's voice calls for Sora, Izzy is telling everybody to keep back.

Sora is an orange haired girl with a business- like attitude. Only minutes after she has reached the crowd she has got most people out of the way, and is making plans with Koushiro. At least that's what I assume she's doing. We can't actually hear from where we are seated.

"It's okay," Daisuke has returned. "Taichi's not hurt. Sora says he breathed in a lot of that smoke, and using his power wouldn't have helped. We'll be resting here for an hour or so before we start towards the base."

I decide to let the fact that he chose me to plonk himself down beside go unremarked, I want information. "Daisuke, what Taichi just did . . . is that considered normal in your group?"

He shrugs. "Well, normal for Taichi. If I did it . . . well, Jun would have to stop teasing me for having such a crummy power. Of course, hers isn't that much better. I mean, what good was it against those trees back there?"

"You have powers too?" Yamato asks sharply.

"Uh-huh, only we're supposed to keep them hidden. That's why those guards back at your base captured me-I forgot and-"

A conversation with Daisuke is like playing pinball. Once he's started you have to do your best to shift him onto the topic of your interest. I was good at pinball. Osamu taught me how to play . . . "You have to concentrate to use these powers?"

"A bit. Sometimes you have to concentrate not to use them. I've had mine years now, I can't remember what it was like not having it, but you have to be careful. When you're scared or angry you might make things happen without meaning to, so you got to learn how to control it."

I wonder if the others are thinking of the bear like I am.

Daisuke stands abruptly. "Izzy wants me. I'll be back."

I didn't see the red head beckon him. I watch as Daisuke joins him, sitting by Taichi. I wonder what power our erstwhile guide has. He didn't say.

"I should have known it was too good to be true," Yamato says, suddenly. "Bastard councilor's. I'd like to wring their scrawny necks."

I turn my attention back to my companions. Yamato's attention, rather curiously, is focused on Taichi and not his brother. As I watch, Taichi looks up and meets Yamato's gaze. His face tightens and then he looks up at Sora with a stilted smile. Yamato is silent.

Three days ago, if you'd asked me, I would had affirmed that silence was my preferred operating condition, that nothing was as restful. Now I wish he'd say something, anything, just to end this oppressive mood-

"Maybe-" Hikari speaks up quietly. "Maybe it's not as bad as we think. We don't know-" She stops. A few minutes later she starts again. "After all, Daisuke did nothing to harm us-"

"Has done nothing to harm us yet," Yamato voice is what? Bitter? Dark? I've become a lot more adept at reading emotion than I was . . . and yet this still confuses me. And I thought machines were complex.

But Daisuke . . . Daisuke is in many ways not complex. And in others, very confusing. "Daisuke wouldn't hurt us. Such an occurrence does not conform with his behavior patterns."

Yamato snorts. "And this from the expert on human psychology. Well, I hate to say it but I think your programmer's missed a few logic circuits-"

"I wasn't the one who wanted to come out here!" I snap back. Oddly enough, now that I turn out to have been justified in my dislike of everything beyond my machine, I'm strangely . . . dissatisfied.

"We still have the suits," Hikari says firmly. "We can go back if we wish. But let's give the surface another chance. After all, we don't know everything-"

She breaks off as Daisuke and Takeru return.

"How are you feeling?" Yamato's sun haired brother asks.

Daisuke doesn't wait for us to answer. "You up to heading back to the base now? It'll probably take you guys longer because you're not used to the long walks, but you don't want to be travelling at night, and Taichi doesn't want to put you all in danger just because he got careless."

"It's not that far," Takeru says. "Once we're there you'll be able to relax properly and everything."

"You'll really like this base. Izzy says it's something called a train-it's a type of machine, Ken."

Is he trying to make me feel happy? I look at his hopeful expression and feel something . . . strange. "I doubt it will be anything like my machine. It was formulated and built in the few years just before the surface became unsafe, and even then it was still in the trial phase-"

"Machine?" Takeru asks. He obviously hasn't heard the story yet-

Yamato and Hikari fill him in on the last seven years. I observe silently, Yamato's words from this morning in my mind. If it hadn't been for chance, Hikari would have been the one sent up here. Knowledgeable, practical Hikari . . . Takeru would be normal. I try to imagine it . . . Takeru, his hair cut as neatly as Yamato's, his skin just as pale. Hikari . . . would she be as dark as her brother? No . . . she'd be dead. Another one of the countless victims of the surface . . . I'm surprised to discover just how sad that thought makes me. It isn't fair that they were summarily singled out and expelled like that . . .

Daisuke is helping by filling in details. Apparently his short time spent in the underground makes him an expert. I listen entertained as he tells Takeru about sliding doors and doctors.

I'm less than amused, however, when the subject reaches me.

"Miyako had proof that the machines were unsafe. The first operator died of heart strain eight years into powering it—"

"That's not true! You don't know anything about it!"

Yamato and Hikari look surprised—I suppose this is the first time I've yelled. I'm too angry to care.

"Osamu died because a tech who went to the surface infected him! I should know after all—I was there when it happened!"

"Ken," Hikari forestalls quietly but I'm in no mood to be calmed down.

"I know what happened! It's bad enough you dragging me to the surface, without bringing my brother in to justify it—leave Osamu out of this!"

There is pity or something like it in their faces. I don't want to see it. Daisuke calls after me as I turn my back on them and stalk off.

"Ken!"

I ignore him and keep walking.

"Ken," he catches up to me. "Don't go off by yourself—this is the swamp right, remember the bear? Stick close to me and I'll get you through."

Just yesterday and I thought I'd never forget the bear.

We have what I suppose in surface terms is a relatively uneventful journey, reaching the base shortly after Takeru, Yamato and Hikari do. The rest of the surface dweller's reached here long before we did, even Taichi.

Daisuke was right. I do approve of this base.

I walk up and down the tracks, looking at the train . . . some sort of vehicle by the looks of things. It is divided into sections called carriages, with an engine at the front. I poke around with the controls happily.

"This one here probably controlled the brakes, while I'd say these here were the acceleration . . ."

I have an audience of not just Daisuke but Koushiro as well. "I'll have to show you my collection of old machines and tools. I've been attempting to restore them. However, since most of them require an external power source, there's not a lot I can do—"

"I'm sure with the right materials a generator wouldn't be too hard to pull together," I muse. Daisuke is watching me again—this time he's smiling slightly.

"Izzy!" Taichi calls and our companion excuses himself.

"What?" I ask Daisuke.

"What?"

"What was that smile all about?"

He rubs the back of his head as if he thinks I'm going to yell at him. "I was just thinking . . . you almost looked happy then."

I stare at him in astonishment.

"Taichi has instructed me to take you to your carriage." Izzy returns. "Come on."

The carriage is large enough for three mattresses to be spread comfortably on the floor. Unlike those at the hotel, these are made from plastic cushions, which Daisuke tells us come from seats which used to adorn the train. The room apparently is Taichi's, however, we do not see the scruffy haired leader all evening.

Although not an expert, I think he's avoiding us, or, more to the point, Yamato.

"What are those things?" Daisuke asks, watching as Yamato and Hikari unpack their packs.

"It's a meter designed to measure the amount of non standard particles in an object or atmosphere. In other words, it measures how much magic is in something."

"Why did you bring that?"

"In order to decide whether or not it was safe to take off our suits."

Daisuke looks at me. "Would you take off your suit if the machine told you it was safe?"

I snort. "No way."

"There . . . it's ready to go," Hikari stands up and holds out the device. 'I'll measure the room first."

"Level of pollution 1-2%. Safe for human habitation."

"It talks!" Daisuke is astonished. "How does it do that?"

"There's a recording inside." I inform him, trying not to smile.

Hikari points the machine at Daisuke.

"Level of pollution 22%. Advise caution."

"Thanks a lot," Daisuke tells the machine sourly.

"I don't understand. Below 25% is not supposed to have any adverse effects on people," Yamato says.

"Dude, maybe it'd change if I used my power." Daisuke has come up with a useful suggestion. "Want me to?"

Yamato nods cautiously. "I suppose so . . . "

"Cool." Daisuke goes quiet then, and shuts his eyes. There's a minute or so when nothing happens . . . then Hikari squeaks as her pack floats past her. I scramble to my feet to stare in astonishment at our belongings—now floating about a metre off the ground.

"Hell," Yamato whispers.

Daisuke grins suddenly and then next thing I know there's a squawk from Yamato.

"Put me down!"

He's suspended about 30 centimetres off the ground and does not look happy about it at all—

I laugh.

DAISUKE

Yamato, and the packs, crash to the ground.

"Ow! Christ!"

I don't notice him, because I'm busy gaping in astonishment at Ken, who only laughs more at the older boy's pain. _He has a sense of humor!_ A kinda weird sense of humor, sure, but I can't help being elated all the same.

"Ken, you're laughing!"

He stops, and gives me a condescending look. "Bright as ever, aren't we?"

Ah, good. I was half afraid he'd gone insane – but if he's insulting my intelligence, he must be fine.

I beam at him. He's less… bitter. And he was having fun with Izzy, I could tell. He could help with building things for us – I'm sure he'd fit right in! We could take care of each other – I'd save him when there was trouble, and he could keep me from doing dumb things that would put me in danger. And we'd be together forever, just me and him, sharing nice quiet moments like some of the other couples. I could run my fingers through his hair and he'd…

"Um… Daisuke?" Hikari is waving a hand in front of my face.

I blink, and force my gaze from Ken to look at her. "Huh?"

She looks like she's going to start laughing, but politely holds back. "I said, the meter gave you a 28 rating when you were making stuff float around. So I guess that's what makes it go off."

"Oh." I frown at the machine in her hands. Stupid thing. It says I'm not safe enough for Ken. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She tucks the machine away again. "Do the others have powers, too, Daisuke? I mean, if you can move stuff with your mind, and Taichi does…"

"Fire," I supply helpfully.

"Right." Hikari nods. She's taking this very well – a lot better than Yamato, who is still staring moodily at the wall. He and Ken have almost kinda switched places, which I think would be pretty funny, except that it's not making Taichi very happy. "Can you tell me what sort of powers the others have?" Hikari asks.

"Okay!" I sneak a glance at Ken, who is actually looking mildly interested. He didn't tell me to stop staring last time… "Well, Jun can walk through anything that's not alive," I begin, trying to divide my attention between Hikari and Ken. "Izzy has lightening, Iori can talk to animals and stuff, and Mimi can sense when things are moving around, even from miles away. Oh, yeah, and TE can make plants grow faster."

Yamato glances up sharply at that, then looks away again, eyes almost pained.

"TE?" Hikari smiles.

I grin. "TO, TA, TN… Whatever."

She laughs, then an expectant spark forms in her eyes. "Do you know where he is? I think I'd like to go and talk to him. We haven't had much time together, you know… and it's been seven years…"

"Yeah, I understand." Sorta. "I think he's with Taichi – probably in the main room. Need me to show you the way?" Not like it's that hard – just straight through all the compartments in the train.

"That'd be great, thanks."

I look back over my shoulder before we leave. "Want to come, Yamato?" I ask. "Taichi will be there… you know… I thought you might wanna talk to him."

He shakes his head. "I've got some thinking to do. Tell him… I'll see him later, okay?"

"Sure thing, dude!" I look over at Ken, and smile, hoping to find a hint of interest – or, even better, attraction – in him. "Bye Ken," I say, a little awkward but doing my best to hide it.

He doesn't say anything, but he does look up at me, and his eyes aren't cold or hateful.

I feel fluttering in my stomach.

Hikari smiles at me as I join her in the weird sorta hallway thing in the train. "You really like him," she says – not a question. But not teasing or mocking me in any way. "That's pretty sweet."

I can't help it; my cheeks burn. "Um… thanks," I say. "So… do you think he likes me?"

"Give him some time, and I think he could," she answers honestly. "Just keep at it, Daisuke. You're doing fine so far. This has to be the closest to actual human behavior I've seen him show."

I feel myself flush with pleasure at that. "Really? You really think I have a chance?"

"If you're patient, then yes. I really think you do."

I bite my lip and skip a little, excited at the idea. _I have a chance with Ken!_ I _have a chance with_ Ken _! Hikari said so, so it must be true!_ I'm filled with hope and happiness and all kinds of ideas about what we can do when we get together and confess our undying love.

"But it's going to take you a while," Hikari says, cutting into my little fantasy world. "I mean, Ken isn't exactly thrilled with you, not yet. You're really going to have to work on it if you want anything to happen."

Yeah. That makes my good mood a little less ecstatically happy. Ken doesn't like me very much right now. But maybe he will later. Maybe I can wow him with my charming and exciting personality. Maybe I can wow him with my dazzling wit. Maybe one day he'll wrap me up in his arms and we can take off that stupid plastic suit and then…

"Daisuke!" Takeru says when I walk into Taichi's compartment – but he's not looking at _me_. "And Hikari, hi!" He's grinning like an idiot. Well, maybe not, but _I_ think he looks like one.

Well, not really. But I can say I do.

"How's Yamato doing?" Taichi asks, a touch weakly, from his position on one of the matrices. "And Ken," he adds, as an afterthought.

"Yamato wants to see you later, but he's thinking right now," I report dutifully. "And Ken's good. Ken's really good. I think Ken would be really good at lots of things, you know. Like working with machines like Izzy does, and figuring out how things work…" And kissing, I add silently, grinning to myself. I'll bet he'd be a real good kisser, his lips look so soft…

"That's nice," Sora comments, smiling slightly.

"And are you doing all right, Hikari?" Takeru asks, looking a bit anxious. "I know, the whole fire thing was pretty freaky…" I think he'd like to ask what she thinks of the whole 'powers' idea, but he's nervous about it.

"I'm fine," she assures him. "It was frightening when we were there, but it's not so bad now." She smiles a little, hesitantly. "Daisuke says you can make plants grow faster."

"Right." He nods. "It's not much, but it comes in handy sometimes."

"You should show me some time," she says, and the tension between them is instantly vanished, as if it wasn't even there. Must be nice to have such an easy relationship…

"All right," Takeru promises softly, taking her hand. "You know, Hikari…" He glances at the rest of us, looking embarrassed. "Uh… want to talk outside? It'll be safe if we stay close to the train."

"Sure," she agrees, smiling a bit shyly. They leave the room, still holding each other's hand.

I wish I could hold Ken's hand. Even through the plastic, I bet it'd be nice.

"Hey Daisuke?" Taichi sits up a little, brushing aside Sora's attempts to keep him lying down. "Did Yamato say anything, while you were in there? About what happened?"

"Not really…" I try to remember. "Hikari got out this machine that was supposed to test how much pollution was in the air, and whether it was safe to take off their suits. It talked, too – it was really pretty cool. Anyway, the room was only one or two, but I was 22 – 28 when I use my powers – and I guess that's bad."

Taichi sighs, and looks sad. "But did Yamato say anything?" he asks again.

"Not really, except that 25 is supposed to be the number where humans are affected by the pollution," I reply. "He's sitting in there and staring at the wall and kinda acting like Ken used to…" I smile to myself at that thought. "Except Ken's not acting like that so much any more. He even laughed once."

Taichi gives me a weak smile. "That's great, Dai," he says, but I can tell he's not happy. I wonder if Yamato had anything to do with that… I think Taichi feels for Yamato like I do for Ken. He's got more chance, though. Yamato doesn't think he's stupid and dirty.

I wonder if the flowers would work with Ken… I didn't get the chance to try, before.

"I'm gonna head back," I tell Taichi and Sora. "I just wanna ask TO something first, then I'll go make sure those two aren't trying to kill each other or something."

Another weak smile. "Okay. Let me know when Yamato wants to talk, all right?"

"You got it, dude!" I flash him a quick grin and hurry out of the room to find an exit that will lead me to Takeru and Hikari.

I see them before they notice me, probably because I'm just looking through a window and haven't opened the door yet. They're talking quietly, and Takeru is holding one of Hikari's plastic-covered hands. He doesn't seem to mind the plastic much, because as I watch, he lifts the hand up and kisses it softly. Hikari smiles at him in return, and they stare into each others' eyes for a moment.

Would Ken let me do that? Would he do it to me? Hikari's lucky, she can just look at Takeru and he does all kinds of romantic stuff, like kissing her hand. Takeru's lucky too, he can do all that romantic stuff, and she _lets_ him. I can't help it – when I watch them, I really, really wish that Ken would suddenly just come up to me and stare into my eyes and smile at me and tell me I'm perfect and wonderful and that he wants to stay here with me forever.

But he won't. I know _that_ much.

"Hey, TB?" I say, stepping out of the train. He turns to look at me, but doesn't release Hikari's hand or move away from her. They both look really happy. "Um… can you do me a favor? I… need some flowers. Just a couple, but if you've got some seeds or something and can grow a few of them…"

"Sure." Takeru smiles. "I'd be happy to. And that's a good way to demonstrate for you, Hikari. I did say I'd show you how my powers work."

"Sounds great," she agrees.

He reaches into the pouch that he keeps tucked onto his belt and bends down to bury the seeds in the ground a little. Then he closes his eyes and a look of concentration passes over his face. A few seconds later, there are little shoots springing up from the ground. They mature right in front of our eyes, growing bigger and sprouting leaves, and finally blossoming into a huge armful of brilliant white and yellow flowers.

Hikari looks awed. "Oh wow… that was amazing…"

"Thanks, dude!" I grab a handful of the stems and pull them from the ground carefully. "These are perfect! Knew I could count on you, TL!"

"No problem." Takeru picks the rest himself and turns toward Hikari again. I can already predict what's coming next, and I really don't want to watch them getting mushy again…

Before I have to see or hear anything, I hurry back through the door and back down through the train to where Ken and Yamato are.

Just before I go into the room, I change the half-formed plan I'd had and hide the flowers behind my back. Then I walk back in. "Hey guys!"

Yamato gives me a brief glance, nods, then goes back to studying the wall. Ken doesn't even look up; apparently, the floor is more fascinating than I am.

What a fun-loving pair.

"Hi Ken," I say, a bit hesitantly. I remember what sometimes happens when I try to talk to him. I walk over and sit beside him, and this time he does look up, but he doesn't say anything. He just _looks_ at me.

I guess the fact that he hasn't told me to go away is a good sign.

"I got something for you," I say, watching his face for signs of what he's thinking. I can't tell, though. I can never tell. I just hope that he's thinking something good. "It's not much and all, but I… well… you know…" I pull the flowers out from behind my back and hold them toward him. "Here."

He looks at the flowers, then at me. His forehead creases, as if this is a huge puzzle he's trying to solve. "Is there some purpose for these that I'm unaware of?"

"They're flowers," I explain. As if he wouldn't know that. "You give them to people you like. I like you. So I got you some flowers. See?" I try a smile, hoping that explanation wouldn't make him _too_ mad at me.

He's looking at my face, as if he's trying to figure out what it is or something. "I don't understand," he admits – it's the first time I've heard him say that.

Even Yamato seems to be taking an interest. He's turned his attention away from the wall and is watching me shift nervously, still holding the flowers. He doesn't interrupt us, but there's a funny look in his eyes.

"Well, they're like a present," I try to explain, trying to ignore Yamato. "I like you a lot, and I wanna see you happy. I thought that maybe if I got you a present, it might make you happy. I thought that maybe you'd like them. They're kinda pretty, see?"

I expect to get some kind of retort about how pretty things are a huge waste of time and we should all focus more on efficiency and work, so I'm really surprised when Ken says, "All right," and takes the flowers from me. "Thank you," he adds. The way he says the words, it makes it sound like he's trying to sound them out for the first time.

I blink for a moment, shocked, then a huge smile spreads across my face. _He actually took them!_ I can hardly believe this… "You really like them?" I ask, staring at him hopefully.

"I appreciate the thought," he answers in that flat tone, but he's looking at the flowers in a strange way. I've never seen that kind of look on his face before, and I can't tell what it means.

"Great!" I grin, feeling thrills all the way through me, and settle in to stare at Ken.

He still ignores me, but this time he doesn't tell me to stop.

I think that's a good sign. It's something, anyway.


	6. Part 06

**Ground Level**

 **Part Six**

TAICHI

"Taichi, this is the last time I'm going to say this—stay still." Sora's getting that tone again. Last time I heard her use it, someone wound up with a broken arm. It wasn't Sora.

I collapse back on to my bed pouting. "This is a waste of time. I should be taking care of stuff—"

"Koushiro and I are well capable of taking care of everything. We have before you know. Remember last year when you took a scouting group into the mountains while we minded the base? You were gone a week then and we survived."

She's right. "I still don't like just sitting here."

Jun laughs, from her mattress on the other side of the room. "It's a tough job, Taichi, but somebody's got to do it."

I'm forced to smile. Jun's got even longer to wait until Sora lets her up again. It's still pretty amazing to think she'll be getting up at all.

"If you want something to do, I'll send in the kids. That'll keep you occupied," Sora pulls together her stuff. "It should take your mind off moping."

"Who's moping?" Jun demands immediately.

Sora sticks her tongue out. "Not you, for once. Taichi."

"I happen to have a lot to think about," I say in my defense. They both look skeptical.

"Whatever it is, it can wait. You are not getting out of this bed until I say so."

When Sora says something like that, she means it.

I resign myself to my fate. Actually, this might just be as well—I don't have a clue what I'm going to say to Yamato. My first instinct is to throw myself at him and beg him not to hate me but given the way he looked at me before—that just might make this worse.

Although it's hard to know how it could be any worse.

Yamato . . . he either hates me or is scared of me—otherwise he'd be here with me now. Either way, I've lost him. I can't bear the way he looks at me with that distance in his eyes. Being stabbed couldn't be more painful.

"Man, you are broody. What's the problem?"

"No problem," I tell Jun.

"Taichi, you're almost as bad at lying as Dai. Talk. What's the matter?"

"He shouldn't be talking. His throat's pretty raw because of the large amount of smoke he inhaled—" Sora thwaps me. "Dolt! Did you think you were impervious to it, or something?"

"Ow! I was just doing what needed to be done." I rub my head.

"Well, be more careful." Suddenly Sora is giving me a tight hug. "We don't want to loose you, Taichi."

Girls. I do not understand them one bit.

A slight movement at the doorway gains our attention. Yamato stands there, looking grim.

"Taichi?"

"He's resting," Sora says, firmly making me lie down again. I don't protest, I don't really want to face him. It's much nicer to dwell on my nice little fantasies where he's not in that suit, and I'm not an abnormality and we can just be happy—

But no, Sora continues. "You can stay as long as you don't tire him out talking."

Yamato nods, and with a glance towards Jun takes a seat on the mattress beside me. Note, beside me. Not next to me.

That hurts.

Yamato plays with the frayed edge of the blanket he's sitting on. He's got the nicest fingers, long and white, kind of like key's on the one piano that got brought down to the underground city. He was allowed to play it, I remember.

"You still do music?"

Yamato looks startled by the question then shakes his head. "Nah. After you left . . . I couldn't play my harmonica without thinking of you and Takeru. Hurt too much. My father saved and saved, bought me a guitar. Luxury good you know, it wasn't cheap. I played that for a while, until his death. We needed the extra money then so . . ." a graceful shrug dismisses the loss. I know it meant more to him then he's let on. As did his father.

"I'm sorry about your parents . . ."

"I know." Yamato looks as though he would like to ruffle his hair but the plastic of the suit gets in his way.

There's a long silence.

"Man, you two are just the fountain of conversation."

I smile weakly. "We're not here to entertain you Jun."

"Whatever. I'm going to sneak some food. Cover for me." She gets unsteadily to her feet and hobbles towards the door.

"Fine. But I won't be responsible for the consequences if Sora finds you out of bed."

Jun laughs and leaves, taking with her all the lightness in the room. Yamato's face is distant again . . . this can't be good.

"So, when were you planning on telling us about these . . . "powers?""

I flinch at the coldness in his tone. "I thought you'd already found out . . . From what Daisuke said, that was the reason he got taken . . ."

"He forgot to mention that part to us."

"Yeah well . . . I told him to keep it hidden before he left. . . I wasn't sure if we could trust the underground—"

I stop. I don't want to sound as if I'm accusing him.

"So," Yamato says again tersely. "How long?"

I sigh. "It'd be years now. The first summer after we got here . . . the group we were travelling with got attacked by another group, out to claim more territory. We scattered. Takeru, Daisuke, Jun, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and me, we stuck together. We always did. There was no were we could go that was safe . . . Izzy had found this cave we could hide in. It felt funny, like there was magic in it, but we thought it'd be okay, just so long as we didn't go in to deep. Then the other group came looking for us. They must have seen us because they came right into the cave. We had to go back, even further. We were trapped. They hadn't seen us—but they were pretty certain someone was in there. But they had also felt the magic and they didn't want to come in so instead they waited us out. We spent a whole day trapped in that cave until they got bored, and left."

"And that's when-?"

"That's Izzy's theory anyway. While we were sitting in that cave, I was trying to think of some plan to get us out because it was my fault we were in the cave and Sora turned to me and said, 'It's not your fault, Taichi.' And I said 'How did you know what I was thinking?" And she said she'd heard me. They all had. And I hadn't said anything."

"Telepathy?" Yamato sounds faint. "So you can read minds too?" There's a slight edge of fear in his voice.

"Those of us who were in the cave can share thoughts," I told him. "It's a little bit harder than talking, trying to think loudly—and some of the others who've been with us a while or who have their own powers can to. Like Iori."

"Can you read my thoughts?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried."

"Try."

I look up at him. His face is set . . . I'm suddenly reminded of the telling off I got from his father when I broke their valuable surface vase. "Yamato, I don't want to—I don't think this is such a good idea—"

"Try it, Taichi."

Pushing my misgivings aside, I sit up slowly and concentrate my attention on him. It's hard to do when his eyes are set so intensely against mine. I don't think I'd have been able to deny him worse than this . . .

It's not bad at first, just hard. Like trying to roller blade up hill . . . I have to strain really hard just to get anywhere. His thoughts are faint. I can get slight hints, but its like trying to claw my way through a brick wall—and just as productive. The only thing I've produced so far is a headache—

Wait—there, just there—a glimpse of gold and ice blue. I push a little harder, and am rewarded with the cool clear feel of Yamato's thoughts. I reach out to him gently, trying to embue my thoughts with as much of my feelings as I can— don't want to scare him-**Yama-chan?**

I feel shock and then panic thrown back at me, followed by a deep rooted fear. I'm thrown abruptly and painfully back into my own thoughts.

"Oh God, Taichi," Yamato says, drawing a long, shaky breath.

"Go away," I tell him dully. I've seen what he thinks of me . . . and its worse than what I was afraid of . . .

"But—"

"Just leave me alone!"

He stands slowly, I think he's reluctant to go. I bury my face in the blankets, resolutely not looking at him. I hear the door shut.

Yamato . . . I moan, gathering the blankets to me. Why'd you have to hurt me this much?

I'm glad that Jun's gone—I can sob out my pain in the blankets without fear of anyone hearing.

A slight touch at my shoulder. I freeze.

"Taichi—"

He tricked me—"I thought you left—" I can't meet his eyes—I refuse to look at him.

"Shush—it's all right—" the plastic of the suit is cool against my skin, as his fingers wrap around my shoulders. "It's okay, Taichi—"

I don't know if this is pity or guilt but at his point I don't care. I let myself be taken into his arms and cry.

I wake, with nothing but a dull ache in my head remaining from all the excitement of yesterday. A dull ache and a hand at a funny angle under me.

A few minutes later I realize that's not my hand.

I'm very careful not to disturb whoever's next to me, as I sit up, carefully untangling myself from the blankets. I can't believe the sight that greets me though—

Yamato.

"I was surprised too, when I got back last night and found the two of you asleep like that," Jun says. "Is there something you haven't told us?"

"I don't know," I sigh, brushing his cheek with care. He looks so peaceful, lost in dreams—I don't want to be the one who brings him back to this reality. "Last night I thought he hated me. Now—"

"Morning Taichi! Morning Jun!"

The door is shoved open and three of the younger kids carry in food.

"Sora says you're not to think of getting up till she's had a chance to look you over."

"But you can have something to eat. Hey, Taichi, you want to know a secret bout TK?"

"No fair! I was going to tell Taichi—"

"But I'm older—"

"Hey," I interrupt. "Why don't we let Lissa tell me?"

The smallest one grins, climbing into my lap. "S'about Hikari. He made some flowers for her."

"Mimi says they're in love, and it's very cute and that they're going to be very happy together."

"I think that's silly. I wouldn't do that. Not in a million years."

"In that case," Jun says joining the discussion. "You'll have a very lonely life."

"So?"

We tease him, as Jun and I eat our breakfasts, trying to keep our voices low to let Yamato sleep. We're only partly successful—when I turn around next I discover he has woken up and is watching us thoughtfully.

I gulp. So many questions I want to ask . . . so many questions I fear to have answered.

Jun spots the look. "Come on, Taichi needs some time to talk to Yamato."

The kids grumble but go with her.

"But Jun, you're not even sposed to be out of bed!"

"Sora's gonna be really mad!"

"That's Sora's problem," Jun turns back for a moment on the edge of leaving. **Good luck.**

"So," I say into the silence.

"So," he repeats, watching me. This gaze of his has changed somehow from last night. It's still guarded, still troubled yes, but its less tense somehow.

And man, he's beautiful even with his hair ruffled and even with the little blotchy marks on his face where the suit has stuck to him. If only things had been a little bit different—

I tear myself away from thoughts of what I can't have. "I'm sorry, Yamato," I say, turning away so I can't torture myself by getting lost in his hair or his eyes or his smoother than silk skin.

"For what?"

"For not being what you wanted."

There's a silence, then, when he speaks again, his tone seems warmer somehow. "Taichi—"

"No," I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it—I don't you to pity me! Maybe I didn't choose to end up like this but I happen to like it now. And if that scares you, fine! But I won't mope around after you like Dai does to Ken—either accept me now or—" I swallow, having to suddenly fight back tears. "Or we'll take you someplace else. Back to the underground, or to one of the other groups of kids. Not all of them are effected by the magic—"

"Taichi." His gentle use of my name stops me. I wait in misery for the rest of his sentence . . . But it doesn't come. Instead he steps closer to me, placing his hands on my shoulders and bending down so that I can feel his breath on my neck as he repeats my name. "Taichi—"

Wait.

I can feel his breath on my neck—that's not possible—

He didn't—

YAMATO

I think, by the way Taichi's shoulders tense under my hands, that he's noticed. _Oh good. I was starting to think Mr. Fearless Leader was lacking in the area of simple observation._

Despite my sarcastic thoughts, I'm feeling pretty happy with myself right about now. I'm floating on air, my head's up in the clouds… I'm delirious. This doesn't feel quite real. It's like some corny romance novel, that I get to live out.

They're a lot more interesting when you're actually _in_ one.

Taichi pulls out of my hold and spins around, eyes so wide they threaten to take up half his face. "Yamato!" My name is a strangled choking noise in his throat. He looks like he's starting to have trouble breathing.

"Careful, Taichi!" I'm concerned now. He _did_ swallow a lot of smoke earlier… "Maybe you should sit down." I maneuver him down onto the mattress. "Take it easy."

"Take it easy?" His voice almost squeaks, and he's looking at me incredulously. "Yamato… you just… just… just…!" His eyes don't get any smaller; he makes this weird little squawking noise that doesn't translate into any kind of words.

"Oh yeah." I shrug, trying to act like it's no big deal. I take the time to pull that annoying plastic suit the rest of the way off of me and toss it across the room carelessly. "Guess I won't be needing that any more, huh?"

"But…" He stares at the discarded suit, then at me. "But now you'll be…"

"Just like you," I answer, and smile. "I think I'll be better off. You've got a great life up here. I mean, you're willing to defend what you've got here, no matter what I say. And, Taichi, you know what? I trust you. If you think it's a good life, then I'll live it and tell you what I think after."

His mouth works as if he wants to talk to me, but nothing comes out – like he just can't find the words.

"Even if it's not that great," I continue. "I've thought about it a lot, and I think it'd be worth it… because of you." I lean down and touch his cheek with my plastic-free fingers. His skin is still smudged and dirty, but it feels nice. Just like I thought it would. "I made up my mind – if you want me here, I'm going to stay."

Taichi blinks rapidly for a few more seconds. Then he starts to rise as if he's going to stand up. "Taichi?" I watch him, a little puzzled.

"Shut up, Yamato," he says almost casually, and launches himself out of that low crouch, knocking me back onto the bed and smashing his lips against mine in a most passionate kiss.

Rational thought goes out the window at that point.

I'm in the middle of running my hands over the small of his back and down along his waist as we explore each with lips and tongue when the door creaks open. I'm all for ignoring whoever it is in favor of nibbling Taichi's lower lip, but he immediately pulls back and looks up.

Jun is standing in the open doorway, looking not a bit surprised and actually rather impressed. "Don't stop on my account," she says, a hint of laughter in her voice. "I'll just sit quietly by the wall – you two go on making out as if I'm not even here, okay?"

My face burns, and Taichi sighs. Then we look at each other. "Okay," Taichi says with a shrug and leans down to catch my lips with his again. He tastes smoky and exotic, like fire. At first touch, I can't get enough. He's delicious.

I forget about Jun.

The door creaks open again. "Oh my…" Sora's voice.

We pull away – again – and look up. She looks more surprised than Jun did, but there's a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Now there's an interesting way to get some rest," she comments blandly, as if making some kind of clinical observation.

Taichi buries his face in the pillow beneath me, his cheek against mine, and starts to laugh softly. "I don't think we're going to get any kind of privacy here," he tells me quietly.

"You'll get privacy when you're well enough to handle more… strenuous… activities," Sora responds. Her ears are just too sharp, if you ask me. "Go ahead and snuggle all you want, but you're not doing anything that's going to come in direct conflict with you getting rest."

I wrap my arms more securely around his waist. "She's quite evil, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah," Taichi agrees fervently.

"And a spoilsport," Jun chimes in.

Sora laughs.

"Sora! Did you hear about Takeru and Hi… oh my!" Mimi stops in the doorway, her excited look changing instantly as her eyes went very wide. "Oh wow!" she breathes, then clasps her hands together and squeaks happily. "Your news is even better than mine, Sora! That is just so cute!"

Taichi and I exchange rueful looks. "Thanks," I say dryly.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Mimi waves a hand. "But, you know, you might want to get up because – whoops, they're already here! Well, oh well." She moves aside so Takeru and Hikari can enter the room.

They're holding hands.

And Hikari is not wearing her suit.

There's a moment of silence as the four of us stare at each other.

Taichi breaks the silence first, laughing softly. "It's a family tradition, I think," he comments, grinning and snuggling against me. "Yagami and Ishida. We're made for each other."

"Couldn't have said it better," Hikari agrees.

"And we're both stuck here now, hmm?" I add. "So I guess we're just going to have to put up with these two, aren't we?" I grin at Taichi as he makes a face at me. "I think I can learn to live with it."

She smiles. "I was going to come and tell you that I was staying. That's why I took off the suit _before_ I came looking for you. You couldn't very well forbid me to stay if I was already contaminated."

"Well, I don't plan on forbidding anyone to stay now," I say, with a shrug. "Since I think that _I'm_ going to be here for quite a while myself."

"This is so incredibly sweet!" Mimi gushed. "I'm going to go get Izzy! Just wait until he hears about _this!_ He'll love it!" She dashes out the door at top speed.

"She has a lot of energy to spare, doesn't she?" I comment.

"Usually," Sora agrees.

"So, if you four are all in here," Jun begins, looking around as if she expects to see someone else come jumping out, "where is my brother?"

"With Ken?" Hikari guesses.

Daisuke's sister makes a face. "Don't tell me _those_ two are going to come running in here with a confession! That would just be too freaky!" She thinks about that for a moment, then adds, "Cute, though."

"I doubt it," I tell her. "Ken's not what you'd call an impulsive person."

"He'll make Daisuke work for every inch of that suit that gets removed," Hikari puts in. "And then work some more for every time they touch – even the briefest, lightest ones."

Jun shrugs. "Oh well. Daisuke has enough determination for ten stubborn little brothers. He'll manage."

"I'll manage what?" Daisuke walks through the door, looks around, then does a double take and blinks at Taichi and me. "Dude! What…?" His eyes move to Takeru and Hikari. "What happened to your suits?"

I shrug. "We took them off."

"Oh." Daisuke sinks down to a seat on the mattress, looking stunned. "You guys took off your suits…" He looks around again and notices the positions we were in. "And you got together…" The expression on his face gets almost painfully hopeful. "So, is… Ken…?" The sentence is left hanging.

I look away, not wanting to be the one to dash those hopes.

Hikari answers instead. "I don't think so, Daisuke," she says gently. "Not unless he did while we weren't around."

"Oh." The red-head sighs, then grins up at us. "But you guys are together! That's so cool! Congratulations!" He jumps up and enthusiastically hugs both Takeru and Hikari.

The mood is immediately lightened.

"And you two… Wow!" He plunks himself down next to us, and grins with excitement. "I'm so happy for you, it's almost like it was me who got a cute underground guy!"

Taichi laughs. "Thanks, Dai!"

"And we haven't had more than two minutes of privacy since," I grumble – not that seriously, though. "This place has way too many people in it!"

"One of whom is the doctor for the person you plan to fool around with!" Sora adds, crossing her arms over her chest. "No fun while I'm looking after him! You wait until he's fully healed!"

"Fine, fine. Wouldn't want to argue with the healer." It's great to argue like this, laughing and joking around. It really makes me feel like I belong. Like I'm whole and satisfied. And with a gorgeous and happy Taichi in my arms.

Life is good.

"Come on, Izzy!" Mimi's voice calls, from outside the door. A few seconds later, she bursts back into the room, her arm tucked securely around the crimson-haired mechanics expert. "Taichi's got a boyfriend! And Takeru has a girlfriend? Aren't they cute?"

"Adorable." Izzy grins at Taichi. "Congratulations are in order, I see. And for you as well, Takeru."

"I knew you'd agree." Mimi smiles happily.

"Of course!" He gives her shoulders a squeeze. "I'd be a poor friend if I didn't."

"This is just great!" Daisuke says, standing again. "Everyone's together! There's so much mushiness around here we could drown in it!" He looks at his sister, who's sitting next to Sora. "We're not about to get a confession from you two now, are we?"

Jun sighs. "I apologize to everyone listening for my idiot brother. He doesn't know any better. He was just dropped on his head as a child."

"Hey!"

I grinned.

"I'm gonna go get Ken!" Daisuke says, already forgetting about his sister's insult. "Just wait until _he_ sees this! I bet he'll be real happy!" He runs out the door.

Taichi and I look at each other again, and sigh. _More company…Great._

Oh well. I have him, and that's all that matters. There could be a hundred people around, and I just wouldn't care. He's the only important thing.

KEN

I am not happy.

"Dude, can't you at least smile?"

"What have I got to be smile about? I'm in the company of lunatics."

Daisuke lets out a short impatient breath. "But Taichi and Yamato are happy—or at least were happy before Sora booted Yamato out for not letting Taichi rest . . . and Hikari and Takeru haven't stopped smiling, or holding hands all morning!"

"Good for them," I growl.

Daisuke stares at me perplexed. "I don't understand. Aren't you pleased Yamato and Hikari have found somebody to be with?"

"I think that they've let their emotions make what could be a disastrous decision. We still don't know nearly enough about how the atmosphere of the surface could effect us." But I don't sound sure.

"That's not it," Daisuke says. "What's really bothering you Ken?" He scoots closer to me. I don't order him away . . . I've come to accept this contact, even appreciate it. It makes me feel less alone . . .

Wait—I'm lonely?

"I'm afraid," I tell him softly. "Before everything was so clear cut. I hated Yamato and I hated the surface, and I hated you . . . but things have changed. You, Yamato and Hikari . . . even if I didn't enjoy it or choose it, that's the most contact I've had with people, except Osamu in my life . . . I didn't think it would come to an end. Now . . . I don't want it to end."

"What makes you think it will end?" Daisuke doesn't laugh or interrupt with stupid questions. Instead his eyes are sympathetic and he's frowning, like he's trying to understand . . . it's probably a struggle for him. He does everything so easily, impulsively. For a moment I'm jealous . . .

"It will have to. I'm going back to the underground, remember?"

"You don't have to . . ." Daisuke looks at me earnestly. "You could stay here with me, Ken. I'd look after you, and you could help Izzy with the machines, and I bet you'd like it—"

I stare at him. I think I finally understand. "The tracker—back at the base. This is why you didn't tell—not because you wanted something from me, but because you wanted me."

"Yeah . . ." Daisuke looks hesitant. _He wants me to stay—_ I study his brown eyes thoughtfully. They are so full of hope . . .

"I'm sorry Daisuke . . ."

I try to be as gentle as possible but his face falls. "It's okay. I understand. I'll see you round I guess. I've got . . . stuff to do." He disappears out of the carriage.

I feel strangely . . . regretful. As if Daisuke is somehow my responsibility. Although illogical it's a feeling I can't quite shake off. I sigh, and turn back to the walls.

Yamato and Hikari don't come back to our carriage. I'm somehow not surprised. Given what Daisuke told me before he left, they have obvious reasons for being absent. But I miss them. Staring at the walls is rather tedious when you don't have anyone to ignore.

About an hour later I realize something else.

I miss Daisuke. I'm starting to wish there was someway I could make him feel better. I can't promise to stay . . . but there has to be something I can do.

I know the perfect thing.

I haven't gone around this base without someone with me before and I'm slightly nervous. Unlike the last base, the train is just situated in the middle of a big flat open space, surrounded by grass and with a forest bordering one end. The surface dwellers are busy with their day to day tasks, and hardly look up as I pass them, heading towards the forest. I'm a little nervous about this to tell the truth. The sky overhead is so distant . . . it's better once I'm amongst the trees although there's still the risk of getting attacked by some sort of animal . . . perhaps I should have acquired a weapon of some sort before leaving the base.

I'm sure I'll be fine—I just need to stay relatively close to the base. I look around the forest. Although there is vegetation everywhere I can not see any sign of what I need. This task may be harder to accomplish than I thought.

Half an hour later, I'm holding on to a branch with one hand while leaning out, trying to grab another with my other, all the while attempting not to think about the long way down or how easy it would be to fall. Fastening my attention on the object I seek, I stretch out my hand again—Just a little further . . .

A sudden breeze tosses the branches and I loose my handhold and crash to the ground. I impact with the ground then roll, ending up sprawled against something warm—

"For crying our loud—what do you have to do to get some privacy around here?"

"Yamato?"

His scowl turns to a look of utter surprise. "Ken? What are you doing out here?"

"And where's Dai?" Taichi asks, voice slightly muffled. Well, I suppose it would be hard to talk when you've got two people slightly sprawled on top of you.

I scramble away quickly. "I don't know. I think I upset him."

"So, why were you in the tree?" Yamato asks, resignedly pulling himself away from Taichi.

"I was trying to get something. For Daisuke. Not that it's any of your business or anything."

"Oh we quite understand. Need a hand?"

Taichi gets me to point out the branch I want then climbs up the tree. I stand by Yamato, as we both watch him. He's a lot better at climbing than I am . . . then again, he doesn't have to worry about not ripping his suit. I steal a look at Yamato. He doesn't look adversely affected by the atmosphere. He just looks . . . happy.

"How does it feel?"

"What?"

"Without the suit."

"Great. It's hard to explain it . . . but the air out here just tastes better. I think its fresher . . . there are all these other things you miss in the suit. The way things smell, the breezes . . . " he breathes in deeply. "It's just wonderful. I feel like I'm alive again."

I don't bother pointing out the illogicalities of that sentence, I'm sure he's aware of them. Instead I concentrate on trying to understand them.

"Heads up!" Taichi has reached the branch I want, but instead of leaning out to try and pick the flower has jumped on to the branch. His weight brings it down, but not low enough that I can reach it. Yamato reaches up, adding his weight to pull the branch down.

"Pick as many as you like, Ken."

They're different from the flowers Daisuke brought to me, large and white with pale yellow centres. I concentrate on picking the ones that are freshest, and without marks left by insects. A giggle interrupts me from my task. Looking down the branch I see that Yamato is taking advantage of the fact that Taichi has both hands on the branch and is running his free hand under Taichi's shirt. Taichi is protesting loudly and trying to kick him but not having much luck.

I shake my head, having got as many flowers as I want. "I'm done."

Taichi lets go of the branch, falling—accidentally, I'm sure—on top of Yamato. I can't help but feel kind of wistful as they wrestle laughing, until they end up tied in a lengthy kiss. Nothing more than emotion and hormones and yet . . . I can't help but feel sorry. Which is stupid. Machines aren't supposed to feel sorry for themselves . . .

Maybe I can't go back. Maybe I've been changed too much—

"We stay out here any longer, Sora will be sending out a search party," Taichi says, standing up and pulling Yamato up after him.

"I'm seriously beginning to dislike that girl," Yamato grumbles although he's smiling. "If I didn't know better I'd suspect she had an ulterior motive for keeping such a close eye on you."

"Jealous, Yama-chan? That's adorable," Taichi has his arm around Yamato's waist like it's always belonged there.

"And you don't mind?" I ask, thinking that if anyone tried that with me, I'd hurt them.

"Mind what?"

"The pollution."

Yamato's face tightens and he steps towards me angrily. Taichi catches him and pulls him back. "I don't think he meant it like that, Yamato."

"Meant it like what?"

Yamato studies me a moment. "Those people who put you into the machine never told you about tact, did they?"

"I didn't mean to insult Taichi, I was just asking!" I flare back at him. "What is wrong with a straightforward question?"

"Well in answer to your question, no I don't mind."

"And the fact that we don't know how this atmosphere could affect us doesn't bother you at all?"

"Look Ken," Yamato says. "No, we don't know the extent of what the surface can do, and yes that is a bit worrying. It might change me, sure—but I happen to think that love is worth taking that risk—"

Taichi and I stare at him. "Love?"

"Love," Yamato repeats, his gaze locking with Taichi's.

"Ken, you carry on back to the base. Tell the other's we'll be along soon," Taichi says, not looking away from Yamato as he wraps his arms around Yamato's neck.

"Sure," I tell them in tones of heavy skepticism. "Am I also to tell them I'm about to rip off my suit and join the party?"

They don't reply. To tell the truth I don't think they noticed—I don't think they'd have noticed, even if I'd danced around them naked. I return to the camp feeling smug for some unaccountable reason.

Sora is fussing around the camp site, looking furious and muttering something about when she gets her hands on them. "Have you seen Taichi, Ken?"

I decide they did help me to get the flowers. "No."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Daisuke."

Her eyes widen and I think she notices the flowers for the first time. "He's with his sister. That carriage there."

I nod and walk off. "Hey!"

"What?" I ask, turning back to her.

"Aren't you going to say thank-you?"

I try out the words thoughtfully. "Thank-you." It still feels weird to say them.

"You're welcome."

Daisuke and Jun are talking quietly as I enter.

"Daisuke?"

"Ken?" He sounds surprised, spotting the flowers. "Are those for me?"

"Yes." I hold them out.

He stares at me a moment more before reaching out to take them, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, thank-you, Ken. This is really special, you know?"

I think Daisuke is struggling for things to say. Which is strange . . . because usually, you can't make him stop talking. I glance away from him, feeling rather uncomfortable myself to find his sister watching us with an identical grin.

"Honestly . . . you guys are so cute!"

I open my mouth to tell her that cute is not functional but Daisuke grabs my arm and pulls me after him. "Later, Jun!"

"Where are we going?"

"Just somewhere we can talk."

There is a ladder down the side of one of the train carriages, a lot easier to climb than that tree was. Daisuke and I sit up on top of the carriage and watch the sunset.

"I bet you don't get anything like that underground."

"No," I murmur, "No we don't." It intrigues me, the sunset. There is no use for it to be so pretty. It does not affect its job at all, it gains it no benefit and yet . . . there it is."

Daisuke turns back to me. "Tell me about your machine."

That question surprises me. "How it operates?"

"Everything about it. I want to understand why you want to go back so much."

I realize that all today I haven't once thought about my machine. Not the way I did at first at least . . . what does that mean?

I think for a moment, trying to put it into words that he would understand. "Well, my machine is—"

There's a flash of light out there in the distance. Then another one. I frown. It looks like the sunset glinting off metal—but there wasn't anything like that when we walked here yesterday—

The tracker.

They've come.

DAISUKE

After we get up on the roof, I immediately start to think about whether Ken would like it if I moved closer and put an arm around his waist. My heart's still beating hard from when he gave me those flowers… Ken actually came to see _me_ , and he brought me flowers! And after I told him that giving flowers means you like someone a lot… He likes me! He has to! He wouldn't be up here, he wouldn't have come to see me, he wouldn't have given me those flowers… Hikari was right! I'm ecstatic, and there's a warm feeling all through me – all I want to do is find out more about him and figure out how to get him to stay.

So I ask about his machine.

It takes me just a few seconds to realize that Ken isn't going to finish his sentence. That isn't much like him. I look over to see what's up, and he's staring out at something in the distance.

"Ken?"

There's a look on his face like he just ate something that was totally rotten. He tears his eyes from whatever he was looking at and turns toward me again. "I'm sorry. I thought I saw something."

"Really? What?" I glance out to where he was looking before, and see a brief glint of something from a fair distance away. It's not like anything I've seen before, and I've seen a lot, up here. "I see it!" I jump up. "But I don't know what it is! I'm gonna have to go and tell Taichi – "

"Don't bother." Ken's quiet, emotionless words interrupt me. I look back toward him, and he's staring out at those little glinting specks. "I know what it is."

"You do?" I blink. "But you haven't been on the surface for more than a couple of days! How could you know – ?" I stop, and stare at him as he pulls out a familiar object.

The tracker. But… that means…

I sit down again, with a thump. "Then… those are _them_. From the underground."

He doesn't say anything; doesn't look at me.

"The ones who are gonna take… you… a…way… from… me…" I falter on the last few words, and find a huge lump rising in my throat. Just when I was getting through to him… just when he got me flowers… just when I thought he was starting to want to stay…

I stand again and move over to the edge of the roof before he can answer. If he's even going to. I don't think I can talk without breaking into tears, so I just swing around and climb down the ladder as fast as I can.

"Daisuke!" Ken cries, finally snapping out of whatever trance he was in.

"I have to go!" I manage to choke out. I don't want him to get mad at me. I want to be with him again later, but I can't right now because it's hard to breathe and my chest and throat hurt and I just wanna run back to my sister and cry like a two-year-old.

He's leaving me.

It isn't fair!

"Daisuke!" Jun sounds alarmed. Well, no kidding since I just came running in like I had an army of mutant wolves on my tail. "What's the matter? I thought you were with Ken."

"I… I…" That's all I get out, because I flop down onto the mattress and start sobbing like my best friend just died.

Why can't he stay? Why does he have to go? Why is he leaving me just when it seems like he's finally starting to like me? Why can't anything go right for me? Taichi gets Yamato, and Takeru gets Hikari, and everyone is just deliriously happy and I have to sit here and cry because I fell for a stupid machine and now he doesn't want to stay and I'm gonna be all alone and why, why, _why?_

My chest hurts, and my throat hurts. I wish I could die.

Not really, but it feels like it right now. _He's leaving… doesn't want me… I think I'd make a good boyfriend – why doesn't he? What'd I do? How come I can't make him stay? I must've done something wrong; Taichi and Takeru got it right…_

Jun pats me on the back awkwardly. "Daisuke?" she asks softly. "What happened?"

"Wh-why?" I don't think she can answer me, but she's the only one here. "Why doesn't he like me enough? What'd I do wrong?"

She sighs. "Oh Daisuke," she says, pulling me up a little so I'm facing her. "It's not you, baka. You can't force other people to like you. Besides, he seemed to like you fine – he brought you those flowers, didn't he?"

"Not enough to stay," I mumble, glancing up at the flowers that Jun put in a clay water-holder. They're all blurry and they lump together into a big blob. "H-he's g-gonna l-leave me!"

Fresh tears flow out of my eyes and it hurts again. Jun reaches up to wipe my face. "What do you mean?" she asks, sounding a bit puzzled. "I thought he was staying."

I shake my head, knocking away her hands without meaning to. "There's surface people coming, and they wanna take him away, and he wants to go because he doesn't like me enough to stay!"

She stares at me in shock for a moment, then hugs me suddenly. "Oh Dai!" she says softly. "I'm so sorry!"

I cry some more, letting her pull me closer. "Why does it hurt so much?" I whisper.

"Because you care about him and he's a jerk!" she replies, a bit angrily. "How could he do this to you? That is so mean! He knows that you're in love with him, how – ?"

"What?" I push back and stare at her, tears forgotten for a second. "I don't love Ken!"

She shakes her head. "Oh Daisuke, come on! You're smarter than that!"

I'm caught speechless.

"But it's all right," she tells me, smoothing my hair and pulling me back into another tight hug. "I'll go talk to him if you want." Her voice turns into a tone I wish she would use less often. "I'm sure _I_ could _persuade_ him to stay…"

"No!" I pull back and shake my head violently, upset for Ken. "Then he'd hate me! I don't want him to hate me! I want him happy! I just don't make him happy enough, I guess." I bite my lip and stare down at the mattress, feeling the hurt come back.

Jun hugs me again, but this time pulls back before I can. "I'll tell Taichi about the people from the surface, since he's going to need to know," she says. "But I won't tell him about Ken. Unless you want me to."

I shake my head. "He'd hate me."

"One other thing," Jun adds, standing up. "Ken was looking for you. I told him to go away, since you were upset, but maybe you should go talk to him. It might make you feel better, little bro." She ruffles my hair and leaves the room.

Sometimes I think I'm really lucky she's my sister. Even if she _is_ a pain.

I don't want Ken to see my crying and all, so I dry off my eyes and concentrate on not letting any more tears out. He's not gone right _now_. I can cry later. Instead, I splash some water from the bucket in our room onto my face, hoping it'll help make it look like I'm fine.

Now I have to make the time between now and when those underground people get here seem like the best fun anyone could ever have. Because if I can make Ken like it here that much, then maybe he'll stay.

I can hope, right? I don't want to lose him…

It's weird, I think, drying my face off on my sleeves. Everything was normal and I was happy before he came along, but now he's just been here for a few days and I can't even picture what it's going to be like without him.

I don't even _want_ to picture what it'd be like without him.

"Daisuke!" Takeru practically pounces on me when I come out of Jun's room. Hikari's with him, not surprisingly. "I heard from Sora that Ken was giving you flowers!" He grins. "Guess that made _you_ pretty happy, huh?"

"Uh, yeah!" I try to act thrilled, but I think the result is pretty pathetic. "I'm really happy! Really! See?" Both of them look confused. Uh-oh… "Want to see them?" I ask quickly, hoping that'll cover me.

"Sure…" Takeru sounds baffled. I guess he figures I should be running all over showing everyone what Ken got for me. Well, I would… but I don't feel like it any more.

"Here!" I wave my hand at the clump of white and yellow petals. "Cool, huh? Well, I gotta go, see you guys later!" I take off before they can ask any questions. Hopefully, I won't meet up with anyone else…

"Hey Dai!"

Darn it!

"Hi Sora!" I put on a big grin. "Did you see the flowers Ken got for me? They're in Jun's room! TK can show you where they are! Gotta run!" I just catch her startled look, and then I'm off around the corner.

Jeez, that was so stupid! I even called Takeru by his actual nickname! She's _gotta_ know something's wrong… At this rate, everyone's gonna know something happened to me – not like we can keep secrets that long around here anyway…

"Ken!" I burst into the room and find… Yamato. "Oh. Hey."

"Don't act so thrilled to see me, Daisuke." He grins, and raises an eyebrow. He looks different, somehow, without the suit on. Clearer, almost. More real, and less like a fairy person in an old story. Or someone from another world. "Ken's not here, but he was looking for you earlier."

"Uh… yeah, he found me." I don't think he'd have been looking for me after he knew I was hiding out in Jun's room, so it had to be before he came over there. "But I left and now I dunno where he is."

Yamato gives me a strange look. "Didn't he have something to give you?"

"Huh? Oh, right. The flowers. Uh-huh." It takes me a few seconds to realize that I'm supposed to be thrilled about it. "That was so great, I'm really happy, Ken's so nice, he's the greatest, I just love having… him… around…" I stop talking before I think about that too much.

 _Concentrate._ It's important now, so I have to do it. I can.

I get another strange look. "Yeah… okay. Sora found us around in the bushes, but I'm meeting Taichi again as soon as he can slip away from her." He grins. "It's getting to be a full-time sport, almost."

"That's cool." I manage a grin at that. Sora's so weird about people she's supposed to be taking care of. "Well, I'm gonna go find Ken, see ya later!"

I turn to leave, and almost walk into a smirking Taichi. "Whoa! Hey!"

"Sorry, Dai," he apologizes, then he looks up past me. "Coming, Yama?"

"You bet!"

I laugh. Can't help it. Being around those two… who can?

"They're really attracted to trouble, aren't they?" Ken asks from behind me.

I jump. "Dude, don't scare me like that!" Then I spin around and grin at him. "I've been looking for you," I say, then before he can say anything, I grab his hand and pull him back into their room. "I'm gonna spend tomorrow and as long as I can making sure that _you_ have the best time of your life! And tonight…" I have to think about that for a while.

"Tonight I sleep," he finishes dryly. "My instincts tell me that your idea of fun will use every scrap of energy I possess. So I'd better get plenty of rest."

"Okay," I agree. "But can I stay and talk to you for a while?"

"If it's what you want," he answers, shrugging slightly. He's looking down into my eyes and I'm almost positive that he's happy I'm gonna stay with him. Maybe those flowers did mean something… he _does_ like me.

And if he likes me a little, he can like me a lot! Right? So maybe he can like me so much that he won't leave when they try and take him away! I feel my hopes rising again. I could have a life with him, still. If I want it bad enough, if I'm willing to do anything to have it… I can.

Anything… I wonder…

Ken sits on the mattress, and makes a polite gesture as if to tell me I can sit. He doesn't have to ask twice. I plunk down next to him and scoot over so that our hips are touching. It doesn't get me any dirty looks and he doesn't move away. I smile happily.

"So you never did tell me about your machine," I prompt him.

"Oh yes," he says softly, staring forward. Then he looks at me. Those eyes of his… they're so pretty. I feel like I'm hypnotized, staring at them. _Wow…_ "There isn't much to say that you'd understand," he continues, either not noticing my little sort-of trance or just not saying anything about it. "I have programmes for everything – for memory, for thought, for communication… I forward messages and respond to data stimulants. I'm in charge of generating the shield that keeps the underground protected from pollution on the surface. It has to be kept very even. I maintain the city, basically. I doubt that you'd understand further details."

I nod. I sort of understand what he's saying – he's kind like a computer, which Izzy told me about once. It doesn't make sense to me, but I guess it does explain why he thinks everything is a waste of energy. He's probably used to saving energy, since it's so important to what he did and all. "But there weren't any other people?"

"Only the techs." He shrugs, as if it isn't important. I'm not in contact with them very often. They have their tasks, and I have mine. My duties come before all else. Of course, this" – he waves a hand over his suit –"is the result of the last time I chose to contact a tech."

"It sounds lonely." I can't imagine that, being cut off from the whole world and shut away in a big grey box like the rooms underground. I think I'd go crazy; my whole life, I've been surrounded by people, sharing laughs and being hugged and having a whole lot of contact. It'd be so weird to live alone… so quiet… so… empty.

That explains Ken, though. I think I understand now.

"I wasn't concerned with loneliness," he says flatly. "I had a very important job to handle. Loneliness – or any other emotion – would've been a burden. I chose not to saddle myself with such petty concerns." His voice doesn't sound as sure as it did when he first came up here.

For some reason, I feel sad for him. And I think I'm making the right move when I slide an arm around his shoulders reassuringly. It feels right, sort of. I always act on instinct, anyway. And he feels nice like that, too, soft and warm… his shoulders don't feel as delicate as they look.

He looks at me with those pretty blue-violet eyes and gives me a small smile. "I've hurt you," he says, in a tone I don't really recognize, coming from him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say, truthfully. I give him my best cocky grin – the one that Taichi says is gonna get me punched in the face some day. "I can take it."

And I can… because I won't have to.

I'm _not_ letting him leave me behind. No matter what.


	7. Part 07

**Ground Level**

 **Part Seven**

TAICHI

"Here," I push the door open and pull Yamato in after me. "Sora will never think of looking for us in here."

Yamato gives our surroundings a rather suspicious look but he's not going to argue with me.

Not given how hard it is for us to get any privacy at all. I mean, yes, it is nice to know that everyone is happy for us and wish us the best but do they really have to say so when I've finally got Yama's shirt off and he's doing wonderful things to my neck—

"So," Yamato whispers, pushing me gently back into the wall and kissing me. "Where are we?"

I sigh happily, wrapping my arms around his neck. This feels so good . . . he said he loves me! Loves me! And he's going to stay . . . "Sora's room."

"Sora's—" He pulls back a bit to stare at me. "That's . . . evil."

"Yeah."

"She's going to kill you."

"I know," I grin, and pounce him onto the bed. He may be taller but I'm stronger and we end up tangled on the mattress. "But, I figure we have a couple of hours till then so—'

I don't need to finish my invitation.

I could kiss him forever. Honestly, I think if there was someway I could get past breathing, I would . . .

Yamato pulls back a little, breaking the kiss and leans on one arm just looking at me. His expression in gentle and warm and I smile back, feeling like my heart is full.

And it is. Almost.

Yes, I have doubts. And doubts must be aired—

"How is this even possible?" I ask him, reaching up to touch his fringe—to think this time yesterday I would not have been able to do this because of that suit—"How can something this good happen to me?"

"You reading my thoughts?" Yamato whispers, and there's enough seriousness in there to tell me he's not fooling around. I shake my head emphatically.

"Yama, I wouldn't. Not unless you wanted me to. And anyway, you'd probably be able to tell if I did—I mean, you felt me last night?" Should I even be bringing that up? Last night, put bluntly is not something I want to remember. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget Yamato's fear-

"Yeah," he whispers. "Taichi, that was—"

I wince, waiting for it.

"—incredible."

Huh?

"You—you defy words," Yamato runs a hand through my hair—his hands are cool, even without the suit. Not a bad kind of cool either, cool like the breeze that keeps you going on a hot day . . . "I swear, there was a moment there when I saw your soul."

"You weren't freaked?" I'm confused.

"At first I was. But later, once you'd fallen asleep—I couldn't get the feeling of you touching my thoughts out of my mind . . ." Yamato leans in for another kiss. I kiss him back distracted by an errant thought.

"Wait a minute—did I get all worked up for nothing?"

"I still wasn't sure about getting rid of the suit—until your little tirade this morning convinced me," Yamato looked at me with this warm happy look that if I'd been standing would have made me want to go lie down in a hurry. "Taichi—I meant what I said. You're worth anything."

"So are you," I pull him close and we just lie like that. Arms wrapped around each other. I take in his smell, the cool feel of his skin . . . it's so fine, like a young child's. I pick up his hand and hold it up so we can see the difference in hue. "My skin's like sandpaper next to yours—"

"I like it. No, I love the way your hands feel . . . they've climbed trees, been out in the sun, started fires—done all sorts of amazing things." Yamato kisses them both on the palm. "They're perfect. Like you."

I stare at him. "You really mean that."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes. No. Kind of—This all seems to be happening so fast. I thought love was supposed to take longer than this."

"Maybe it depends on the people. I mean, I don't remember consciously deciding I was in love with you, but from the moment I saw you at the camp I was drawn to you—" Yamato shrugs. "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel more for you than I've ever felt for anyone. This just feels right—I'm not sure I can put it better that that, Taichi."

"You don't have to. That's exactly how I feel," I leaned into him, not touching him just letting my breath warm his exposed neck.

"Tai?" His voice wobbled.

"Yamato," I whispered, as hungrily as I could, leaning further forward, forcing him slightly backwards.

"Yeah?" A gasp.

I nudged him hard and he toppled over backwards. "Fooled ya."

He gapes at me in astonishment then gets this wicked grin. "If that's the way you want it—"

I have a sudden feeling that I've done something stupid. A feeling that turns out to be justified as he runs his hands up the inside of my shirt.

"You haven't forgotten earlier, have you?"

"No! Stop! Aw, come on Yamato—it's not fair that I'm tic-tick-lish—waaah, ha—arrgh, stop!"

Rather than take pity on me, the bastard tips me over and sits on me so I have even less chance of getting away. "What did you say, Tai? Are you ticklish?" he asks innocently sliding his hands along my ribs.

I can see only one way out of this situation so I take it. Seizing his shirt around the neck I tug. Hard.

"Hey! Tai—that's my only shirt!" he protests.

I grin at him, dumping the spoiled fabric to one side. "Should have told me that earlier, Yama-chan," I whisper before scooting across my chest with his tongue.

Should have thought of doing this earlier—

Things are getting considerably more interesting, which of course is when we get interrupted.

"Not again," Yamato sighs, burying his face in my neck.

"I'm resting Sora, really I am—" I start hastily. "I'm lying down and everything—"

The low chuckle we received was definitely not Sora's. "You boys certainly redefine resting."

"Jun? What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you. I've got something to tell you, something you won't like."

Yamato grumbles as I wriggle out from under him. I don't like doing it but I can tell when something's serious, and so can Jun. "What is it?"

She hesitates. "I heard this from Dai. I'm not sure how much of it I understand."

"What is it?"

She sighs. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Jun!"

Yamato takes my hand. I think he's also realized this is serious.

"There are underground people out there. I'm not sure what they're doing—but its got something to do with Ken going back and Daisuke is really upset."

"Shit," Yamato whispers. "They're looking for us."

I look at him. "You think so?"

He manages a weak smile. "Taichi, we took off with one of their main power sources. I think it's fair to say they're looking for us."

"Well, they're not getting you," I tell him, standing. We're going to need to know exactly what they're up to-**Iori? Come to Sora's room immediately.**

"Wouldn't Dai have been a better choice?" Jun asks. "He's the best scout—"

"And take him away from Ken?" I reply. "I couldn't—not if there's a chance what he says is true."

"Taichi?" Iori has arrived.

I outline the situation and what I want him to do quickly. "Stay out of sight and listen, see if you can find out what they're after. I want to know how many of them there are, what their weapons are like—and you're not to get caught, understand?"

Iori gives me a withering glance. "Would I do that?" He slips out of the carriage silently, quickly disappearing into the night shadows.

"Come on," I pull Yamato up. "We need to find Izzy. Then you can tell me how many underground people are after you and what weapons they're likely to have." I gave him a second glance. "And Mimi too . . . but then, you'd needed a new shirt anyway."

Sora was not happy that I was adamant about not going back to bed, but she had to admit that defending ourselves against a possible attack did take precedence. Just barely though.

"Are we going to evacuate again?"

"I think it likely. After all, they're bound to be after Yamato, Hikari and Ken . . ." I sigh. From what Yamato has told me, they're likely to be in a lot of trouble. And they don't know it . . .

"Tai, what's the worst they're going to do?" Yamato asks, trying to coax a smile out of me. "When they see Hikari's given up her suit, they'll have to leave her here."

"Ken's still wearing his suit," Jun points out.

"If he doesn't want to stay then we have no right to force him," Izzy says eminently practical. "This is a decision he has to make himself."

"No one is to disturb him or Dai," I say. I hate this. Daisuke has a good heart, I don't want to see it broken . . .

"Taichi—have you considered the possibility that they may want more than to recover their people?" Izzy muses. "After all, Daisuke did mention that they wanted to use him for tests . . . "

"I'd forgotten," Yamato murmurs. "We may have endangered you all . . ."

"Stop that. We don't know whether they followed you here, or how they got here," I tell him. "Come to think of it, how did they find us?"

"I can answer that," Iori has returned noiselessly. "There are five, armed with guns, and yes, they do want test subjects. But that's by the by to collecting Yamato. They want Ken and Hikari, but only if their suits are intact. And they found us by following some sort of tracking device."

"Tracking device?" Izzy asks.

"That's what I said."

"But surely that's not right. I mean, one you'd need the capabilities of setting up something to give the signal, two, you'd need someone who wanted them to find us—"

"Which we have." Everyone looks at me. They haven't seen it yet, but then they didn't see Ken and Dai in Izzy's lab. I knew that wasn't right—

Damm, I should have seen it! I shouldn't have been so caught up in Yamato, I've gone and put everyone in danger—"Excuse me," I say and walk out of the meeting.

Daisuke is just sitting there, watching Ken sleep. He's quiet and I think he's been crying. That's the only thing that keeps me from smashing him into the wall just now.

I know how it feels to be that miserable. I still remember last night, after all . . . and this must be even worse.

**Taichi,** Daisuke acknowledges dully. **He only just fell asleep.**

**We won't wake him then. I suppose you know where the tracker is?**

Daisuke nods.

**Give it to me.**

He very gently crawls over to Ken and returns with the small metal sphere. **What's going to happen?**

**We're going to have to wait and see. We've never had anything like this . . . Iori says they have guns. Even our powers might not do us much good against them—and I don't think it will be a good idea to let them know we have them, or they might start experiments . . . ** I shake my head. **You do know that this was an incredibly stupid thing to do Dai?**

**Yeah. I'm sorry . . .**

**What's done is done . . .**I sigh. I really can't be mad at him. **Just . . . this had better work, or else!**

**Okay, Taichi. You're the boss.**

Everyone is getting so sarcastic recently. I grumble as I rejoin the others. "This is what they've been following."

"I'm going to kill Ken," Yamato says, standing up. "The little—"

"You're going to do no such thing," I tell him. "Iori, do you think you can do us all a favour, and find some nice mutant creature we can stick this on? Just something that will occupy our friends out there long enough for us to pack up and leave."

Iori looks at the tracker and then grins wickedly, an expression that is most disconcerting on him. "How do you feel about mutant sheep?"

YAMATO

I really want to do something – like strangle a certain dark-haired energy source. I can now, because Taichi's busy talking to some of the others about getting rid of that tracking device. So I wait until he's totally into that, and then sneak out the door.

He doesn't even notice.

I don't actually want to strange Ken. I mean, sure, I'd like to, but it'd be stupid, considering we've been trying to save his life all this time. I just want to make him realize how serious this is. He's put everyone here in danger, and I want him to know just that. I want him to be sorry for causing all this trouble. He needs to learn that there are more important things in the world than just what _he_ wants.

I open the door and walk into the room. Ken isn't alone, but that doesn't surprise me. Daisuke's sitting there, looking small and sad and like he just doesn't know what to do, and he's staring at Ken while he sleeps. He looks up when I come in, though.

"Hi Yamato," he says, making an attempt to act happy. "Be quiet, because Ken's sleeping, okay?"

I shake my head. "I want to talk to him. He can sleep later." I'm meeting Daisuke's gaze, and he looks like he wants to argue, but I cut him off. "You knew about the tracker, didn't you?"

There's a look on his face like a trapped animal. "Yeah, I knew."

"So why didn't you _say_ anything?" I try to keep that frustrated explosion quiet, but I'm not sure I succeed noticeably. "You know what they're like! You were a prisoner there! Did you ever stop to think what might happen if they found us? You've put everyone you care about in danger; didn't you think about that?"

He cringes back, looking almost scared and like he's going to start crying. "I… didn't… I…" He blinks rapidly. "I only wanted Ken to like me." His voice is so small, like he knows how stupid and useless that sentence is.

"Poor excuse for endangering so many lives." I think it's possible that I'm being too hard on him, but somebody has to. I know Taichi won't; he's way too soft-hearted. But if someone doesn't teach him right now to think before he acts, he's going to do something just like this again. He has to _think_. He can concentrate all he wants, but unless he's thinking before he acts, it's useless.

"Yeah, I know." Daisuke seems to have gained some control of himself again. He looks away from me and gazes down at the sleeping Ken. The way his eyes soften… "But I can't do it. I can't let him down. He _trusts_ me now – you don't know how important that is."

"More important than everyone who's depending on you for their survival?"

Daisuke bites his lip. "No. But more important than living up here."

I don't have a reply for that. He's caught me totally off-guard, and I can't even think to answer him. The meaning behind those words… "You're not saying…"

"Daisuke…?" A murmur from Ken interrupts me. "If you want me to be awake for your fun tomorrow, you'll need to be quiet and let me sleep right now."

I turn my attention away from Daisuke, and resolve to say nothing about what he's just told me. I guess it's the least I can do; if he's made up his mind, having everyone trying to unmake it would only get in his way. I focus my attention on Ken instead. "You're not sleeping again until you and I have a talk."

He opens his eyes and frowns at me. "What could you possibly want that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?" There's a hint of the old irritation in his voice, probably because he's still drowsy.

"Oh, I don't know." My voice is sarcastic. "Maybe something like, 'You've put everybody in this base in danger, you idiot'. Or I could say, 'How could you do that?' What are your thoughts on, 'You are a heartless bastard who can't think past his own selfishness to see that there are more important things in the world besides yourself'?"

He stares at me.

"What were you _thinking_?" I ask him furiously. "Enabling a tracker? Did you ever stop to think that there would be others effected by this aside from just you? What did you think would happen to the people who live here when somebody came to collect you?"

"Nothing would happen to them," Ken answers, glancing at Daisuke as if to accuse him. "Why would they care about anyone here? They're coming to rescue _me_. And you told them, didn't you?" He glares at the red-head. "I thought you promised me…"

"He didn't tell anyone; this came from somewhere else." All right, so that's half a lie. Daisuke did tell Jun. But the look on the brown-eyes boy's face was enough to make me come to his defense. "It doesn't matter how we found out, though. We're _all_ in danger because of you!"

"What danger?" Ken demands, eyes flashing as he turns to face me. "They just want to take me back where I belong, and you won't be able to stop them. You can stop handing me those foolish stories about trying to save my life and lying about how my brother died…"

"I saw the _records_ , you idiot! Do you think I'd make that up!" I return his glare, and then some. "This isn't about that, though. It's about the fact that there are five men out there armed with guns, who are wanting to take back you, me, and Hikari – and capture about half the human population up here to use for 'experiments'!"

He looks taken aback for a moment, then his eyes narrow. "How could you know…?"

"Taichi sent out a scout when we heard about them," I retort, still fixing him with a cold gaze. "He reported back what they were discussing along the way. They _do_ pose a threat, whether you believe it or not. I'm not forcing you to come with us any more. Miyako may be concerned about your miserable life, but _I'm_ not. If you want to go back and live for one more year before you burn out and suffer a heart failure, that's your business. If they find you, good riddance."

That speech may be the result of anger more than anything, and I'll probably regret it later on, but I don't care at the moment. I'm furious. The only thing that keeps me from smacking the shocked expression right off Ken's face is the fact that Daisuke lets out a little half-sobbing noise and clutches the dark-haired boy's hand to his chest tightly.

"I don't want you to die!" he says, voice choked. "Please stay! I'll take care of you, I promise! I'll make sure you're safe and happy, and I'll give you whatever you want if I have it! Please don't go back!"

Ken stares at him, and for a moment, I'm completely forgotten. "I won't die," he says firmly, but there's less certainty in his voice. "I have to go back. He doesn't know the facts… Miyako was a liar. She was a first-rate tech; she knew how to fake documents, I'm sure. I'm in no danger whatsoever."

Daisuke's eyes are big and sad, and he hugs Ken's arm to him, but he doesn't say anything.

"You don't really believe that," I tell the former energy-source. "Miyako would have no reason to get rid of you. In fact, she should have every reason for wanting you to stay. You were part of her job. You paid for her food, and her compartment fees. But she was willing to sacrifice that because she was concerned for _you_. And I'm beginning to think you don't deserve it – not hardly."

Ken scowls and turns away from me, but I notice his eyes softening as they fall on Daisuke. My arguments aren't affecting him as much as the red-head's obvious distress is. If there's anything that would change him…

I wish it could've been different. If we'd lived on the surface, if there hadn't been this pollution… Ken would've been normal. I would've been free to be with Taichi without worrying for my life, and perhaps these two would've met under normal circumstances… Perhaps they would've been happy, and not had this whole miserable affair to deal with. They're just kids. And so are Taichi and I. Kids. Almost adults, but still kids. We might accept what we've been thrust into, but it isn't fair, all the same.

Not that it makes a difference. We accept what happens, and we try to enjoy life. That's all we can do. I think I could be happy with Taichi, no matter where we were or what the circumstances might be.

Can Ken say the same for Daisuke?

I think he can. The question is, will he?

"There you are." Taichi walks in through the doorway. His face is serious; he's ready for the danger. So different from his usual cheerful, happy pose… I love both sides of him. Even in the middle of all this, I still feel that comfortable warmth when I look at him. "We've got plans to make. Some of us have a few decisions, too." He glances at Ken.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"Iori planted the tracker on a mutant sheep," he reports, a small smile tugging at his lips. "It's not going to save us for long – they'll catch up with it in a day or two, and then they'll head back this way. We're not safe here right now, so we'll have to leave this base and head to the next one. Again." He runs a hand through his hair and lets the smile out.

I move closer and take over the job his hand started, running my fingers through those soft brown locks. He's… so _Taichi_. It's a unique quality about him, I just can't get enough… "So we move on. Not too complicated. Will they be able to find us?"

"I'm not sure." He lets out a breath. "I'd say probably not, but I don't know what kind of equipment they have. We know the surface better than they do, and if we have to, we'll fight them off. I don't want to have to…" There's heavy reluctance in his voice, but I understand that awful necessity. "I've got about four dozen lives depending on me – or more. I'll do what I have to."

I nod. "I understand, Tai. You don't have to explain it to me."

"Yeah, I guess not." He turns toward Ken. "I can't be responsible for your safety if you don't want my protection. I won't have anyone in this group if they don't want to be here. This isn't some kind of roving prison, you know. Either stay here and wait for them to come get you, or come with us. It's up to you, but I'm not leaving anyone behind to help you."

Daisuke shifts guiltily, but Taichi is too preoccupied to notice.

"I won't trust anyone from the underground if I can help it," he continues. "They'll killed before – I saw it myself. If they'd kill a ten-year-old for panicking about being sent up to the surface, you can be sure they'd kill someone older for a more serious reason."

"A ten-year-old?" I'm shocked, though I probably shouldn't be. Ken's staring at Taichi, his eyes uncharacteristically wide. I'm not sure if it's my imagination, but it looks like he's trembling slightly…

"I was there, too." Daisuke speaks up unexpectedly. "Taichi didn't let me see it, but I heard the shot. And when we turned back, he was just lying there…" He looks almost grave. "It doesn't seem as horrible now that I've seen so many more people die, but back then, it was really freaky."

I nod. I'm not going to doubt their word… Especially having seen evidence for more atrocious acts that the underground's inflicted on people. One of the strongest pieces of evidence is sitting on the bed right now, eyes wide and definitely trembling, now leaning against Daisuke as if for support and clinging to the hand that was already holding his even more tightly.

"We're leaving at sunset tomorrow," Taichi explains. "I have to get word to the rest of the people in this base, and things have to be organized." He looks at Ken again. "If you want to come with us, make sure you figure that out before then, because I'm not waiting for you."

Ken doesn't say a word. He just stares at Taichi like he's never seen him before in his life. Daisuke puts a protective arm around his waist.

"I'll come with you, Taichi," I volunteer, as the central figure of my life moves to leave the room. "I don't think I have anything left to talk about here." I give Ken a brief glance that speaks volumes, and then we leave.

It looks like we actually made an impact on him. That's good, I guess.

I hope, for Daisuke's sake, that it's enough.

"What do you think?" I ask Taichi. "Is this more dangerous than the trees."

"It could be," he tells me honestly. "But, actually, I doubt it. They're here for Ken and Hikari. Capturing us would be like a bonus. If we disappear and they don't have the tracker to follow, I think they'll go back. They might search for a while, but if we leave them your suits…" He shrugs, then grins. "There won't be anything to find us for."

"Sounds good." I return the grin, hooking an arm around his waist. He immediately mimics that, tucking his arm over mine and gripping my side. It feels nice. "I like the idea of being with you for the rest of my life without worrying about being bothered."

He laughs. "Now our only problem is getting enough privacy to _make out_ without being bothered! And our enemies are everyone in this base, rather than the people trying to find it!"

"True," I agree. "But I think we'll win that one. Now let's go warn our "enemies" about the coming danger, shall we?"

KEN

There are times when I could almost let my emotions get the better of me, and hate Yamato. This is one of them. Everything was bad enough, and then he comes along and now I don't know what to think any more . . .

It's all I can do to make sense of Taichi's words. _Either stay here and wait for them to come get you, or come with us. It's up to you, but I'm not leaving anyone behind to help you._ But I don't know what to do!

A choking sound comes from beside of me. Daisuke is wiping away his tears. I'm glad he's stopped crying, I didn't know what to do when he did. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. A little upset is all. I've let everyone down—" Daisuke sniffed again. "You?"

"I don't know. I've never had to make a decision like this before—" Why am I even thinking like this? Staying here is asking me to stop believing in everything I live by—and yet—I can't dismiss it . . .

"You should sleep," Daisuke whispers, moving over to put his arms around me. "I've got so much to show you tomorrow, Ken—"

I lean against him silently, my head churning with thoughts. What they said before—the kid, killed—I don't want to believe them. They're making it up.

And yet . . . Taichi said it like it just came into his mind. I don't think he cares too much whether I come or not, so long as I don't endanger anyone. Yamato yelled at me before . . . I can't see any reason for him to want to try and keep me up here now—they might lie to get rid of me, but I don't think they'd do that to get me to stay, not at this point.

More worryingly, Daisuke agreed with Tai. He wouldn't lie to me. Somehow, I just know that.

Which gives me no other option but to believe them. And if the Underground was willing to do that . . .

"It's okay, Ken. I'll take care of you," Daisuke promises and I allow myself to fall asleep.

I awake to find him kneeling impatiently by me.

"Finally, you're awake! I have so much to show you!"

Yawning, and still very much asleep, I'm pulled after him. The camp appears more than usually busy—I catch snatches of conversation and realize they're wondering about the underground team, out there.

"What's happening?" I ask Daisuke.

He shrugs. "We've got a couple of spies out watching them. Iori stuck the tracker on a sheep and they seem to have all gone off to find it. It won't be too long til they catch up with it though. They have these big metal things that make a heck of a lot of noise—honestly, they're going to attract everything hungry in an eight mile radius—"

I tune Daisuke out. They have transport—which explains how they got here so quickly. They're likely to be better protected, and have more weapons and equipment then we did too, so mutant creatures won't be that much of a problem. I really have caused a lot of trouble—

"Here we go," Daisuke pulls me inside a compartment. "Guess who lives here?"

The carriage is as big as that of Tai's which Yamato, Hikari and I shared until late. However it has only about a third of that space free. The rest is crammed with mechanical objects of every kind. I step forward, trying to take it in at once.

"Wow—"

"I thought you'd like it," Daisuke sounds satisfied. "I'll have to thank Izzy for letting us come in here—"

"Thank me now," Izzy emerges from a corner with some kind of motor. "Hello Ken, Daisuke. Having a look round?" His black eyes fasten seriously on me. "I do hope you're not going to borrow my tools without asking again."

I hang my head. Of course, Taichi would have told him.

"Although, if I ever get the chance I'm going to insist you show me how you did whatever to the tracker. I've been trying to put one together for ages."

That makes me look up. "Why would you be trying to build trackers?"

"I thought if we could make some sort of tracking system and attach it to the mutant creatures around this area, we could make it a lot safer for ourselves. Of course, the ideal solution would be to find someway of picking up excess pollution signatures, and base the tracking system on that—"

"I have just the thing for you," I said, turning towards the door.

"That magic measuring thing that talks?" Daisuke scrambled past me. "I'll get it!"

Izzy laughed at my bemused expression. "He really does like you."

"He wants me to stay," I tell him, not quite sure why. He must know already—in a group this size, there can be few secrets.

Black eyes look at me thoughtfully. "And what do you think about staying?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully.

"You don't have long to make a decision," Izzy says, returning to work on the motor.

"Izzy—" I pause, unsure how to ask what I want to. "If you could go back to the underground—would you?"

"I assume you mean not as a test subject," Izzy places the motor aside, and thinks carefully. "I'm not sure. I've never considered the matter—it was not a possibility, so I concentrated on the things that had more immediate value, such as my friends, staying alive, protecting each other. And yet, if I could go back . . . I'd have to say I don't think I would."

"Why not?" I ask. "You'd have running computers, power sources, proper tools—even safety."

"True. Then again, I no longer believe that there is safety in the underground. I'm content here. The life may not be easy, but I find it immensely rewarding. We may have to struggle harder for our survival then the people in the cities, but we make our own decisions, and we stick together—there's also the relationships I've made. If going back to the city meant I had to leave Mimi, Taichi, Sora, and my other friends—I wouldn't."

"You'd stay . . . for them?" Out of all the people I'd met since being dragged out of my machine, Izzy was the one I think I most understood. He was like me in some ways—he thought along the same lines. If he was willing to choose emotion over rationality—

"I would. They make life worth living, Ken."

I take a seat opposite him, idly picking up one of the pieces of machinery beside me. "I don't understand." I'd never allowed myself to care deeply about another person after Osamu. When he died . . . it still hurt.

Yet . . . somehow that pain was fainter . . .

"It's hard to explain. You just have to decide what you want out of life."

"What did you decide?"

Izzy does a very surprising thing; he sticks his tongue out at me. "I'm not telling. You'll have to make your own decisions, Ken. If you want my advice though, gather as much data as you can before you make your decision."

"Hey!" Daisuke's shout heralds his noisy arrival a few seconds later. "I got the whatever."

"You took a while," Izzy notes, as I take the device from Daisuke.

He makes a wry face. "Taichi and Yamato were using the carriage for some rather, um, interesting activities and wouldn't let me in. I was lucky though. They threw it at me when I wouldn't go away."

"I hope it wasn't damaged," Izzy says, holding a hand out for the device. "How does it work."

I explain, finding Izzy makes a very good audience. Daisuke is almost as good. He just sits there, watching me, as if he's filing every little detail away. At first that made me feel uncomfortable. Now, I don't mind it. In fact, it's even kind of reassuring . . .

Izzy shows us some of the machines he's been working on crafting and then leads us outside to show me their water supply and garden, both constructed under his supervision. Daisuke points out where he helped. I am suitably impressed. When Taichi joins us later, I find myself biting back a disappointed exclamation.

"I hate to interrupt the tour," he says with a smile. "But we need Izzy to help us."

"Surely there isn't a problem with the evacuation?"

"No, Takeru's had one of his trademark ideas, and we need you to tell us whether its feasible."

"So what did TO come up with this time?" Daisuke asks.

"He thinks," Taichi says, ruffling Daisuke's hair, "that we can use the suits to fake his and Hikari's deaths and so get the underground off our backs permanently." He looks really happy—I think he was very worried about this.

"It's a distinct possibility," Izzy muses. "I'll join you immediately."

"Taichi?" I say quickly before he leaves. "Just so you know . . . If I stay, I won't tell them Hikari and Yamato aren't dead. And I wouldn't tell them about the base either . . . I don't want to endanger you again."

I've never apologized for anything before. I'm not sure how to do it.

From the look Taichi gives me, I think he knows what I'm trying to say. "That's good to know, Ken," he says simply. "Thank-you. I hope you make the right decision."

Daisuke throws his arms around me as the older guys leave.

"What are you doing?" I ask, non-plussed.

"It's called a hug," Daisuke explains. "Come on, now I've got something really special to show you."

He leads me into the woods again. I don't feel as nervous as I did yesterday, on my own and without any weapon. I believe Daisuke when he says he'll protect me . . . so when he tells me to shut my eyes, I don't even question him.

"Just wait till you see this," he tells me, leading me forward. 'You'll love it."

"Will I?" No sooner have I asked that, then I'm given the chance to decide for myself. Daisuke tells me to open my eyes, and I do, blinking in astonishment at the sight that greets me.

A field . . . full of flowers.

I look at Daisuke.

"I found this place last time we were here. It was about this time—they only come out like this once time a year. Aren't they pretty?"

I bend down and gently touch one of the delicate violet buds. "Yes . . . very pretty, Daisuke."

"There's more. Come one." He takes my hand again. I follow him, trying not to crush any of the fragile blossoms . . .

"Do you know what they're called?"

"Sora said they were bluebells, and I think she would know. But there—" He gestures. "What do you think of that?"

I look at it. Then I look at Daisuke. "It's a river."

"And isn't it cool?"

I look at the river again. It winds its way down a small waterfall before spreading across the meadow, the bluebells gathered by its side. I still fail to see the attraction. Daisuke seems to like it though.

"Here," He finds a large stone by the riverside and pulls me down to sit beside him. "Don't you think it's peaceful? I like to come here to think sometimes . . . but you can't tell anyone that, okay? Jun would laugh herself silly if anyone told her I thought . . ."

I smile. "I won't tell."

We fall silent after that. Daisuke was right, the gentle bubbling noises the river makes are peaceful.

I watch the river, wondering if this is what Izzy meant by gathering data . . . And what was it Yamato said? That there were things about the surface I couldn't feel with a suit? And he was dead yet-"Daisuke, you're not using your powers now, are you?"

"No," he's obviously confused by the question. "Why would I? There's no need—"

"Just checking," I tell him, fumbling with the catch to the hood of my suit.

He stares at me. "Dude—what are you doing?"

I pull the hood off, shaking my hair free. "Gathering information."

Daisuke puts a hand towards me, hesitantly, then pulls away. "Can—Can I—"

I smile at him. "What?"

He takes a deep breath and then blurts it out. "Can I touch your hair?" He blushes bright red, and looks away hurriedly. "That is if you don't mind, and if it's perfectly okay with you and all—"

He's only 22 without his powers—"Sure."

"And I'd try my best not to mess it up—" Daisuke stops mid-sentence. "Huh?"

I just smile at him.

"You really mean that? Wow—" Daisuke leans closer to me and his face takes on an almost reverent look. Taking a deep breath he stretches out his hand and lifts it to my face. "I knew it," he whispers, fingers tangling in my hair. "Like silk—"

I don't reply. Daisuke's so close to me . . . and he doesn't smell dirty at all—in fact, he smells kind of nice. Exciting maybe . . . My heart skips a beat as his fingers accidentally brush my face.

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?" he sounds likes he's afraid to talk too loud, thinking maybe that he'll shatter the moment.

"I haven't kissed anyone before. I'm unsure of the correct procedure—"

DAISUKE

Soft, soft hair… it's even smoother than it looks – it slides through my hands like water or sand and I have to grab more, separating all the little strands and then grasping them together so they gather into something like that silk piece. My fingers accidentally-on-purpose brush his face; it's smooth too. He even _feels_ beautiful…

And the whole time, he's smiling at me. Not bitter or hateful or forced – it's a real smile, and all for me. It's more beautiful than anything I've ever seen.

"Daisuke?" he asks. It's like one of those crazy dreams, and everything he says or does is impossibly perfect. Even his voice is beautiful. I think he could sing totally off-key and I'd still think it was gorgeous.

"Yeah?" I say back, keeping my voice hushed so I don't break the spell. I'm afraid he's going to disappear and Taichi will shake me awake and say that we've got to get up and get moving, and Ken will just be some perfect dream that I can't ever touch for real. His hair's so nice under my fingers. I can't believe he let me touch it! I've wanted to ever since I first saw him, and never thought I could, and now I am and it was all worth it!

His next words make me freeze.

"I haven't kissed anyone before," he says simply. "I'm unsure of the correct procedure – " He pauses there, and tilts his head at me expectantly, as if he's curious to see what my response might be.

My fingers tighten in his hair. "You… you wanna? Kiss somebody?"

"You," he corrects me.

"Me," I repeat. "Uh, okay!" My heart's pounding. _This can't be real!_ I feel like I should be waking up again this morning and starting the whole day over again. Because Ken can't have let me touch his hair… he can't have taken the hood from his suit off… he can't be asking me how to kiss me… he can't…

Well, I don't care if he can't. He is, and I'm happy. _This means he'll stay for sure, right? This means he likes me. It means he wants to stay. And I'll never be apart from him! He'll kiss me and hug me and then we'll run off to a private hideaway and vow to love each other, forever and ever…_

"Daisuke?" Ken says, interrupting my daydream.

"Oh – right!" I grin at him, shifting closer in excitement. "Okay, I've never been kissed or kissed anyone," I confess, "but I know what to do. You tilt your head a little, like this." I tilt my head. "See?"

He copies me. "All right."

"That's so our noses don't get in the way," I tell him, thinking he might want a reason. "Then you open your mouth just the smallest bit, like this." I part my lips and try to mimic how Taichi looks when Yamato's about to kiss him. "And sort of close your eyes…" My eyes flutter shut as I lean forward a little – can't help it, I've been waiting forever and ever for Ken to kiss me, and now he's finally going to do it… His breathing is mingling with mine, and I feel like that warmth is spreading all through my whole body.

"Then what?" Ken asks me, just a touch breathlessly. Like he's as excited as me.

"You lean forward…" I start to do that myself, angling my head up a little because Ken's taller. We move toward each other so slowly, because I'm scared he'll back away if I move too fast, and he's only copying what I do. We get so close that I can tell his lips are there next to mine but they're not quite touching… Then they brush softly, just the slightest bit, and then more, and…

Then we're kissing.

It's even better than I daydreamed it was going to be. He's really soft. I don't know what to do, except my fingers are still in his hair, and I like how his lips feel on mine. We stay like that for a while, because I don't know how I'm supposed to move, and Ken knows even less than me. After a while, instinct sort of takes over and I move more, kissing him kind of clumsily.

It feels good. It feels really good.

I wonder if it feels this good for him, too.

It has to, because he doesn't pull back. Instead, he puts his hands hesitantly on either side of my hips – probably copying Yamato and Taichi, like I am – and tries to move his mouth the way I am. It's not perfect, but it feels nice just for being with him. I just figured out why Taichi risks Sora's wrath to sneak off with Yamato. It's because this is the best feeling in the world, and I love Ken, and I want him here with me forever so we can kiss and hold each other and never let anything get between us ever again.

I'm still not sure what to do with my tongue. Jun says a lot of couples kiss with their tongues, and I'm sure Taichi and Yamato do it, but I don't know how so I won't try it yet. I move closer to Ken and think about how warm he is, and how soft and responsive his lips are, and how I'd love to melt into his arms so we can lie tangled on the floor like we're trying to sink into one person.

After a while, I have to breathe, so I have to move back. "You're so… perfect… Ken," I tell him, gulping in air. "You should stay and be with me. Stay." I kiss him again, and he doesn't move away. "I'll love you forever if you just let me be with you," I promise hopefully.

He's silent for a while. "I still have to think," he says, finally. I'm surprised for a minute when he leans forward and kisses me again. Moving slowly, probably because he doesn't know exactly what he's doing, his hands slide around my waist and rest at the small of my back. I move closer happily and give him lots of short kisses while telling him with every break just how nice he is, how good he feels, how I love him so, so much and want him to stay forever and ever… My fingers stroke his hair and I move even closer, so that we're pressed against each other.

"Ken… you're… beautiful," I tell him between kisses. "So… soft…so… perfect." I could die like this and I wouldn't care. I pull back a little and stare at him, feeling dazed and caught in the moment. "Say we can stay here forever," I mumble, blissfully.

"I can't promise," he answers softly. Then he leans forward and kisses me again, before pulling back and reaching up to gently free my fingers from his hair. "I need to put my hood back on when I'm not gathering data," he explains, trying to soften that blow with a pretty smile.

"Okay," I agree. I feel like he's shutting himself away from me, and it hurts, but I keep saying in my mind that if he stays, it's all gonna be fine in the end. I shift a little closer when he finishes with the hood. "Was my kissing good?"

He smiles – one of the good smiles. "Very good," he answers without any mocking notes in his voice at all.

I squirm happily and grin at him in excitement. "So maybe you'll stay?"

"Maybe," he answers distantly. "I'm still not sure."

Same answer as before… but now he's kissed me! I touch two fingers to my lips and smile to myself. Ken kissed me! I can still feel it, making me tingly all over… He kissed me! I can't stop smiling, not even for a second. I glance over at Ken, and he's smiling too.

"Why do you want to go back?" I ask. I know, I've pretty much repeated that question a million times over in different ways, but he still hasn't given me a very good answer. I want to know.

He shrugs. "It's where I belong."

"It doesn't have to be," I tell him earnestly, shifting again to face him. "You could belong here, you know. I could tell that Izzy liked you, and you could help him make stuff for us. I think you'd really like it, and you'd have me too… We could be together, Ken. You could belong with me."

He sighs. "It doesn't work like that, Daisuke."

"Why not?" I insist. "It can if you want it to. People are always saying I can't do something, or that things can't be a certain way, but sometimes I try and I prove them all wrong. You never know until you try."

"It isn't that simple in this case," he points out. "I can't just experiment briefly and then decide to go back if it doesn't work out. I either stay or I go back. I can't change my mind later on."

"But you'd be happy here, Ken," I tell him. "I know you would, because I'd make sure of it. I'll bring you flowers every day and we can visit all my special spots and you can help Izzy build machines – that makes you happy, right? And you said you liked kissing me – we can do that whenever you want, too. We can sit outside and watch the sun set at night, and look at the stars and make wishes. It'd be so great, don't you see?"

"Maybe…" He looks unsure.

"You don't have to figure it out right now," I say. "But when you have to make up your mind, think about that, okay? It'd be much more fun up here than it would be down there. I don't think I'll like living there much, if you choose that."

Ken turns to face me completely, and the look on his face is pure shock. "Living there?" he repeats, as if he thinks that he didn't hear right.

"Yeah." I grin at him. He doesn't return it. "I've decided that I don't wanna live here without you," I say, now letting some of that determination into my voice. "So if you're going back down to the underground, so am I."

He stares at me as if I've sprouted horns on the top of my head. "You can't go there!"

"Yes I can," I tell him stubbornly. "I just have to wear a contamination suit my whole life. I don't care any more, because you'll be there, and I want to be where you are."

"I won't allow it!" he snaps, eyes blazing. "Not hardly! You aren't coming back with me, Daisuke, so don't even think that you are! That's ridiculous!"

I bite my lip. "Then I'll go there alone," I tell him, meeting his angry gaze steadily. "I don't care if they use me for experiments. If you don't let me come with you, then I'll go back myself and let them take me. But Ken…" I can feel my eyes filling, and blink rapidly. "I really want to be where you are. Please take me with you. Please?"

"Daisuke…"

"I'll sit in a chair for my whole life and just watch you!" I blurt out, desperate to get him to agree. "I don't care what it means for me, but just don't leave me behind, please let me come and be with you, please, Ken, _please!_ "

He's caught with nothing to say. "I… I don't understand…"

"Me neither, but I don't care!" So who knows how I fell for him? I mean, it just happened… and now I'd give everything up and go with him, even if it means never seeing another friendly face again. "I'll leave my whole life behind and go with you, and I'll stay as long as you let me," I promise. "I just… can't…" My voice chooses that moment to falter, but I keep looking at him, trying to make him see that I'm serious. "I don't want to be apart from you. Not ever."

He looks at me like he's never seen me before in his life. "Emotional attachments," he says, but the words don't have the conviction they would've had a couple of days ago. "It's so foolish to form them… I can't… can't…"

I don't understand, but it doesn't matter. He's looking at me, staring right into my eyes, and I don't want to break this spell, not yet. I know that the grey underground's going to crush and confine me, and I'll hate it. I don't care. If I can't have Ken up here, then that'll be even worse. Just being with him… being allowed to watch him, and love him… That's what I want.

"Ken?"

He looks forward and ignores me in favor of thinking, which I don't mind. I know I'm probably not making things easier, but I can't just stay behind. I _can't!_

"Daisuke!" Iori's voice calls from somewhere outside my little spot. "You're supposed to help Taichi and the others with blocking off the entrances! Hurry up!"

"I gotta go," I tell Ken. "The stuff we use to block our base is too heavy to lift up without me. Want to come, or would you rather stay here?"

"I'll come," he says, and slides off the rock to follow me. I can't imagine what he's thinking; his face is totally unreadable, and he doesn't say anything else when we start back toward the base.

I wish I knew, though. Now I'm going to worry about it until he makes up his mind.

 _Please stay,_ I think to myself. _It would solve everything… please, Ken…_

I just have to hope he makes the right choice. For both of us.


	8. Part 08

**Ground Level**

 **Part Eight**

TAICHI

"No."

"But Taichi—"

"No."

"But just think of the possibilities—"

"Izzy, I said no."

"I fear you're being too hasty in your judgement of the situation. After all—"

"They've got guns, Koushiro. Guns. No."

Our red headed technology expert sighs. "I still think the potential usefulness of the vehicles outweighs the danger—"

"And I think that I'm not going to let you go and get killed for a piece of metal—you're too important, Izzy. We need you here." I meet Izzy's eyes and hold it until he nods.

"Fine."

The group watching visibly relaxes. They hate when we argue—and they know we don't need arguments, particularly at a time like this. Hikari and Yamato are watching concerned from the sidelines, particularly Yamato. He isn't used to this . . .

"Is everything ready?" I ask the rest of our group.

"We just need to finish blocking off the rest of the entrances. Daisuke's not back yet—"

"I'm here!" Daisuke announces, as he appears, Ken in tow.

"Great. We'll be leaving as soon as the scouts get back. And one more thing," I duck into the crowd and pull Yamato and Hikari up beside me. "Yamato and Hikari. You've probably seen them round, and gathered that they're staying. Look out for them like you would any other new arrival, okay? Just remember they don't already have seven years of surface life to teach them stuff, and be patient. They're members of our team now, and although they don't have hunting or scouting skills yet, they can help us in other ways."

"Like what?" That faintly skeptical question comes from the would-be leader.

"Yamato's been working in a kitchen, he's going to help with our food. Hikari's volunteered to help with the gardens, and she'll be keeping Takeru out of trouble."

"What about K—" Someone starts and is immediately elbowed by Jun.

I look worriedly at Daisuke. From the tightness of his expression they haven't yet resolved this . . . and they're running out of time.

"I need volunteers to scout ahead of us the journey to the next base," I continue. "Who's ready to leave now?"

Yamato slides a hand round my waist as I talk to the scouts. "I still can't get over how organized you all are at this—" he whispers, breath scorching my neck, as I finish.

I lean back into him with a sigh. "Believe me, when you've done this the thousands of times that we have, you find there is nothing left to organize." I brush his hair away from his face, smiling at it . . . he asked Mimi if he could borrow her mirror and spent I don't know how long this morning combing it into what he calls order . . .Mimi is delighted at the prospect of having a new friend. I think it looks beautiful, no matter if it's been combed for the last half hour or whether it's all messed up because I've been running my fingers through it . . .

Actually, no, I think I prefer it all messed up . . .

"I think its ridiculous," a harsh voice intrudes into my reverie. "Our so called "leader" is endangering all our lives for the sake of a few deadweights all because he has a crush—"

I pull back from Yamato, whipping around to glare at the speaker, heat rising around my clenched fist.

A steadying hand is placed on my arm. "Troy," Izzy says calmly. "Might I remind you that seven years ago, you knew even less about living on the surface than Hikari and Yamato here? But you adapted, as they will, with a little time and help from the rest of us."

"Besides, they know stuff we don't—it's like an added advantage," Jun nods. "The fact that Taichi couldn't keep his hands off Yamato if he had stinging rash is beside the point."

I blush. Am I that bad?

"We need a leader with an undivided attention," Troy continues. "He's—"

"Well capable of making the decisions for the rest of us, regardless of whether he's found a partner or not," Sora finishes. "I trust Taichi to put the welfare of our group first."

My cheeks burn. I haven't exactly done a good job of that, have I? If I'd paid attention, I'd have seen the tracker—

"Besides," Yamato finishes, "I don't exactly plan on being a dead weight to you or anyone else."

I love him.

"And there's this little thing called compassion, which we happen to believe in. It's also the only reason you haven't been kicked out years ago—Don't push you luck," I tell Troy. "Either put up with the situation or leave, but I don't want to hear any more complaints from you."

He scowls and sulkily turns away. There's a flash of blue to the side and I look up to see Ken also turn aside—not with Daisuke? I'll ask them later.

**Thanks guys** I tell my friends.

**You're welcome,** Mimi hugs me. **Taichi we're all happy for you, and none of us mind Yamato and Hikari being here. It'd be worth it, even if they didn't contribute anything just to have you and Takeru happy.**

"What are you doing now?" Yamato asks, his hands returning to their rightful place about my waist.

"Izzy and I were just going to fake you and Hikari's deaths. Want to come?"

"How are we going to die?" Yamato asks, as he follows us to the spot we've chosen.

"We decided, given that we planted the tracker on a mutant sheep that we'd set it up as if you'd been attacked by them. They're a lot more dangerous then they sound because they always travel in flocks," Izzy explains.

"There we go." Izzy and I had already dumped some of the stuff Yamato and Hikari brought with them around the place. We'd set up blankets and scattered little box things Yamato said were food to make it look as though they were resting when the "attack" took place.

"This is your last chance," I tell Yamato holding up his suit. He shakes his head.

"Getting out of that thing was the best decision I ever made."

I grin foolishly at him. I love it when he says things like that.

"Jump each other later," Izzy says, pulling out a knife. "We've got work to do."

Hikari's and Yamato's suits are slashed artistically then have dirt dumped on to them. Shredded fragments of Yamato's ruined shirt and his trousers which rapidly went the same way join them. I grin at my love—dressed in the same khaki's clothes as the rest of us, it's starting to sink in that he's actually staying . . .

"Earth to Taichi. I need the sack—come on, you can stare at his butt later."

"I wasn't staring at his butt," I tell Izzy. "I was staring at all of him."

"Nice to know I'm appreciated," Yamato smiles, abruptly turning serious as he sees the contents of the sack. "Tell me they're not—"

"Human?" I ask gently. "Sorry Yamato. The first year, when the big group split up, there were a few who insisted on staying here believing the underground would reconsider. We found them a few years ago . . ."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Izzy says quietly, placing the bone fragments beside the suits. "After all, we did give them a burial."

We return to the camp in silence. I really hope this works . . . I'm terrified about loosing Yamato to the underground. From what Iori said they seem to actually want him, and the only reason I can think of is to be made an example of—I tighten my hold on Yamato's hand, thinking of the last example. I will not let that happen.

"The scouts aren't back yet," Hikari informs us as we reach the base. "Neither are the underground people."

"Any news?"

"They've caught up with the sheep—who appear to be giving them a hard time," Takeru tells us. His hand is still firmly wrapped around Hikari's.

"How do you guys eat?" I ask. They blink at me. "I don't think I've seen you not holding hands once in the last 24 hours."

Hikari smiles. "How do you breathe? Whenever I look for you, you're always attached to Yamato—"

"Speaking of which," Yamato says gently pulling me away from our younger siblings. "We have some time—"

Have I said that I love him?

It's hard to open a door when you've got your arms wrapped around your boyfriend in a very passionate embrace but we manage somehow and stumble backwards into my carriage, all without breaking our kiss. Yamato guides me in the direction of the bed, and as soon as I feel the mattress behind me I fall back, pulling him with me. As his mouth continues to toy with my own I tug at the buttons of my shirt, intending to take up where we left off.

"Don't mind me," Ken says. "I can wait for Daisuke elsewhere."

Yamato breaks the kiss swearing. I sit up.

"Ken? Wait—you looked like you wanted to talk to me before."

"Yes. There are two things," Ken sits back down again. Yamato curses into the mattress beside me and I poke him.

"I –I wanted to ask you about what happened before. The boy challenged your leadership—"

"Happens all the time," I shrug. "It's no big deal. People are allowed to disagree with me. Izzy and Sora are always ready to point out when I'm overlooking something."

"But he raised a point. If I were to go with you . . . I'd have to learn to live like you." Ken pauses. "What is that like?"

"We're always moving," I tell him. "You've probably figured that out already." I wind my hand through Yamato's hair as I continue. "We've got three sources of food. Our gardens—we've got one at every base, then there's food from before the move underground—canned food and that. When we're in cities we can scavenge for it. Then there's hunting. We start the little kids helping in the gardens, move them onto scavenging and then up to hunting when we think they've learned how to protect themselves."

Yamato is listening interestedly too. "What sort of things do you hunt?"

"Any non-Magical animals we can find. At our next base we'll be eating a lot of fish. It's right by the sea, a boat that got wrecked and washed ashore."

"I think I remember going to the sea with my parents," Yamato murmurs. "Before—"

"You'll love it," I tell him. "The sea is fascinating to watch. Like you—"

Ken stands. "I can see you two will be busy for a while so I'll leave you."

We're too busy frantically kissing to respond.

The next time we're forced to stop for breath though I realize something. "Didn't he say he had two things to talk to me about?"

"Find him later," Yamato growls. "Taichi—"

The note of desperation in his voice is enough to affix my attention back to him, and only him. That is until Daisuke turns up.

"I hate to interrupt—but you guys haven't seen Ken anywhere, have you?"

"Are you sure you were joking when you said our enemies were the ones inside this base?" Yamato groans, collapsing beside me.

"If this is a bad time—" Daisuke hesitates.

"It's fine, Dai," I assure him, ignoring my sulking boyfriend. "He was here not long ago, waiting for you. I don't think he'll be that hard to find."

"Okay. Thanks Taichi." Daisuke pauses a moment then throws his arms around me. "He kissed me!"

"He did—Ken kissed you?" Okay, I am surprised.

"Or he let me kiss him—I'm not sure—but we kissed!"

"That's great—"

"Wonderful. Now can you please go find your boyfriend and leave me alone with mine?" Yamato is getting impatient again.

"Okay. Have fun!" Daisuke is off again, undaunted by Yamato's tone.

"It's a conspiracy," my boyfriend sighs, looking at me suspiciously. "Why do you look so happy?"

"I never realized it before . .. but you're cute when you're frustrated."

YAMATO

I watch Taichi hurry out of the room with his hair more mussed than usual and a goofy grin on his face, and smirk to myself. This had been the first time we weren't actually interrupted, but we'd had to stop before long at any rate; there's just too much to be done at the moment.

Oh well.

I leave the room shortly after he does. I don't have people to command, but I do have a snotty little ex-energy-source to talk to. Taichi had still been worried about that second thing Ken had been interested in talking about, so I agreed to ask about it.

Not that I think the little sunshine-bearer will actually talk to _me_.

"Yamato!" Takeru runs up to me – surprisingly, without Hikari. "I was hoping I'd find you," he told me, smiling. "I have a job for you. We're trying to make the train look abandoned, so some of us are piling twigs and junk on top of the carriages. I'm in charge of growing plants over them. I thought you'd like a chance to help – it's better than sitting around, right?"

"Definitely," I agree. "I'll join you guys in a bit, okay? Taichi asked me to have a talk with Ken, so I'm going to get that over with first."

"Get it over with?" Takeru repeated, and laughed. "You don't think much of him, do you?"

"More than I did yesterday," I admit. Daisuke's ecstatic admission that Ken had kissed him was a positive sign, I'm sure. "If he decides to stay, I'll bet he'll grow on me eventually."

"Well, if he decides to stay, he'll probably become more and more like one of us," Takeru notes. "And less like an outsider. I think we'll all more or less come to accept him. Except maybe Troy. But then, he doesn't accept anyone unless they support him as leader."

I snort. "Yeah right."

He shakes his head. "That's pretty much the general feeling around here."

"I can see why. So, have you seen Ken anywhere?"

"Well, I think he was with Daisuke. That was ten minutes ago. I know for a fact that Koushiro's enlisting Dai in loading his tools up. There are an awful lot of them if you want to move everything by hand." Takeru shrugs. "So you could try his workroom if you want."

"Sure." I know where that is already. I'm getting good at this sort of thing. This kind of life takes a little getting used to, but the general living terms aren't that hard to deal with. "Thanks, TK. I'll be back as soon as I'm done to help you guys out."

"We're all waiting breathlessly, Yamato."

Now where did he pick up that kind of sarcasm? Not from me, for sure…

"Now, those need to be stored in one of the – oh, hello Yamato." Koushiro looks up from where he's explaining what goes where to Daisuke. "Was there something you wanted?"

I smile. "No, keep working." Ken is sitting in a corner of the room, watching the goings-on with apparent interest. "Hey chuckles," I say, catching his eye. "There was something Taichi wanted me to ask you. Care to chat where we won't be disrupting anything?"

He surprises me by actually smiling at the name I gave him. "All right," he agrees, and rises gracefully to cross the room, placing a hesitant hand on Daisuke's shoulder for a moment while passing him. They share a warm look briefly, and I'm surprised again. Then again, Daisuke _did_ say that they had kissed.

"What was it you wanted to see me about, Yamato?" Ken asks politely. I realize that I'm seeing the deferential Ken that had diligently served as the central core of the Machine without complaint. It feels odd, especially in contrast to the rude brat I dragged across the surface. I feel a brief surge of pity for him – he's only trying to understand a confusing new world under extreme pressure.

It's the first time I've been able to talk to him and feel something other than irritation.

"When you came to see Taichi, you said that you had two things to talk to him about," I explain. "We were wondering what else you wanted to talk about."

He shifts a little. "I'm not certain Daisuke would be pleased if I shared it with you," he says, looking away from me. "I had second thoughts before I said anything to Taichi."

I nod. "All right, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." I change the subject. "I heard from Dai that the two of you were kissing. Does that mean you've decided to stay?"

"No." He doesn't say the word with any kind of derision. "I don't know yet."

I raise an eyebrow. "But you did take off the hood."

"Only for a moment," he explains, looking up again. His eyes are big, and uncertain – almost frightened. "It wasn't enough to contaminate me, certainly. I didn't feel much different – perhaps because the experience wasn't long enough. Kissing Daisuke…" He stops, and licks his lips – unconsciously, maybe. "That _was_ an experience." There's a quiet sort of awe in his voice.

Of course, he wouldn't have been through anything like that before, either.

"You used to hate Daisuke," I remind him.

"I know." He half smiles. "I grew attached to him somehow. He's a likeable idiot, isn't he?" There's a hint of fondness in the words. "Never takes no for an answer… not even when he has to…"

"It's going to get him into trouble one day," I note.

"Yes, it will," Ken agrees, very quietly. "I can tell you that for certain."

I frown. "Why? Has he done something?"

"No… not yet." He hesitates. "I feel I should tell somebody, but I'm no longer certain Taichi should be that somebody. I have a suspicion he'd not take it well. It could cause Daisuke some pain. I think I'll tell you, if you wish, and then you can see that it is passed on if necessary. Does that sound fair?"

"Perfectly." I keep myself from smiling. He's trying… is it his fault that he talks like a computer? No, I hardly think so. "All right, go ahead. I'm listening."

"You are aware that I may be taken back this evening if I choose to be," he says, then glances at me for confirmation. When he gets a nod in response, he continues, "Well, Daisuke is less than pleased, which I'm certain you are also aware of. However, he has made a promise that alarms me. His intention is to go where I go – so, in the event that I choose to return, he wants to come along. But I'm not sure…" He stops, seemingly stuck for words.

"I understand." I have to think this through for a moment. Daisuke's planning to… Yes, that could be a problem, and I think I can predict Taichi's reaction. I can also predict Daisuke's reaction to Taichi's reaction. There is no way that any of those could have a positive effect on the group as a whole. "That's not good," I say, finally.

"I didn't think so, either," Ken agrees. "I can't see Daisuke adapting well to life underground, especially if he's forced to where a contamination suit as well. And the response to his decision up here would not be a good one."

"No." I shudder, thinking of what Jun would do if that happened, and she found out I'd known all along. "But I don't think we can tell Taichi. He'd flip."

"I thought so." Ken nods. "I won't say anything. That was what I was going to talk to him about, though. I thought maybe he'd hold Daisuke down on knock him out, or…" He trails off. "I don't know what. Something that would keep him from following me."

"So you've decided to go back?"

"No." He shakes his head. "I don't know yet. It's not that easy, you understand."

"Sure." I shrug. "Not well, but I have an idea. I'm sorry for being so hard on you through this whole thing. None of it was especially easy for me either."

"I understand." He smiles. "If I'm going back, we can at least part with no hard feelings between us. I might even miss you at some point – only briefly, but I'm sure you understand."

Did he just make a joke?

"Oh sure, I'm probably going to have trouble dealing with the loss of you charming presence," I answer, half grinning. "I'll leave you to whatever it was you were doing before, though. And good luck with that decision. I hope you make the right choice."

"Me too," he agrees, before heading back into Izzy's workroom.

I walk away, feeling better for some reason and unable to explain why.

When I get back to where I promised to meet Takeru, I find a very nice surprise – meaning, Taichi's there, supervising. Probably only for a few minutes, since there's obviously a lot to be done, but still. I walk up behind him and slide an arm around his waist. "Hey."

He turns to smile at me. "Hi Yama." I think he knew I was there before I did anything. Taichi's got very good senses. "Did you talk to Ken?"

"Yeah," I answer, wondering how I'm going to handle this. I can't lie to Taichi… so I decide that the truth is the best way to go. "He changed his mind, and now he says he'd rather I didn't tell you."

"Oh." Taichi frowns. "It's not something that could endanger us, is it?"

"No," I answer. "If it was, I wouldn't keep it from you."

"Okay, Yama, just checking." Taichi pulls away from me for a moment. "Dillan, we're going to need this done before sunset. Can you hurry a little more?"

"Sorry, Taichi," one of the kids answers, abashed. "I'll try."

"Do whatever you can," Taichi says, kindly enough. "I don't think I need to tell you that it's important." He faces me again. "I need to get going, Yamato. We have a lot to do. Are you staying here?"

"Yeah." I shrug. "I might as well try to be helpful, huh? Since I'm joining the group and all."

He grins. "Makes sense." With a quick farewell peck, he's off again – running off to check up on somebody else.

I'm in love with a very busy guy. But I know he'll have time in his schedule for me.

"Over here, Yamato." Takeru waves at me.

"Where's Hikari?" I ask, when I get closer.

"Helping Mimi with the little kids," he answers. "That's a full time job. Iori usually helps out, but he's scouting right now, and that's way more important."

"So, what's happening?" I ask him, copying the other kids in piling rubble just so on the carriages. "Did anyone report back yet?"

"Not since they told us that the guys from the underground found that mutant sheep," he answers, reaching into the ground. I watch his face twitch in concentration, then the plants growing around the train start to creep up steadily and engulf it. It's weird…

Oh well. Nothing horrible, I guess.

I keep working, and ignore it.

I'm interrupted about a quarter of an hour later, by a soft touch on my arm. "Excuse me?" a quiet voice asks me. I turn, and I'm facing the little Iori kid. "Do you know where Taichi is?" he asks me.

"No, sorry." I wipe my forehead on my sleeve. "Before you go to find him, what's going on?"

"They've doubled back," he says. "It should only be a matter of a couple of hours before they discover this base. But as far as I know, we're on schedule. I'll have to find Taichi and tell him, though."

"Okay. Don't let me keep you." I give him a brief smile, which he returns, and they he continues on his way.

I get back to work.

"That's good, Yamato," Takeru says, after a while. "I don't think they'll be able to tell people were living here. It looks pretty abandoned."

I look, and have to agree. "Especially with all of those plants grown all over. I don't think they'll guess that you can actually do that." I grin at him, and he laughs.

"No, I guess not. It does come in handy, doesn't it?"

"Can't wait to see what I'll end up with," I say truthfully. "If I happen to get any sort of powers."

"True." Takeru shrugs. "You might. It'd be interesting."

"Sure would," I agree.

We look at each other, and laugh for no reason at all.

It feels good to have a little brother again.

KEN

"Back a bit—now to your right—I said right Daisuke! Izzy, move a little to your left—and there."

"Phew!" Daisuke slides onto the floor. "That—whatever that was—was heavy."

"Yes. Even with your power we had a much harder time lifting that generator than I anticipated. Still, that was the last." Izzy squeezes Dai's shoulder in thanks. "You two can stay here, take a breather. I'll see how other things are coming."

I sit by Daisuke and he slides his arm around me. I rest my head on his chest and we stay like that, silent. It seems like we've already said anything there is to say. All we can do now is enjoy what time we have together.

This relationship is accepted on the surface. Below—I fear otherwise. I'm supposed to be an emotionless power source. I probably wouldn't even be allowed to see Daisuke—let alone touch him, even through a suit.

"I'll have to thanks Izzy," Daisuke said.

"Why?"

"He asked our help on purpose, knowing we'd be finished sooner. Usually I'm not allowed to help except with heavy things. Too clumsy."

"You're not clumsy," I tell him. "A little hasty perhaps."

He smiles. "And you're not as stuck-up as Yamato says. What did he tell you before?"

"Nothing much," I whisper. "That he was sorry he wasn't more understanding before and that he'd miss me."

"Really?" Daisuke gives me a delighted grin. "I bet the two of you could even become friends—if you stayed that is . . ."

I say nothing. I still don't know, and you think I should by now. I'm running out of time . . .

"Damm." Daisuke says shortly, into the silence.

"What?"

"Message from Tai. He wants us to leave. Now."

I don't want to leave this carriage—to have to make the decision that will decide the rest of my life, and Daisuke's too. Although I'm not letting him come with me. He doesn't see how the underground would wear away at him, he's too stubborn to even think of the possibility that he might be wrong . . . actually, that's kind of like me when I arrived.

"We have to go," Daisuke says in a voice that's not much less scared than I feel. I nod and take his hand, and we leave the train.

Taichi is going over the evacuation plan with everybody. I watch him. He's so serious when he's dealing with the other's safety, I'm glad he doesn't about Dai's intentions. So maybe I still have time to talk him out of it—If I must, I can be really brutal and lie and just tell him I don't want him around—but I don't want to do that. The last tiny bit of my machine training whispers that that is illogical, that it may hurt him momentarily but it's for his greater benefit. All I know is that I would face ten mutant bears before I would willingly hurt Daisuke.

Not that I'm not going to hurt him, either way.

"Hey Jun," Daisuke joins his sister in the crowd and hugs her. "You're a great sister."

Jun nods. "I know," she says, with no modesty whatsoever, watching Taichi.

I frown. The two of them don't seem overly fond of displaying their affection for each other—why now? Unless—and as Taichi finishes his speech and moves over to join us, Yamato in tow, I start to feel apprehensive.

"Ken, you're still in your suit. Is that your decision?" Taichi asks.

"I—uh," I hesitate.

"Thanks Tai—" Daisuke throws his arms around him.

"Uh, sure." Taichi untangles himself, a look of complete puzzlement on his face. It would almost be comical, if I didn't fear what was coming. "May I ask what for?"

"For everything. Taking care of me and teaching me stuff." Daisuke pulls away. "I'm going to miss you."

"Miss me? But—you're not—" Tai's eyes widen in understanding, then frown. "No."

"But Tai—"

"No!"

"Am I missing something?" Jun asks, peevishly.

"Daisuke—" I interpose hastily, trying to avert a disaster, but I'm too late. He turns to face his sister. "I'm going back to the underground with Ken."

Jun stares at him. "Like hell you are! Daisuke, have you gone completely stupid? They'll kill you!"

"You don't know that," Daisuke says stubbornly.

"You don't know they won't," Taichi's tone is the most balanced of the three, but it's got an undertone I don't like.

"I can't believe you're just going to go and leave us like that, Dai! I mean, we need you here. You know how few of us we are, and that we need everybody we can get. Dai, you can't just abandon us—" Daisuke stares at his sister, his lip trembling.

This is even worse than I thought it would be.

"I'm not abandoning you! I just need to be with Ken—"

I take step back as Jun looks at me. I think at this point she would rend me limb from limb cheerfully, if it would make her brother stay.

"Please understand—I have to go with him—" Daisuke looks between his sister and his leader desperately, and my heart aches. This is my fault—my fault he's being hurt like this, mine that no matter what happens, people are going to hurt—

"Daisuke," Taichi says in that quiet tone that is far worse than Jun's screeching. "Look at me."

Daisuke pulls a deep breath and then does just that. The two of them just stare at each other a couple of minutes, and I frown, trying to work out what is going on.

"Takeru," Yamato whispers beside me. "They're using thoughts, aren't they?"

Of course. I'd forgotten all about that.

"Yes," Takeru nods, looking gravely on. Taichi has unclenched his fists to gesture to the people standing round, Daisuke has pointed angrily to Yamato.

"What are they saying?"

"I can't tell. None of us can. This is between them and them only," Takeru shudders. "Given the anger radiating from Tai, I don't think I want to—" he takes a tighter hold of Hikari's hand.

I'm sorry Daisuke, I think as I watch. But this is for the best . . . the best. Even if it doesn't feel like the best—

Taichi whirls away from Daisuke, then turns back to face him. Daisuke's face remains set, adamant. Taichi crosses his arms.

"Fine," he says, breaking the silence. "Stay. It's your funeral."

In the protest that follows that statement my own exclamation goes unheard.

"You can't be serious Taichi! You can't let him go—" Jun is most vocal.

"He's thought about this and he knows the dangers. He really wants to do this—we can't prevent him." Taichi does not sound happy at all.

Nor am I—I was counting on Taichi to force Daisuke to stay if necessary.

"You are not going little brother—even if I have to tie you to a tree and guard you myself!" Jun protests.

"Taichi already thought of that," Daisuke says with a slight smile. "Sooner or later, you would have to untie me, and then I'd just head back to the underground—"

"No you won't!" I say hotly.

"Ken?" Daisuke looks at me and for the first time I see a hint of uncertainty in his resolve.

"You are not coming back with me. I will not allow it."

"D-don't you want me?" he pleads.

My heart aches at the hurt in that question. "Of course I want you, idiot. But you have to stay here, with your friends and the life you know. There's no alternative." Seeing Daisuke about to argue with me, I forestall him hastily. "There's a pretty good chance the underground won't even allow you back in with me."

"I'll promise to wear a suit—" Daisuke starts.

I cut him off resolutely. "What's make you think they'll waste a suit on you? These are the people who sent you up here in the first place, because you were a drain on the colony's resources. Now—you don't have any skills they need and you're a contamination risk. They have absolutely no use for you besides as a test subject."

"But—" Daisuke's voice finally cracks, his eyes brimming with tears. "I got to go with you Ken! I can't live without you—"

"The requirements for life are oxygen, and adequate sustenance," I murmur weakly. "Not me." And yet, I believe him.

Daisuke's emotions finally overpower him, and he drops onto his knees, weeping. Taichi kneels by him, the voice that was so cold a minute ago, now full of compassion.

"Daisuke," he murmurs, putting a hand round his shoulders. Jun joins them, rubbing his back.

At that moment, I would do anything to make Daisuke smile again—and that's when I realize. I can't go to the underground without him, anymore than he can stay up here without me.

Taichi and Jun are not having much luck comforting Daisuke. He's sobbing that hard that none of what he says, makes sense. "Let me," I request kneeling by him.

Taichi stares at me a moment, then, grinning, relinquishes his place to me. I put my arms around Daisuke, awkwardly, but even at a moment like this savoring the warmth of his body against mine.

"Daisuke—stop crying," I tell him.

"I can't—you're going to be gone and it hurts so m-much—" he chokes back a sob. "I don't want to live without you."

I kiss his forehead gently. "You don't have to."

He's silent a moment, then . . . "You can't kiss me with your suit on, can you?"

I smile. "No, Daisuke. I can't."

He takes a deep breath then looks up—pushing me away a little so that he can ascertain that my suit really is gone. "But—Dude—I thought—"

"I wasn't sure I'd made the right decision," I tell him, wrapping my arms around him and bringing us back together again. "And when I saw how much I'd hurt you, I knew I hadn't—nothing could be worth hurting you that much—"

"Ken," Daisuke whispers, cupping my face with his hand. "You—" he chokes again.

I am most annoyed as he again dissolves into tears. "I thought I told you to stop crying!"

"I can't help it," Daisuke cries onto my shoulder. "I'm so happy—"

"But that's utterly and completely illogical!" I tell him.

Taichi laughs behind us. "You two can argue about that as we walk to our next base. Come on." He pauses. "Oh, and congratulations."

There is a chorus of good wishes and I blush. I have no idea how to react to this—declaring my emotions in public is not something I make a habit of doing.

Daisuke stops crying and grins. "There's just something we got to do first."

His hand brushes my face again, bringing our lips together and then . . .

I could stay like this forever—the little part of my brain that isn't caught up in the sensations of the kiss, of Daisuke's lips over mine, of his breath, of his smell, of his warms skin brushing mine, of the salty taste of the tears he was crying not too long ago.

"There," Daisuke says, pulling back. "Now we can go."

DAISUKE

"Yama!"

"What? Nobody cares what we're doing!"

Taichi laughs helplessly, and sinks into Yamato's arms. I grin, watching them, and feel so happy I could burst. It's only been a few days since Ken agreed to stay, and every moment is warm and happy, even though we've been traveling almost non-stop.

Ken's fingers tighten around mine. His hands are really soft. I know it'll change since he's going to be working with tools and machines, but I'll always love how they feel. _Mine,_ I think to myself. It's hard to believe. He's staying for me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure he believes he made the right choice.

Nights are really nice, too. We cuddle and talk to each other in really soft voices so we don't disturb anyone and so no one overhears what we're saying. I tell him I love him again and again, but he always seems to like hearing it. I can't say it enough; the words almost have magic all on their own. I'm so happy inside… it's like I'm floating without leaving the ground.

"I'm tired, Daisuke," Ken says simply, into my ear. He always says what he's feeling, but it's not like complaining. He's just telling me. I think it has something to do with how he was a machine, but I'm not really sure how.

"Okay." I think for half a second. "Want to sit down? We've finished setting up camp for tonight anyway."

"That would be nice."

I hug his waist. He's so warm and soft. I love him.

"This isn't helping me sit down, Dai," he says, but not like he wants me to stop. I hug him tighter and bury my face in his shoulder. It feels so great without the plastic. It makes me smile.

"I suggest a compromise," Ken says, after a while. "We can lie down, and you can keep hugging me. Agreed?" He loops his arms around my shoulders loosely - and not as awkwardly as he would've about two and a half days ago. He's totally relaxed in my arms. Before, he'd always tense up a little, but not now.

I like the change.

"Okay," I agree, and we slump down together. He ends up half on top of me, eyes half lidded. I can't resist and lean forward to kiss him. He's great to kiss. I can't get enough; it's just so nice and warm and wonderful…

My hands inch up all on their own and run through his hair, smoothing and separating the silky strands. _Mine_ , I think again, still amazed. _I'm so lucky…_ He's beautiful and he feels so nice, and he's special and gentle and kind, and I can hardly believe he's with me. "I love you," I whisper for the millionth time, between kisses.

"I love you too, Daisuke," he says, very softly. It sends a thrill all through me. _Ken loves me…_

The first time he said it, I cried. I don't know why I'm suddenly crying so much; I've been doing an awful lot of that since Ken came into my life. And he surprised me again by kissing the tears off my face and very quietly begging me to smile. So I smiled, and didn't stop smiling, even when we started kissing again.

Ken tells me that he loves my kisses. I love his. Maybe because it's him.

I'm really happy. I can't remember being so happy. Ken's like… everything.

"Dude, you… well… you don't ever regret it, do you?" I ask, breaking away for a minute. "Like, deciding to stay? I mean, I kind of almost forced you into - "

"No," he answers, cutting me off. "I don't. Besides, even if I did, it wouldn't matter. Giving up my home is the price I pay for having you."

I smile, staring up at him. "Ken…"

He waits a moment for me to say something after that, then rests his head against my shoulder and sighs. It's a nice sound; comfortable.

I listen to him breathe for a while, then let myself doze off. I trust the others to keep watch. It's not my turn this time, so I can sleep together with Ken for as long as I want.

Taichi wakes me up the next morning, really early, and we start out again.

"How are you doing, Daisuke?" he asks me at one point, when we have to stop for lunch. "Things are all right with you and Ken now?"

"Dude, they couldn't be better!" I'm grinning like an idiot, but who cares. "I think I know how you felt, why you and Yamato were always sneaking off to be in private and all. Except I don't wanna sneak off when we've gotta do so much traveling."

He grins. "Yeah, well… there'll be plenty of opportunities when we get to the next base."

I nod. "Uh huh." Our ocean base is a big huge passenger ship. It was actually on one of the docks, floating perfectly well, when we found it. It's pretty cool, even though sometimes it's hard to get used to sleeping when the water makes everything move. We can't go in the water because of pollution, but it's kinda nice to see it with a sunset and everything.

I can't wait to show Ken.

Taichi runs a hand through his hair and smiles. "I don't know about you, but I'm happy." His eyes stray over to where Yamato is eating lunch with Hikari and Takeru. "I think things turned out pretty well."

"Me too." I look a little to the side, where Ken's sitting, listening to the conversations. He doesn't say much, but I think he's starting to feel more friendly towards everyone. TE in particular is helping me draw him out. And Izzy, with the machines. Those two are getting along well already, just like I knew they would.

Sometimes I'm so smart I amaze myself.

"Who thought the two of us would land a couple of gorgeous guys from the underground, huh?" Taichi jokes, ruffling my hair. "We must be doing something right."

"Uh huh," I agree again. Ken looks up and, when he notices me looking at him, smiles. "I'll see ya, Taichi," I say absently, already heading straight for him.

I hear Taichi laugh behind me, but hardly care.

It's gonna take a while to get used to having Ken around with me all the time. Right now it still feels like a miracle or something. I sit down beside him and lean into his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Did you want something, Daisuke?" he asks. I think he already knows what the answer will be; I mean, we've only done this about a hundred times.

"No, just you," I say cheerfully.

Our nice little moment is interrupted by a yelp from Yamato and some loud giggling from the others. I look up and noticed that Taichi did better than me by actually pouncing on the blond. He's sitting on Yamato's hips, bent low over him, and he looks over and grins at me as if to say 'Now _that_ is how it's done, Daisuke'. I butt my head up against Ken like a cat craving attention and grin back.

I think Ken would faint if I ever pounced on him.

Some day, though, maybe in a week or so, I'll try it and surprise him. And I think he'll like the idea.

That makes me think of something, almost right suddenly out of nowhere. I've got the rest of my _life_ to be with Ken. It's not a few days, not a few weeks, not even a year or two. It's my whole life. I'll be able to work him into all the big gaping spaces and fill everything up. Maybe we'll start sharing a cabin like some of the couples do. We've got so many days stretching ahead of us… it's amazing how much we can do. And it still doesn't feel like enough. Maybe even forever wouldn't be enough. Because I want us to do _everything_. I want to fly to the moon and share it with him. I want to mind-link with him like I can with Taichi. I want to show him the whole rest of the world, and make him smile, and surprise him, and love him, and be there forever, the two of us, for the rest of everything.

"What are you thinking?" Ken asks, fingers brushing over my cheek. He likes touching my face. I don't know why. Maybe it's like with me and his hair. Like, maybe it reminds him of something nice from his past. But I don't care why; it makes him happy, and it makes _me_ happy, and everything's good.

"Stuff," I say, then add, "about us. You know, like being together forever and doing all this cool stuff together. I wanna show you _everything_."

He laughs. "Highly improbable."

"I'm going to try anyway," I tell him. Everything's highly improbable or impossible with him. I don't believe it for a second.

"Time to get going!" Taichi calls out, and we get up.

It's another few hours, and then I can smell the ocean.

"Well," Koushiro says, from beside me. "We made it." There's a faint smile on his face.

"We sure did." I skip forward a little, letting go of Ken's hand. "Dude, we're almost there!"

He reclaims my hand. "How can you tell?"

"I can smell it, can't you?"

Ken gives me a look, and I grin sheepishly. Oh right. He's never been to an ocean before.

"We made pretty good time," Taichi comments, on my other side.

"It wasn't so bad," Yamato agrees. They've each got an arm around the other's waist. The looks they're giving each other kinda suggest that they're probably not going to get there any time soon. Not when there are still so many convenient hiding spots - and this close to the base, they'd be pretty safe.

I grin. Oh well.

"I'll race you there, little brother," Jun says, then takes off before I can reply.

I stick my tongue out at her back.

"Things haven't changed, have they?" Takeru laughs.

"Shut up, TI," I tell him.

"And you still can't spell."

I glare at him good-naturedly, spare a glance for Koushiro and Mimi talking about whatever it is they talk about, and turn back to see Taichi drag Yamato discreetly off into the bushes. And beside me is a vision of silk and softness and everything I love all wrapped up in one. Life is good, I think, and smile.

Then I push on ahead to show Ken the ocean.

 **The End**


	9. Surface Calm (unfinished sequel)

**Surface Calm**

 **Part One**

The trees whispered above me, leaves ruffled by the summer breeze. I shut my

eyes smiling, enjoying the play of the wind on my face. Times like this it was hard to imagine that I'd once been, if not content underground, at least accepting of my life there. Times like this . . . it was hard to imagine why I'd stayed there so long . . .

I opened my eyes again to the sun drenched forest.

Just think . . . if I'd stayed how many sights I would have missed out on. I'd never have known that when standing beneath trees you see the sun through the leaves, like green glass. I'd never have known the way the breeze sends light dancing all over the place like a lazer display. And, I couldn't help a grin, as my eyes sought my boyfriend, I'd never have known Tai's crooked grin, the way his eyes laughed except in only the most serious circumstances, the olive colour of his skin, the way he wasn't here . . . wasn't here?

I gulped.

Tai was definitely gone . . . I stayed quite still, listening out for anything. A sound might tell me where he'd went or what had caused him to disappear so suddenly . . . I fidgeted with the spear I held.

There was a slight movement behind me. That was all the warning I got.

I hadn't time to bring my weapon up. I was knocked back to the ground.

"Tai!"

He grinned at me. "Yes, Yamato?"

It was hard to glare at him, when he was lying on my chest like that. "And the whole purpose of that was what? I mean, I know how hard it is for you not to jump me but you didn't have to scare me-"

"Aw, was poor widdle Yama-chan scared?" Tai tickled my chin and I grimaced.

I should never have given him an opening like that.

"Tai!"

"Actually, that wasn't the only reason I jumped you. You got distracted." Tai rolled off me. "You can't afford that, Yama."

After all that, and we weren't even going to fool around. I scowled getting to my feet. "And you weren't?"

"No," Taichi stuck his tongue out at me. "Yama, you got to stay alert out here. In the time I jumped you-you could have been killed."

I shut my mouth. He was right. If that hadn't been Tai-

"You're right."

"Don't sound so disappointed. It's not so long ago, you didn't even know how to walk in a forest. It takes time, Yama." Tai took my hand. **I'm very pleased with how you're doing.**

I smiled, slightly mollifed. I could now receive Tai's thoughts more easily than I could when we'd first removed our suits. I knew he couldn't lie to me by thought-so if he said he was pleased then he really was pleased.

That didn't mean I was.

"Let's get going," I said to Tai. "You wanted to show me how to forage for food, right?"

"Right!" Tai took the lead again. "There are some blackberry bushes up ahead that are clean-Yama, you are going to love blackberries."

I smiled, Tai was usually right about these things. But still . . .

I was not altogether happy.

"Hey dude," Daisuke plonked himself down next to me at dinner. "You don't look happy."

"I'm not," I said, hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone. There was a reason I was sitting apart from everyone else . . .

"Oh." Daisuke began to eat. "Why?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"Because."

"Because? Is that all?"

"Yes that's all! Now if you don't mind I was thinking—"

"I'll help!" Daisuke said immediately. "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed. This was going to be hard. "Stuff."

"Oh. I see. Let me know if I can help—you know, you are a good cook. We've eaten so well since you guys arrived Tai and Jun keep on telling me I'm putting on weight. Ken says they're just teasing me but I don't know—"

"Thank-you," I said sourly. It figures, the one person who sits next to me, is the one person on whom all my sarcasm is lost.

And I am sarcastic. Big help I am, making nice meals for everybody—when they have to endanger themselves just keeping me safe.

Daisuke, being Daisuke, didn't notice. "Of course Ken would say I looked good even if I looked like Masaki—"

"Masaki?" I questioned. That was a new name.

"Oh, he's the leader of another group of kids. We try not to run into them."

"There are other groups?" I'd never thought of that. I mean, it made sense—all the kids that Daisuke and the rest termed 'new' had to have come from somewhere—but that there were other groups, organised like ours, had not crossed my mind.

"Yeah. Some of them are big, some small, some nice, most not. Most don't like us because of our powers."

"Why would the powers be a problem?" I asked. "I mean, they'd be useful, wouldn't they? Especially living up here—I keep hoping I'm going to develop one—" I bite my tongue too late.

Daisuke doesn't even seem to have noticed. "Well—Taichi and Koushiro were among the first to get powers. Back then, we didn't really know what was happening. And then—well, we were all pretty freaked when we found out. Tai couldn't control it at first and that scared a lot of kids. See, before anyone changed by the magic went crazy and tried to kill us. So they thought that was what would happen—so they tried to kill anyone with magic."

Taichi never mentioned this. "And?" I whisper with dry throat.

"Well, someone tried to sneak into our tent to try and kill Taichi and Izzy at night, but we woke up, and Tai lost control again and burnt the tent," he sighed. "I had a shirt I really liked from the underground—and that got burnt. But the kid who'd tried to kill them got badly burnt and said Tai had tried to kill him and the group's leader said he had to leave. Izzy said he was going to, and Takeru did too, so the rest of us left as well. And yeah, since then we either get avoided or attacked. Except . . . "

"Except?" I prod.

"Well lately, there haven't been so many attempts to kill us. Part of its that there are more with powers now. I think we're still the biggest, but every group has at least one magic user." Daisuke shrugs.

I look over at Tai talking with Izzy. He at least can take a hint, he usually leaves me alone to sort out my thoughts and when he judges I've brooded enough, jumps me.

I concentrate hard, then push out with my thoughts. **Taichi?**

**Yama-chan?** The response is immediate. I grin at my success, then remember my question.

**You didn't tell me . . . that the other groups tried to kill you.**

**That was a long time ago, Yama. Don't worry about it. They know we're not that easy to kill so they leave us alone.**

"Dude—where are you going?" Daisuke called after me, as I stalked off, abandoning my meal.

I took off in the direction of the woods, not hearing Taichi following, but knowing he would.

"You could have told me," I stopped walking.

"Why? Yamato, its ancient history. Unless we run into another group, but everyone knows this is our territory." Taichi's answer came from even closer behind me than I'd expected.

"I know—but still. I feel so helpless!"

"Yamato—adjusting to the surface will take time. Believe we, we spent ages learning how to adapt. Everyone understands that—no one minds that you, Hikari and Ken have to be watched out for—except yourself."

I sighed. He was right—I had no one to be angry at but myself.

"Look," Taichi's hand caressed the back of my neck, kneading the tense flesh there. "Everyone of us contributes in different ways, even those of us with powers. You know Mimi? She hates to kill anything, she refuses to hunt. So she's found other things that she's good at and no-one thinks any less of her. And Daisuke's the best scout we've got and he hates gardening—Yamato, you just need time to discover your skills and then you'll fit right in."

I turned around for the first time, to look at Tai. "Do you mean that?"

He nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck, and bumping our foreheads together. **I do. Besides . . .** he gave me a crooked grin. **There is one department in which you are very skilled, and which in my opinion is more than enough reason to keep you around.**

"Oh, really?" I asked with a smirk. "And what department would that be?"

Taichi slid his hands down around my rear and gave me a grin. "Why don't we continue this discussion back in our quarters? I'd be more than happy to enlighten you there . . . "

He wasn't going to get any arguments from me.

Still breathing heavily from our discussion of my better qualities, Taichi curled up around me, snuggling against me with a happy sigh.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"You may have mentioned it," I smirked. "Once or twice."

"You—" Taichi couldn't even manage to sound annoyed and abandoned the effort. He was in a thoroughly happy mood, one in which I knew I could ask him anything.

"Taichi?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you told me how you got your powers . . . tell me again?"

"Cave," Taichi murmured, "with old magic left in it—and not the bad magic either."

"There are different types?"

"Izzy's got a theory, that there are two kinds and they're . . . what's the word, mutually exclusive? No, maybe polar opposites or something. The two kinds fight each other and that's what caused everything to fall apart." Taichi yawned, adjusting my arm slightly so I made a better pillow. "We're just lucky we hid in a cave with the right magic."

"How can you tell?"

"After you've been here a while you can sense it," Taichi sighed sleepily. "Cave's around here somewhere I think . . . "

"It is?"

Taichi was asleep. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. Personally I thought he was at his most adorable when he fell asleep on me. Maybe I was just biased.

Sleep followed quickly for me too. My last thoughts were of that cave . . .

Something was tickling my nose. I twitched, batting it away, but after a moment, I found the end of my nose being teased again. Frustrated now, I opened my eyes, and found myself looking up two amused brown eyes.

"Tai?"

"Should I be concerned you sound so unsure?" Tai teased, tickling my neck with the grass stalk he'd been playing with before. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"As if," I pounced him, and rolled him back into our blankets. "Although maybe I should—I have to get back at you for waking me so rudely."

"My sincerest apologies," Taichi's voice softened, as he reached with one hand to brush the hair hanging by the side of my face. "But I had to wake you Yama. Mimi felt some big magic moving to the West and I'm taking a patrol to check it out. We might be gone all day—and I didn't want to leave without saying good-bye to you."

I should have realised—he was dressed after all. "How serious is it?"

"Nothing we can't handle—but nothing for a rookie." He kissed me gently on the cheek. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"I know. But that doesn't stop me—" I kissed him seriously on the lips, trying to delay him as long as I could. Tai didn't seem too eager to leave me, running his fingers through my hair and around my neck.

"Ahem."

Troy leaned against the entrance to our sleeping space looking most unamused. "We are waiting."

Taichi sat up, kissing me again. "Take care, Yama."

"You too."

I sighed, flopping back onto the blankets as he left. I didn't particularly want to go and see him off—and that had nothing to do with the fact I wasn't dressed yet. To tell the truth there had been a fair bit of spite in the little exchange—I'd be determined to make sure Taichi didn't like leaving me—I was angry, and I wanted to share.

Taking it out on Tai wasn't a great way to make me feel better though—I sighed. He was right though. No place for rookies—

I paused. If there was no place for rookies, I was just going to have to make sure I wasn't one.

"Yes, I remember that cave. Tai's right, it is around here. Of course I haven't been there for while. I think it was in those hills there." Izzy pointed.

"Those ones there?"

"Yes. Why the curiosity?"

"Oh, nothing really. We were just talking about it last night, and I was wondering if I could take a look at them."

"Of course not! Those hills are a long way away—not to mention the magic—any magic—is potentially harmful."

"Of course," I shook my head. "I should have thought of that. Thanks Izzy."

"No problem. So, are you free to help me redesign the water supply this morning?"

"Sorry, I'll be scouting with Daisuke's group."

Izzy nodded, already turning back to the mess of pipes and other things in front of him.

"I'll just leave you to it," I said.

He made no sound that might indicate he'd heard me. I grinned and walked off. Ken and Daisuke's quarters were close by so that if Ken woke up in the night with a sudden urge tamper with something mechanical, he could (apparently this had happened more than once). I stepped inside, stopping as I realised the room wasn't empty.

"Oh—sorry, Ken. I'd have knocked but I thought you'd be up and about with Dai by now—"

"He's bringing me breakfast in bed," Ken gave me a brilliant smile, occasioned I suppose by the opportunity to share Daisuke's thoughtfulness.

"Aren't you lucky," I grinned back. "I won't hang around then. I was just wondering if you still have the magic meter. I was hoping to play around with it."

"Don't damage it," Ken instructed, pointing me to where it lay. "We only have one of those."

"I'll be careful," I said. "Now I better get out of here before I interrupt Daisuke's treat."

"I'll see you later," Ken replied. "You're scouting with Daisuke and I, aren't you?"

"Actually Izzy asked me to help him with something to do with water—"

Ken nodded, obviously recognising what Izzy was working on. "Now I better scram—"

I smiled as I left Ken. I had everything I needed. Everything but—

I returned to Tai and my room, to get the pack that I'd brought with me from the underground. The guns were still there—Tai had recommended we not use them as the noise was likely to attract more trouble—but I supposed it would be useful in helping the others locate me if I got into serious trouble—

If you haven't figured out what I'd decided to do by now—

Well, let's say even Daisuke could have put it together.

Stopping once more by the kitchen to gather food for my trip, a task made easier by the fact that I was known to have been invited to go scouting with Daisuke, I was on my way, slipping into the forest and heading to hills.

I was going to going to come back a useful member of the group, or be dammed trying.

The woods were quiet.

I walked as carefully as possible, trying to listen out for any sounds. Taichi had told me over and over that when things were quiet, something was wrong—and that was usually a magical wrong.

I wasn't sure whether that was a good sign, given that I was looking for a magical cave or not.

As I heard a low snarl from behind me I decided it probably wasn't a good sign.

Daisuke had ended up giving me his knife. I drew it out of its sheath, turning round quietly.

It had been a deer I think—to tell the truth its body was such a mess I couldn't tell. I stepped back quietly, trying not to move suddenly. Magical creatures were flighty. I tried to remember if deer travelled in herds or not . . .

It snarled again, an unnatural sound, advancing on me. Its intention to attack was clear—

I jumped out of the way as its hooves struck out. I almost dropped the knife.

"Shit—" This wasn't good—the deer couldn't really bite but I'd forgotten about its legs being equally useful as a weapon. It had the advantage of reach on me. I ducked again dropping into a roll on the ground and slashing upwards as the creature tried again.

It shrieked, landing awkwardly, one leg folding under it. I'd managed to wound it!

I took off as fast as I could through the trees, hoping it would take the hint and leave me alone.

About fifteen minutes later I stopped running and paused to listen out for sounds behind me. Any noise from the deer had stopped ages ago—I'd managed to loose it!

Score! I grinned, thinking happily of how pleased Taichi would be with me—when I told him I'd lied to Ken and Izzy and crept out of the camp on my own. Okay, maybe not.

But I had to at least make it to the cave before anyone figured out anything was wrong and told Taichi.

I reached the Hills mid afternoon. They were pleasant, covered in moss and easy to climb. I wandered through them searching for the cave for a while, before realising I had no way of telling where it was.

"Let's see if it was worth carting you all this way," I said, pulling the meter out of my bag. I tested it on myself first, pleased when the meter said 14%—I was getting closer to Taichi and the others. But I was guessing you had to be at least 25 or more to actually have a power—

I let the meter scan the surrounding area.

"17%-mild level of pollution. 18% mild level of pollution. 17% level of pollution—"

I decided to go with the 18% and followed a trail round the side of one of the hills. I enjoyed my exploration—the path crossed over a waterfall and I paused a moment to paddle in its waters.

Maybe if Tai wasn't too mad at me, I could convince him to come back here and take a swim with me . . .

With a last wistful look back at the waterfall I continued.

"Level of pollution 20%-Advise caution."

Getting better . . . I gasped as round the next corner I saw a cave—could this be it?

"High levels of pollution detected—extreme caution advised."

I turned the meter off.

Remembering what Taichi had told me about there being two kinds of magic I approached cautiously, trying to feel the music the way he'd described. At first I found it hard to detect anything strange about the cave, but when I stood just inside the entrance I felt the magic. It was disturbing, it didn't give me a feeling of danger the way that the warped creatures did.

Rather it gave me a tingling feeling like the way Taichi's thoughts did when he sent them to me. And in my opinion, nothing that reminded me of Taichi could be bad.

I stepped inside the cave.

"So? Zap me with magic or something!"

Nothing happened. The cave echoed my own words back at me mockingly. I shrugged, Tai had said they'd had to spend some time in the cave.

I went to the back of the cave where I found a ledge to sit on and stretched out. I'd bought food with me, so I pulled that out, settling back to wait.

Something poked into my side.

I batted it away, more interested in my dream.

Taichi had decided to give me breakfast in bed and that was far more exciting than anything happening in the base. When I was poked again, I groaned.

"Can't someone else do it, Takeru?"

"No."

I blinked, opening my eyes. Taichi—and his tone was not reassuring. I blinked taking in my surroundings—I was still in the cave.

I looked at Taichi again and gulped. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Mad? No," Taichi said. "Try furious."

"Oh." I did not feel better.

"Yamato," Taichi began then turned around. "No, I'm too angry to talk to you right now."

I flinched. I'd made Tai angry before but I'd never seen him this upset—except maybe after the first time I saw him use his power.

I hurried to pull my things together as he continued. "We're going back now."

It was the longest walk I'd ever been on.

Taichi walked ahead of me, his pace just fast enough that I had trouble keeping up. Worse still was the silence—it was impossible to ignore how angry he was.

I just wished he'd yell at me and get it over with.

Anything was better than this—

After about an hour or so of me stewing in my own worry, Taichi whirled around and faced me.

"You knew how dangerous that was! You knew that there was no need, that we're all willing to accept you and protect you until you learn survival skills!"

"Yes," I admitted.

"So what were you doing? Trying to kill yourself?"

"No—of course not! Taichi—"

"Do you have any idea what magic can do to you? We were lucky! More weren't—think of what would have happened to Jun if Dai hadn't come back—and you were willing to risk that for what, pride?"

"Taichi, I was careful—I went to the cave you guys did-"

"How do you know it was the same cave?" Taichi demanded. "Yama, these hills are full of them!"

"There was some graffiti on the walls. 'T.M sucks.'"

"Daisuke—" Taichi sighed. "How do you feel?"

I blinked. Abruptly, all the anger was gone from his voice and he just sounded worried and worn out. "I'm fine I guess. I don't feel any different."

"That's good. I—Yama—" he hugged me, urgently. "If anything had happened to you—"

"What?" I asked, running a hand through his hair carefully—I wasn't sure if I had permission to do this.

"I wouldn't have died Yama—" Taichi said, his eyes telling me he was deeply serious. "But I wouldn't have lived either."

I was well and truly speechless. I could only stare as Taichi continued, taking my hand in his. "If this had gone wrong—and I'd lost you—What were you thinking? Don't you care?"

He was back to angry again—but I wasn't so alarmed now that I knew what was behind it.

Love.

"Of course I care, Taichi. I want to be able to take a place in this world as your equal—I don't want you to have to protect me. I know you don't mind it—but the fact is you have a lot of people who need protecting. Sooner or later, I'm going to be in trouble and you're not going to be there—and I'll have to protect myself."

"Yama—" Taichi started unhappily.

I shushed him. "Taichi, listen to me. I have to learn to protect myself, and although you're teaching me, it's not enough. I have to learn the same way you did—only, there was no one protecting you."

"We never purposely put ourselves in danger—" Taichi whispered.

"Neither did I," I said. "I knew what I was doing."

"But you have no idea of the dangers—the possible consequences—"

"Then teach me," I said. "Don't try and do things the easy way, show me the dangers. I'm tougher than you think, Taichi." I took a breath, keeping my voice steady to show how serious I was. "I'm ready."

"I'm not," Taichi said simply, leaning into my arms. I gathered him to me slowly and for a few moments we stayed like that, peaceful, content. Then Tai pulled away from me with a sigh. "We have to keep going."

The rest of the trip back was uneventful. I suppose even animals mutated by magic need their sleep.

As we neared camp we could see a flickering glow—they had a campfire lit.

"Yamato," Taichi whispered, pausing. "Understand I regret doing this."

Doing what? I wondered then found out as his fist connected with my jaw hard enough to send me stumbling back.

"You told Izzy you wouldn't go to the caves, and that you were going with Daisuke's patrol." Taichi said in his 'leader' voice. "Never ever lie to us, Yamato."

Then he offered me his hand to help me back up.

I took it in silence, unsure what I was feeling.

I know I probably deserved it but—Taichi had never hurt me before . . .

I didn't like that he could.

We returned to the campsite in silence.

* * *

 **Surface Calm**

 **Part Two**

"We're about to have visitors," Tai said as we reached the campsite. "Be careful what you tell them."

"Vistors?" I said, surprised enough to abandon my brooding thoughts momentarily.

"The magic Mimi sensed belonged to another group. We're not sure what they want yet. Apparently this is a trip to establish 'friendship' but Masaki's not known as being particularly friendly -" Tai squeezed my hand. "I'm going to have to act differently around him. I don't think you'll like it much."

"How so?" I asked.

"Tai!" Izzy hailed us immediately upon spotting us. "Takeru and I are working on a contingency plan but we need you to okay the details."

I blinked. Izzy had a fairly large bruise on one cheek I was sure hadn't been there this morning -

Taichi nodded. "I'll explain later," he said. "I think Mimi may have saved us food -"

I realised I'd been dismissed.

Sora found me while I was eating.

"Don't let me interrupt," she said, sitting beside. "Taichi asked me to give you a check over."

"Well?" I asked. "Has my magic gone up?"

"I think so - then again I have nothing to compare you against. You're not infected by bad magic though - that's something."

"Can you do anything about this?" I pointed to my cheek.

Sora ran gentle fingers over the bruise. "I can take away the sting a little, but you're stuck with the bruise."

"How come?"

"Well it would look a bit odd for Izzy to have one and you not to, since you're known to be the source of the trouble," Sora said practically.

I stared. "Tai hit Izzy - because of me?"

"Basically yes," Sora admitted. "But it's more complicated than that."

"How?" I couldn't believe Tai capable of this. Sure, he was quick tempered at times but this almost counted as bullying -

"The other group changes things. The strength of a group is seen as the strength of their leader - which they measure in fear." Sora sighed. "There were members of that group present when Izzy reported that you'd gone - as it was, the very fact that you'd gone without telling anyone undermined Tai's authority. He couldn't let that appear to go unpunished."

"And how does Izzy feel about this?"

"He understands," the redhead answered for himself. "He may not like it, but he understands."

"Izzy," I stood up hastily. "I'm sorry -"

He looked at me squarely. "Good. Maybe next time you won't foolishly endanger yourself. Or lie to me -"

"Yeah -" I say, my throat suddenly dry. He may be a year younger than me, but it's like being lectured by a parent.

"If you do something like this again, Yamato, I will personally show you that I can hit just as hard as Taichi."

"What's the plan? Do we meet the other group?" Sora asked.

Izzy nodded. "They aren't overtly hostile . . . and we have a fair chance against them if they are. But to refuse to meet them would look suspicious, and if spread might involve serious inroads on our territory."

"And so we're going to meet and do what?"

"Feast. They're bringing meat and we're providing the rest and the warriors in each group will brag about how tough they are, Masaki will hit on everyone in sight, I'll have my hands full persuading the half of the visitors not getting into fights that Mimi is not interested in them and -"

"A good time will be had by all," Sora interjected with a smile. "Mostly these are a good way to catch up on the other groups, find out what is happening. Much of the information we pick up at these type of meetings is useful later on - we know which groups are set on expanding their territory, which should be avoided, who we can trust, who we should run from. It's also an opportunity to find boyfriends for those of us without them."

"And does everyone come?"

"Pretty much. We were hoping to move the younger kids and you, Ken and Hikari out early tomorrow morning, but when they asked about you Troy let it slip that there were others from the surface," Izzy didn't sound exactly thrilled with Troy. "Your little escapade this morning has caused us a lot of inconvenience."

"Oh." I'd been hoping that I could take care of myself without causing the others any trouble. Looks like I'd failed miserably.

"Do either of you know where Taichi is? I need to tell him something."

"He's probably in your dwellings," Izzy said.

He was, already in bed.

"Weren't you going to say goodnight to me?" I said unhappily.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to," my boyfriend said. "Yamato - you didn't seem too happy with me before."

"I wasn't," I admitted.

"And now?"

"I don't know. Izzy and Sora explained some stuff for me - I wish I'd known about the other group."

"None of us did." Taichi welcomed me into our bed, wrapping his arm around my own gravely.

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble for everyone -"

"Izzy's the one you should apologise too. He took responsibility for your absence -"

"I already did. I'm not happy with that, Taichi -"

"I didn't think you would be." My boyfriend rested his head against my shoulder.

"This is what you meant before - that you'd have to act differently?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

"To judge how strong our groups is, Masaki's going to be watching me. If we want him to leave us alone, he's got to think I'm too much of a threat to be worth his time. So, I have to live up to their perceptions of a leader - tough, controlling, and unfortunately violent. I'm especially not going to be able to act the same around you -"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A typical leader takes what he wants, when he wants, especially with relationships. They would see my love for you as weakness -" Taichi looked up, turning eyes full of sorrow on me. "You'll be considered my property."

"I can live with that," I assured him. "You don't have to pamper me, Taichi."

"If you say so." Taichi kissed me, running gentle finger over my cheek. "You know," he says with a slight smile. "The thought of anyone hitting you makes me want to go and tear pieces out of whoever did it - a little difficult when I'm the guilty party."

I snickered.

"A dilemma to be sure."

"You," Taichi said fondly, kissing me. "What did Sora say?"

"I'm okay - no bad magic here."

"Thank God," Taichi said fervently. "Yama, you have no idea -"

"How you'd feel if you lost me? Taichi, I feel the same about you. I can't bear to think of it -"

"Then let's not think." Taichi kissed me again, and I deepened the kiss, drawing him in, gentle and sweet. We made love slowly, tenderly, to better savour each moment, and to show each other just how much we treasured each other. It didn't dispel all the shadows surrounding us, but it laid to rest the most worrying - we were sure of our love, our trust in each other.

Taichi fell asleep, curled on my chest.

I put my arm around him, gently stroking his hair.

He looked far too vulnerable in sleep - even though I knew he was capable of battling magical creatures and took responsibility for the lives of fifty or so people . . . He still looked like he needed protecting.

I tightened my arm around him.  
If he needed protecting . . . I'd be there.

-oOo-

By the time I woke up the next morning Tai had already left to prepare for our visitors. The rest of the camp was awake too and in party mode. I watched as Daisuke and Takeru squabbled, Daisuke putting up a trellis sort of construction while Takeru encouraged sweet smelling wisteria to climb over it. The children and Mimi were busy making certain there was enough food stuff prepared, and I was rapidly encouraged to help.

In fact, I was so occupied making sure the kids didn't eat more than they helped make, that I almost missed the other kids' arrival.

"Nice set up you've got, Taichi."

The loud voice wasn't familiar. I stared at the group standing in the middle of our campsite.

They were looking round, eyeing us with a similar amount of curiosity. Maybe a little too much curiosity . . . or maybe hearing about these guys past encounters with our group had made me hostile. I pushed that thought from my mind and looked at them.

They were tough looking, all of them had visible scars - their clothes were rougher and dirtier than our group - obviously, they didn't have a Mimi to take charge of their fashion. I was surprised at the difference between the group members. There were about eight of them who were big, obviously well cared for, while the rest were in various states of malnutrition -

"You look like you're doing all right for yourselves. Good hunting?"

"Fair," Taichi answered. "Of course, we have a lot of competition. The hunting is good for the magical creatures as well." He gestured to the other members of the group beside him. "You know all these guys, right? Izzy, Jun, Daisuke, Troy -"

"I remember them. I'm more interested in this run away of yours."

Masaki sent an appraising glance over the campsite.

"That would be me," I stood. **Better get it over with** I said to Taichi privately as I joined the group.

"Yamato," Taichi said brusquely. "This is Masaki."

"Interesting," Masaki's gaze made me distinctly uncomfortable. The guy was huge - and there was nothing remotely kind in his face. "He is a treasure. I can understand why you'd want to get him back."

Taichi was right. I didn't like this.

"I wasn't running away," I snap. "I was doing some scouting of my own."

Masaki leered at me. "Against Taichi's wishes though . . . which does not say a lot for the strength of your control over your group."

Those words were directed at Taichi not me.

Without even thinking about it, I glared at Masaki. "For your information, Taichi is a great leader! The best in fact -"

"The food is ready! Come on!" Izzy and Sora had turned up suddenly.

"Yes - we wouldn't want our guests to go hungry!" Sora said chirpily, glaring daggers at me as she ushered our 'guests' towards the food.

I was confused.

What was I supposed to have done?

"What were you two thinking?" Izzy demanded. "I thought we agreed the under-grounders were going to keep a low profile!"

"You saw what happened - did you want me to just sit there and let him malign Tai?" I demanded.

"This could be good for us, Izzy. After all, Masaki's issue is that Yamato's defying my leadership proves I'm weak, and we're fair game. But, Yamato just defended my leadership. Problem solved."

Izzy looked dubious. "I have serious misgivings that we've heard the last of this."

I wasn't sure if I should add my opinion. After all, Taichi didn't seem angry at me, this time.

"Besides -" Tai shrugged.

Izzy groaned. "No. Don't tell me you thought it was romantic."

"Romantic?" Tai scoffed. "Do I look like Daisuke?"

I exchanged a look with Izzy. While the aforementioned scout was reduced to almost total sap by anything Ken did, there were some points of resemblance -

"The answer is no," Tai informed us, frostily. "Romantic, no. Damned sexy - yes."

If I wasn't bright pink at that point, I'll be extremely surprised.

"Sexy?" I squeaked.

Tai grinned. "Very much so."

"Excuse me, but I would rather not be party to your, uh, recreational activities -"

I ignored Izzy. "How sexy?"

"However," Izzy was almost the colour of his hair. "You can do that later. Now is not the time, Taichi -"

"Izzy," Tai asked quietly tapping the shorter redhead on the nose. "You're not arguing with me?"

Izzy's face collapsed as the realisation caught up with him - he couldn't argue with Tai without undermining his leadership the same way my little stunt had.

"Good. We'll be on the dance floor if you need us," Tai said as we left.

"Dance floor?" I asked, before I saw that a circle near the eating area that had been swept clear. Mimi was there, singing to a couple of crude instruments produced from who knows where. Ignoring the urge to take the instruments away from their owners and tune them I asked Tai, **Should we be doing this?**

**What do you mean?**

**Well, what about the others?**

**They'll be fine. Izzy and I have a couple of contingency plans; don't worry,** Taichi assured me pulling me out into the ring of dancers - it was already packed. **Besides, no better place to keep an eye on you under-grounders. Look.**

I spotted Hikari and Takeru practically sitting in each others laps by the trellis, watching as Daisuke tried to coax an extremely self conscious Ken into dancing with him, the only result being that Ken was now a nice bright pink colour.

"Poor Dai," Taichi said. "I don't think he's going to have much success."

"I can't imagine the machine dancing," I said. "Although he's loosened up a lot since he chose to stay."

"He has. He's made a great addition to our little family. You too," Tai wrapped his arms around my neck, leading me in the dance.

It was fun, dancing with Tai, quite apart from how nice it was to hear music again and the fact that although nothing fancy, this music had an intoxicating beat. Tai teased me, flirted with me, showing a side of him I hadn't seen in years. Maybe he was the leader of a tribe of fifty or so. He still enjoyed having fun as much as the next guy. And I intended to see to it that Tai got to enjoy himself as much as possible, flirting back, and dancing with him until Mimi ran out of voice.

As we moved to a slower dance, I noticed a familiar flash of dark hair. What was Troy doing, talking to Masaki's soldier's so openly? I frowned as I noticed them placing another mug in front of him - I had a bad feeling about this.

But . . . no reason to ruin Taichi's fun. I could talk to Izzy later.

**That was fun,** Tai told me, hugging me a moment, letting his head rest as the music paused.

**Want to get something to eat?**

**No, I should probably get back to keeping Masaki entertained.** Taichi squeezed my hand in a reluctant farewell. **You dance well, Yamato**

Izzy was over in the eating area, sitting with Mimi and glaring at anyone who came to close. I'd never seen him so protective before.

"Hey," I said sitting next to him. "Troy's been -"

"Acting far too friendly with Masaki's lot. I noticed," Izzy said. "As far as I can tell he's spouting off on how he would make a much better leader than Taichi if only everyone else would get over their blind loyalty to him."

I shook my head. "Why does Taichi put up with him?"

"You'll have to ask Tai."

"Despite the way he acts, I think Troy really does like Tai," Mimi said, offering Izzy part of her meal. "That's why he's always criticizing him. Not to bring him down but to make him better."

I snorted. "Sure." The music started again with another singer - nowhere near as good as Mimi. "You were great before, with the singing and everything."

"Thank-you," Mimi smiled. "I noticed you and Taichi dancing, you seemed to be enjoying it."

"It was great."

"Why did you stop?" Izzy asked suddenly. "You wouldn't have got tired for a while yet -"

"Something is wrong, Izzy." Mimi said. **Yesterday, when I felt that magical presence that Taichi went out to investigate? They found Masaki's group instead. But I can still feel it . . . I think it's here.**

**What are you saying?**

**That whatever that magical power was, its here now. Someone in Masaki's group has an extremely strong magical force.**

**Tell Tai,** Izzy instructed.

**What do we do?** I asked.

**Relax,** Izzy told me. **Masaki hasn't threatened us yet - and if you start acting all uptight and suspicious, things might only get worse.**

I had to force myself to act normal. **How about I go round and tell the others to be on guard then?**

**That'll work.** Izzy patted my shoulder. **I'll do the same.**

I nodded and walked over to join Takeru and Hikari, grabbing a plate of fruit as I did so.

"You two hungry?"

"Thank-you, Yamato," Hikari smiled, taking a pear. "We were getting hungry." Takeru and she were having one of those looking-deeply-into-each-other's eyes moments. I looked around to see that Daisuke and Ken were not too far away.

"How about you guys? Want something to eat?"

"What do you want Ken? I'll get it for you," Daisuke was on his feet immediately.

Ken smiled his rare smile. "Pick something for me Daisuke. I know I'll like it."

Aw. Wasn't that cute?

As Daisuke came over I whispered to the three of them, "Izzy wants us to be on guard. There's a strong magical power here -"

"The one Mimi picked up yesterday?" Takeru asked.

I nod. "Just be alert without being too obvious about it."

"Gotcha," Daisuke grabbed a handful of fruit and returned to Ken.

I watched wistfully. Daisuke got to feed Ken. Hikari and Takeru were exchanging kisses in return for pears (in fulfillment of my big brotherly duties I told them to 'get a room' and was ignored). Tai was sitting over there talking with Masaki.

I would give anything for him to be sitting here with me -

I shook my head. I could survive without Tai for a couple of hours. Instead I could do something useful -

"Troy!" I exclaimed as if I'd only just noticed his presence. "I haven't seen you up on the dance floor yet. You coming?"

Not giving him a chance to respond, I pulled him after me.

**Nice work!** Jun said, joining us in the dancing ring. **I was just thinking we had to get him away from them somehow.**

It took the combined efforts of the two of us to keep Troy on the dance floor. Luckily he was not his usual belligerent self.

**Did they get him drunk?**

**Duh! Is he usually this co-ordinated?** Jun sent sarcastically as he stumbled and we had to prop him upright.

**I didn't know you guys had alcohol.**

**Masaki's lot brought it, but its not hard to make.**

The music came to a halt then. "Hey, you lot! Quiet for a moment!" Taichi ordered, and we settled down to listen.

"Now they're just going to make speeches and congratulate each other," Jun sighed.

I nodded, watching as Masaki stood up and cleared his throat.

"Firstly I must thank-you for your wonderful hospitality." There was a sort of . . . falseness in his tone that made me bristle. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. "In this world of so much hardship and hostility, it is a very good thing to know who your allies are. Particularly when we may at any time be attacked by those who believe that the possession of magic is enough to warrant immediate extinction. With that in mind I have an invitation to offer to you. Join us as our allies, and we will take control of the surface. We'll never have to be afraid again."

Jun drew a sharp breath as people around us started talking excitedly. "So that's his game."

"Conquest of the surface?" Taichi asked dryly. "People who resist?"

"Will be dealt with accordingly."

"Under your leadership?"

"Of course. Although, Taichi, you will still be allowed the command of your tribe."

"That's very generous of you." Taichi was sarcastic. I tensed, expecting some sort of fight. Masaki's warriors were already standing, preparing for a confrontation.

Taichi's next reply was mild. "As flattering as your offer is, I'm afraid we must pass," he said, turning his back to Masaki and signalling the musicians to start playing again.

"You don't seem to understand, Taichi. This isn't an offer you can turn down."

I saw the flash of metal with horror. **Taichi, he's got a knife!**

Even before my thought had been completed, Taichi was side stepping Masaki's intended blow and spinning around to deliver one of his own. I was on my feet, wanting to help Taichi but unable to see a way I could.

**Takeru! Stop any of his warriors from joining the fight - release the vines now!** I heard Izzy's command and looked up to see the vines from the trellis drop directly onto the warriors below, wrapping them in a thick embrace. Takeru had his eyes shut in concentration.

So that was the contingency plan.

I turned my attention back to the fight between Taichi and Masaki. Both were moving so fast it was hard to keep up with them. Taichi seemed to be just one step ahead of Masaki's knife. Why doesn't he use his power? I wondered.

Masaki seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Is that the best you can do, Taichi? Where's that famous fire of yours?"

"You want it, you got it!" The air around Taichi crackled and then was filled with flame-until he was just visible through a barrier of fire.

I gulped - I hadn't seen Tai do that before - yet at the same time I was reassured. Taichi was strong - he could handle this.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Masaki smirked. "Give me your best shot - unless you're too weak to hurt me."

Masaki was goading Tai? Either he was insane or -

**It's a trap! Don't, Tai!** Mimi screamed too late.

Taichi had already sent a blast of flame towards Masaki, which the other leader didn't even try to dodge. Instead, stopping just short of hitting him, the blow seemed to hesitate then snapped back to hit Tai fully.

"Tai!"

He cried out in pain, falling.

Izzy pulled me back. "Stay here. You can't help, Yamato."

Sora had run to him immediately, to put her healer's powers to use. Tai hissed as she assisted him to his feet.

**He's burnt,** Sora informed us, her shock clear from her thoughts. **Tai never gets burnt -**

Masaki smirked as he stalked over to them. "Out of my way, girl."

Sora glared, putting up her hand as Masaki approached - then abruptly fell back, clutching her stomach as if she was in pain. Masaki ignored her collapse, watching Tai instead who was standing shakily. After a moment the flames flickered back into being around Taichi, but they flickered often.

"What did you do to her?" Tai demanded.

"It's more what she did to herself," Masaki said smugly, reaching through the failing barrier to seize Tai's shoulders.

Beside me I felt a surge of magic as Izzy prepared to use his power - ending in a startled gasp, and his collapse.

"What's wrong?" Mimi knelt beside him urgently.

"I tried to use my power to help Taichi," the redhead said, rubbing his head. "And it was somehow twisted against me -"

"Daisuke?" I saw Ken trying to support his hurt love. This was not good - if our most powerful warriors were unable to fight . . .

"You should have taken my offer," Masaki said, shaking his head as he slammed Tai hard into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"They say . . . hindsight . . .20/20," Taichi gasped.

I had to help him -

Jun's arms were locked around me. "Yamato, please don't. You'll just get hurt too."

"You can't expect me to stay here and let him -" I winced as Tai was again thrown against that tree trunk. This time the flames flickered abruptly out. Masaki smirked, supporting Tai's limp body with one hand and drawing the knife with the other. "I want whoever is controlling those vines to let my warriors go now, or I cut Taichi's throat."

**Do it, Takeru,** Izzy ordered wearily.

I didn't see my brother do anything but the vines fell limply to the floor.

"Perfect," Masaki grinned. "I think we understand each other. You follow my orders, and Taichi stays alive."

**We'll obey him for now,** Izzy ordered everyone in mind-speech. **As soon as we work out how he's using our powers against us, we can free Tai but until then better just to do what he says. Pass it on to those who can't hear thoughts.**

There was reluctant agreement.

"Now, Izzy. Come here."

Izzy obeyed, guessing what was to happen - it was only logical that Masaki remove our sources of leadership. I was amazed at his courage. He stood firmly, only shutting his eyes as Masaki ordered one of his men to knock him out. A few minutes later his unconscious body was laid next to Tai's and we were all Masaki's prisoners.


End file.
